Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins
by pokeball645
Summary: This is the story of Dark's journey through the Unova Region before he met Goku. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Hello again all Pokemon and DBZ fans, pokeball645 here back with another story. I know I wasn't clear in the beginning of Dragon Ball White, but I plan to make up for it by writing a prequel called Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins! I don't own anything, Pokemon belongs to the Pokemon Company and Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation. Now enjoy!**

* * *

The Unova Region, a nice and peaceful place where you can find some unique Pokemon.

From deep forests to dark caves, you'll find a good amount of Pokemon.

They roam wild and battle other Pokemon, but they also battle alongside Pokemon Trainers.

Pokemon Trainers catch and train Pokemon for battles and/or prepare them for musicals.

Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon treat each other like friends, partners, and family.

However, there are some people who use Pokemon as tools of destruction and chaos.

Now, a boy with a tail named Dark is about to start his Unova journey with his friends Cheren, and Bianca, but first they have to wait for their first Pokemon they're about to receive from the Pokemon professor of the Unova Region named Professor Juniper.

This is the start of a great journey that awaited Dark's arrival.

**Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!**

* * *

**I know it was short, but it was just the prologue. Just wait until the journey begins. Until next time, like, comment, and get in touch with your inner Pokemon. BYE XD**


	2. Choose your Pokemon

Choose your Pokemon

The sun is shining bright in Nuvema Town, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon, Pidove were flying in the morning skies, and the Pokemon professor, Professor Juniper, entered the house of Mitsumi, the master of Martial Arts in the Unova Region and a former student of the great turtle hermit, Master Roshi.

Somewhere away from his house, a boy with a tail was rolling towards his home on a big log, seeing some friendly Pokemon in the trees.

"Hi there, nice day isn't it?" the boy said to some Pidoves and Patrats as the log rolled down the hill and the tailed boy happily made it back to his house.

Professor Juniper rang the doorbell and Mitsumi answered the door and let the professor in.

"So what brings you by professor?" Mitsumi asked getting some tea ready.

"I just thought I'd come by to give your son and his friends some Pokemon to start their journey." Professor Juniper said looking at the box she was holding.

"I just can't believe my little Dark and his friends are gonna venture through the Unova Region starting today. It seems like only yesterday I gave Dark his Panpour, they grow up so fast." Mitsumi said while looking out the window and sipping her tea.

"Where is Dark anyway?" Professor Juniper asked before taking a sip of her tea.

Mitsumi smirked "Don't worry, he'll be back, he's just finishing his chores. He'll be pretty hungry by the time he's done."

Dark made it to the backyard of his house, he got into position and tossed the log he was rolling on into the air before he jumped high and kick the log, breaking it into a good amount of firewood.

"Well, that takes care of my chores. Boy I'm getting hungry, I bet mom has breakfast ready." Dark said walking towards his house.

"Hey Dark!" a voice said as Dark looked over to see his childhood friend, Cheren running towards him.

"Hey Cheren, what's up?" Dark asked in a happy tone.

"Don't you remember? We're starting our Pokemon journey today." Cheren said.

Dark scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face "I guess I've been busy with my chores and training with my mom that I forgot that today's the big day."

"Anyway, who do you think you're gonna choose?" Cheren asked as they walked towards Dark's house.

"You know, I have no idea. But I do know one thing." Dark said.

Cheren looked at Dark in confusion "What might that be?"

"Now I'm REALLY getting hungry." Dark said making Cheren fall over anime style.

Dark's Panpour came downstairs and saw that Dark and Cheren were coming inside the house only to be greeted by Professor Juniper and Mitsumi.

"(Done with your chores buddy?)" Panpour asked in his own Pokemon language.

"Yep, all done." Dark said petting Panpour on the head.

"Dark, Professor Juniper has something to say to you." Mitsumi said.

"What is it?" Dark asked in excitement.

"I just came by to give you and your friends each a Pokemon. They're inside this box, wait until Bianca gets here before opening the box. I gotta get back to the lab. Thanks again for the tea." Professor Juniper said before leaving to go back to the lab.

"Why don't you stay and have some breakfast with us Cheren?" Mitsumi offered.

"I will, thank you." Cheren said in a polite tone.

Breakfast came by with Dark eating a lot and after taking care of morning stuff, Dark, Panpour, and Cheren were waiting for Bianca in Dark's room.

"How can she even think about being late for an important day like this?" Cheren said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Dark said in a cheerful tone as Panpour sweat dropped at Dark.

"(I still can't believe that you're shorter than your two friends after all the times the three of you played together.)" Panpour said as Bianca came into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Did you guys start without me?" Bianca said.

"No we didn't." Cheren said.

"So where are the Pokemon from Professor Juniper?" Bianca asked looking around the room.

"Right here Bianca." Dark said pointing at the box.

"Lets see, which one should I pick?" Bianca wondered.

"Why don't we let Dark pick first, it is his house after all?" Cheren said.

Bianca nodded in agreement "You're right, go ahead Dark."

"Okay." Dark said opening the box to find three pokeballs inside.

Dark picked up the Pokeball on the right and opened it to reveal a little grass snake.

"Hey Cheren, do you know what this Pokemon is?" Dark asked in confusion.

"That's the Grass-Type Pokemon Snivy." Cheren said as Snivy leaned against Dark's leg and looked at Dark's tail waging back and forth behind Dark.

"I think Snivy likes you Dark." Bianca said as everyone looked to see Snivy playing with Dark's tail.

"I guess I choose Snivy." Dark said as Snivy smiled and jumped up and down in joy.

"Alright then, I choose Oshawott, and Cheren can have Tepig." Bianca said holding a Pokeball while handing the other Pokeball to Cheren.

"Hey, why do you get to choose for me? Oh never mind, I always wanted a Tepig anyway." Cheren said as Panpour and Snivy started to talk.

"(Hey there Snivy, I'm Panpour, it's nice to meet you.)" Panpour said.

"(Likewise. So what do I need to know about my new master besides the fact that he has a tail?)" Snivy asked.

"(He's a really sweet kid, I believe he can be too nice for his own good. He also eats a lot and he's learning martial arts from his mom.)" Panpour explained sweat dropping at the eating part.

"Hey Dark, now that we have our Pokemon, what do you say we have a battle?" Bianca asked shocking Cheren and Panpour.

"Bianca, you can't have a battle in Dark's room, it's gonna get messy!" Cheren scolded.

"I don't mind, I'll battle you Bianca." Dark said.

Bianca walked up and petted Dark's head after taking his hat off "See, Dark wants to test our new Pokemon."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Cheren said taking a seat on the floor.

"(This should be good.)" Panpour said taking a seat next to Cheren.

"Lets go Oshawott!" Bianca yelled as the Pokeball opened to reveal the sea otter Pokemon, Oshawott.

"Lets do it Snivy!" Dark yelled as Snivy nodded and ran up to the battlefield.

"Snivy, use leer!" Dark said as Snivy's eyes glowed and made Oshawott a little nervous.

"Don't let it get to you Oshawott, use your tackle attack!" Bianca said as Oshawott charged towards Snivy who dodged.

"Snivy, leer again!" Dark said as Snivy used leer again.

"Now follow it up with tackle!" Dark said as Snivy charged towards Oshawott and knocked him out with one hit.

"Oshawott went down with one hit?!" Bianca asked in a shocked tone.

"Yep, leer lowers the defense of your opponent." Dark explained.

"How did you know?" Bianca asked.

Dark giggled "Cheren taught me that while his Purrloin battled against my Panpour about a week ago."

"Now look at the mess you two made." Cheren said as everyone saw that Dark's room was a mess from the battle.

"I guess we got carried away." Dark said.

"Hey Cheren, why don't you battle Dark next?" Bianca asked after healing Oshawott.

"I guess it's a good idea, plus there's no way the room can get any messier." Cheren said as he and Bianca switched places.

"You okay to battle again Snivy?" Dark asked as Snivy answered with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Go Tepig!" Cheren said as the fire pig came out of the pokeball.

"Snivy, leer!" Dark said as Snivy lowered Tepig's defense.

"Tepig, tail whip!" Cheren said as Tepig wagged his tail in front of Snivy.

"Snivy, leer once more!" Dark said as Snivy used the same move again.

"Tepig, tackle!" Cheren said as Tepig tackled the grass snake.

"Tackle him back Snivy!" Dark said and after a couple more tackles, Tepig went down.

"That was a good battle you guys." Bianca said in happy tone.

"Yeah, well we better apologize to your mom about the mess." Cheren said to Dark.

"You kids don't have to apologize." everyone looked to see that Mitsumi was watching the battles the entire time.

"You saw the battles mom?" Dark asked.

Mitsumi walked over to Dark and petted his head "Of course I did, and you did well Dark. I think you three should go to Professor Juniper's lab and thank her for the Pokemon."

"We will, thanks again for having us over." Cheren said before he and Bianca left Dark's house.

Dark was about to leave before his mom stopped him "Wait before you go, I want you to have this."

"What is it mom?" Dark asked not knowing what the blue watch like thing is.

"It's the Xtransceiver silly. You can talk to your friends and other people on it." Mitsumi said.

"Thanks mom." Dark said as he was about to leave again but was stopped by Panpour.

"What is it Panpour?" Dark asked.

Mitsumi had a good idea on what Panpour wants "I think Panpour wants to go with you on your journey."

"Is it true Panpour, you want to come with me buddy?" Dark asked.

"(Of course I do, I could never let you have all the fun of adventure all by yourself.)" Panpour said as Dark put Panpour's Pokeball on the belt next to Snivy's pokeball and Panpour jumped on to Dark's shoulder.

"Well I'm off, bye mom." Dark said before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

"My little boy is growing up and starting a journey in the Unova Region, he makes me so proud of him." Mitsumi said letting some tears of joy leave her eyes.

What will happen once Dark and his friends see Professor Juniper? How will the start of their journey go? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	3. The Road to Unova

The Road to Unova

Dark and Panpour made it to the front door of Professor Juniper's lab to see Cheren but not Bianca.

"Hey Cheren, where's Bianca?" Dark asked.

"She went to her house to pick something up." Cheren said.

"What do you think she decided to pick up?" Dark asked while scratching the side of his head with his tail.

"Who knows? Hey Dark, why don't you be a buddy and pick her up?" Cheren asked.

After answering with a cheerful "Okay", Dark and Panpour took off to Bianca's house.

Dark and Panpour made it to Bianca's house and knocked on the door and are greeted by Bianca's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Bianca's mom, I came by to pick up Bianca, so that we can thank the professor for the Pokemon." Dark said.

"She's inside, but she and her father are having a bit of a disagreement right now dear. Why don't you come in, I made some cookies for you." Bianca's mom said as they made it into the house.

"Absolutely not, you're not going out there on a Pokemon journey!" Bianca's dad said in an overprotective father tone.

"Why not?" Bianca asked.

"Because it's too dangerous out there." Bianca's dad said.

"I'm a good trainer with a Pokemon and everything!" Bianca argued before she and her dad turned to see Dark standing next to Bianca's mom.

"(We came at a bad time, didn't we?)" Panpour asked while sweat dropping.

"Hey Dark, can you please tell dad that there's no reason to be upset about going on a Pokemon journey?" Bianca asked her little tailed buddy.

"Bianca, you know how I feel about you going on a journey, especially all by yourself." Bianca's dad said in an upset tone.

"But she's not gonna be alone sir, she'll have her Pokemon with her as well as me and Cheren." Dark said.

"That's not what I meant." Bianca's dad said as Bianca's mom came back from the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"He's right, I won't be alone. Come on Dark lets go meet with the professor." Bianca said looking towards Dark only to see him eat some of the cookies.

"These are delicious, thanks again Mrs. Bianca's mom." Dark said making Bianca's mom giggle.

"You're quite welcome dear, I'm just sorry you had to see the argument when you came in." Bianca's mom said before Bianca grabbed Dark by the arm and made her way to the front door.

"Come on Dark, we don't want to keep Cheren and Professor Juniper waiting." Bianca said as she walked out the door with Dark and Panpour.

Despite being dragged, Dark kept the goofy smile on his face and waved goodbye to Bianca's parents and said "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Bianca's parents."

Once they made it to Professor Juniper's lab, they were greeted by said professor.

"I'm glad that you three can make it, and I see that you brought Panpour with you Dark." Professor Juniper said.

"Panpour didn't want me to go without him." Dark said.

"Why don't you put him in his Pokeball?" Cheren asked in confusion.

"(Because I like riding on Dark's shoulder. It's a hell of a lot better than being in that cramped Pokeball that's for sure!)" Panpour yelled.

"Anyway, since the three of you are gonna start your journey through the Unova Region, I thought that these might come in handy." Professor Juniper said holding out two black and red devices and one black and pink device and gave Dark, Cheren, and Bianca one each.

"Wow... what is it?" Dark asked.

"That's a Pokedex, it's like an encyclopedia to record the data of other Pokemon." Professor Juniper explained.

"Okay, but what's an encyclope-thingy?" Dark asked as a red question mark appeared on top of his head making everyone fall over.

"Why don't you just try it out on Panpour?" Professor Juniper said as Dark opened up his Pokedex in front of Panpour.

"Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by soothing water stored in its head tuft from its tail." the Pokedex said.

"And here are five Pokeballs for each of you to catch other Pokemon with." Professor Juniper said handing them five Pokeballs each.

"Thank you Professor." Dark, Cheren, and Bianca said at the same time.

"There's no need to thank me, now come with me, I'm gonna teach you three how to catch a Pokemon." Professor Juniper said as she made her way out of the lab.

Dark, Cheren, and Bianca were gonna make their way to Route 1, where Professor Juniper is waiting for them, but they were stopped by Mitsumi.

"Hi mom." Dark said with a silly smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"I just thought you three might want something to help you on your journey." Mitsumi said as she handed each of them a Town Map of the Unova Region.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Cheren said.

"Now now, there's no need for thanks Cheren, you and Bianca play with Dark so many times, you're like family to me and I just wanted to help you out." Mitsumi said.

"Come on guys, Professor Juniper's waiting for us!" Bianca said in an excited tone as she grabbed Cheren's arm and ran to the entrance to Route 1.

"I guess we gotta get going." Dark said to his mom.

"Good luck Dark, and keep up with your martial arts." Mitsumi said with a wink.

"No problem." Dark said with a nod.

After a mother-son hug, Dark and Panpour caught up with Cheren and Bianca in Route 1 while getting ready for a lesson in Pokemon catching from Professor Juniper.

"To catch a Pokemon, you have to weaken it in a Pokemon battle. Once it's weakened enough, throw a Pokeball at it to catch it. Allow me to demonstrate." Professor Juniper explained as they walked through Route 1.

Dark's eyes spotted a little Puppy Pokemon and said "Hey Professor, there's a Pokemon right there."

"Good eyes Dark, you've spotted a Lillipup." Professor Juniper said as Bianca pulled out her Pokedex to figure out what a Lillipup is.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings." the Pokedex explained.

"Watch and learn. Go Minccino!" Professor yelled as she threw the Pokeball to reveal a little gray Pokemon as Cheren pulled his Pokedex out for an explanation.

"Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon. These Pokemon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms." the Pokedex explained.

"Minccino, use tackle!" Professor Juniper yelled as the Chinchilla Pokemon tackled the Puppy Pokemon with a good tackle attack, weakening the Lillipup a good amount.

"Alright, it's weak enough for a Pokeball." Professor Juniper said as she threw the Pokeball at the wild Lillipup, making it disappear in the ball in a flash of red, and after a few shakes Professor Juniper caught the Puppy Pokemon with a *click* from the Pokeball.

"And that's how you catch a Pokemon, but it's important that you weaken a Pokemon more than what you saw earlier. Now follow me, I'll show the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town." Professor Juniper said as they made their way through Route 1 to get to Accumula Town.

The journey has begun, but what will our heroes face in the Unova Region? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	4. The Mysterious N

The Mysterious N

The gang made it to Accumula Town and entered the Pokemon Center.

"This is the Pokemon Center, here you can heal your Pokemon if they've taken too much damage." Professor Juniper explained.

"What's going on over there?" Dark said looking at someone buying items.

"That's the built-in Poke Mart, you can buy healing items and special kinds of Pokeballs." Professor Juniper explained.

After getting their Pokemon healed from the battle in Dark's room and buying some potions, they walked outside the Pokemon Center only to find a crowd listening to someone wearing a full-body cape with a p in a black and white shield symbol surrounded by people in white suits.

"I wonder what's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Lets find out." Dark said as he, Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper made their way into the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ghetsis, and I'm here to talk to all of you about Pokemon liberation." Ghetsis explained.

"What's liberation?" Dark asked out of the blue in a confused tone.

"It's to set something free my boy. In this case, I'm talking about freeing Pokemon from humans and their Pokeballs. Humans believe that Pokemon are interesting creatures and they tried to do research on them. So they invented the Pokeball to capture them. However my friends, it's time to free all Pokemon from humans so that we can truly be equals." Ghetsis explained before he and his followers took their leave from Accumula Town.

Everyone started to ponder over Ghetsis' words... well almost everyone.

"There's something fishy about all this talk about Pokemon liberation." Cheren said.

"I know, something must be up." Bianca said.

"What do you think Dark?" Professor Juniper asked the tailed boy.

"About what?" Dark asked in a naive and confused tone.

Cheren sweat dropped "Weren't you even listening to the speech?"

"I did, but they lost me in the middle of the speech." Dark said making his friends fall over.

Then a mysterious man with green hair going down halfway at his spine, wearing a white shirt, tan pants, a black and gray hat, and square bracelets on his left wrist walked towards the group.

"Excuse me, but may I speak to your Pokemon?" the man asked the tailed boy.

"Of course you can." Dark said in a happy tone as the mysterious man talked to Panpour confusing everyone else.

After the talk, the mysterious man turned to the rest of the group and said "I apologize, I've never introduced myself. My name is N, and I can see a bright future involving Pokemon."

"My name's Dark and these are my friends Cheren, Bianca, and Professor Juniper. Me, Cheren, and Bianca are traveling to fill up the Pokedex." Dark said earning a surprised look from N.

"I see. Well, Dark, is it? Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" N declared as a purple cat Pokemon came from behind N as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws." the Pokedex explained before N came and grabbed Dark's wrist to look at the Pokedex.

"This device is telling strange things about my friends." N said before letting go of Dark and returned to his side of the battlefield.

"Be careful Dark, this guy's odd." Cheren warned.

"Don't worry, go Snivy!" Dark yelled before he threw the ball and let Snivy out as Bianca pulled her Pokedex out.

"What are you doing Bianca?" Cheren asked in confusion.

"I figured I'd record Snivy's data." Bianca said.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop." the Pokedex explained.

"Purrloin, tackle attack!" N said as Purrloin charged towards Snivy.

"I don't think so, Snivy, vine whip!" Dark said as two vines came out of Snivy and wrapped around Purrloin and constantly banged the cat up and down so that he's hitting the floor.

The battle was quickly over and Dark and Snivy gave each other a high-five and then hugged.

"I see, your Pokemon enjoy being around you. I'll be keeping an eye on you Dark." N said before walking away with Purrloin in his arms.

"He kind of scares me a little." Bianca said.

"(Something tells me we haven't seen the last of N.)" Panpour said.

"He's a mysterious person Dark, be careful around him." Cheren said as he placed his hands on Dark's shoulders with a serious tone.

Dark gave Cheren a nod as an answer before Professor Juniper said "Now it's time for me to get back to my lab. The first gym you three might think about challenging is in Striaton City, you'll find it to be such a site."

"Thanks Professor." Bianca said.

"We'll meet again, good luck my friends." Professor Juniper said as she went back to her lab.

Cheren looked up at the starry night sky and said "It's getting pretty late, we should rest in the Pokemon Center and then head for Striaton City tomorrow."

"But I thought the Pokemon Center is a place to get your Pokemon healed up." Dark said in a confused tone while scratching his head with his tail.

"You can also check in and spend the night in there. In other words, it's a very helpful building." Cheren said as they walked into the Pokemon Center.

"I wonder what those strange people were?" Bianca wondered as Dark looked up at the almost half moon. (A/E: Think about it)

"I don't know, but something tells me we'll be seeing them again." Cheren said in a bit of an angry tone in his voice.

Who are the mysterious Ghetsis and N? And what are the mysterious group in white? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	5. The Triple Gym Battle

The Triple Gym Battle

Everyone was sleeping in the room of the Pokemon Center, the only problem was that there were only two beds in the room, so Cheren took a bed while Bianca and Dark shared one and the Pokemon slept on the floor.

Cheren woke up and looked like he was in deep thought "Who were those guys? And what did N meant when he said he'll be keeping an eye on Dark?"

Cheren looked at Dark and thought "I don't know what N's gonna do, but keep your guard up Dark."

Cheren then pulled out a flyer about the speech from Ghetsis and his group now known as Team Plasma "I don't know who you and your team are, but if you even think that you can get away with telling people to release their Pokemon, you guys have got another thing coming."

Dark turned over in his sleep making the blanket slide off him, Bianca woke up to find Dark without any blankets covering his little and slightly muscular body, so she wrapped the blanket around her little friend, smiled, leaned down, and gave Dark a kiss on the cheek.

"Dark looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, I hope no one plans to do anything bad to him." Bianca thought before going back to sleep.

Morning came and the gang ate breakfast (With Dark eating more food than his friends of course) and they were walking down Route 2 and did some training with Bianca catching a female Lillipup and they each had two Pokemon with them (Cheren brought his Purrloin from home with him) and they finally made it to Striaton City.

"Wow this place is nice." Bianca said in awe.

"I wonder where the Gym is." Dark said looking around.

"There it is." Cheren said pointing at something that looks like a restaurant making Dark's mouth drool a little.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Dark said taking off towards the Striaton City Gym with Cheren and Bianca following him.

"I'm sorry but the gym leaders are busy for another three hours." the Gym worker said.

Bianca hung her head down in disappointment "Well now what do we do?"

"We'll just use this time to train some more." Dark said in a happy tone taking off in a direction to train.

"Dark, wait, come back, you'll get lost!" Cheren yelled but it was too late, Dark was long gone.

Cheren hung his head down and sweat dropped "Great, what are we gonna do with him?"

"Just let him be, we need to train to, come on." Bianca said before she and Cheren walked towards the Dreamyard.

While training, Dark spots a fish Pokemon getting ready to attack a man with a white mustache from behind.

"LOOK OUT! Snivy, vine whip!" Dark yelled as the Grass Snake Pokemon used his vines to knock the fish Pokemon away as the man noticed Dark, Snivy, and the fish Pokemon that was now safely in the water after the vine whip fiasco.

Dark and his Pokemon were about to walk away when the man stopped them by saying "Wait a minute boy, don't I even get a chance to repay you?"

"You don't have to sir." Dark said in a polite tone.

"Now just hold on, I insist on repaying you after what you did." the man said.

The man looked at Panpour and then at Snivy and said to Dark "My, you seem to be quite a trainer my boy. What's your name?"

"I'm Dark and these are my Pokemon Panpour and Snivy." Dark said as the Pokemon said "Hello" in their own language.

"It's nice to meet you Dark, My name is Professor Rowan and i came here all the way from the Sinnoh Region to do some research on Unova Pokemon." Professor Rowan said while shaking Dark's hand.

"Cool, I never knew that there was another region outside Unova." Dark said.

"And I never knew a Pokemon trainer with a good grip and a tail." Professor Rowan said while rubbing his hand which was sore from shaking Dark's hand.

Dark scratched the back of his head "Sorry about that, I've been training martial arts from my mom."

"Martial arts, eh? Well I know just the thing for you my boy. Here you go." Professor Rowan said handing a big egg to Dark.

Dark sniffed the egg and licked it "Thanks, but it doesn't taste very good."

"You don't eat it you little Tepig! You raise it and it hatches into a new Pokemon. Between you and me, this egg will hatch into a Pokemon you can't find in the Unova Region, so take good care of it." Professor Rowan said before walking away.

"I will, thanks again Professor." Dark said before getting back to training.

Three hours later, Dark, Cheren, and Bianca were in the restaurant/gym enjoying some good food.

"So you guys got a Pokemon each from some lady from the Dreamyard?" Dark asked.

"That's right, in fact, in a way, they kind of look like Panpour." Bianca said pointing at the two Panpour look-a-likes as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokemon. These leaves are known to relieve stress. Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. This Pokemon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600*F." the Pokedex explained.

"I think Panpour likes them already." Dark said looking at the three Monkey Pokemon talking to each other.

"Hey Dark, who gave you the Pokemon egg?" Cheren asked looking at the egg in Dark's backpack.

"He said he's the Professor from the Sinnoh Region, Professor Rowan." Dark answered shocking everyone around the trio.

"Uh, did I say something bad?" Dark asked in confusion as three waiters walked to the table.

"Did you really meet with Professor Rowan?" the waiter with green hair asked.

"Yep, he even gave me the egg, he said it'll hatch into a Pokemon that's not from this region." Dark answered.

"I say it's an honor to meet you. My name is Cress and these are my brothers, the person with green hair is Cilan and the red head is Chili, and we are the three gym leaders of Striaton City." Cress said.

"Really? I'm Dark, and these are my friends Cheren and Bianca, we were hoping to challenge you to a battle." Dark said.

"Challenge accepted, right this way." Chili said as the three gym leaders lead the group to the battlefield.

"So who's going first?" Cheren asked.

"Now the thrill of a single battle would be exquisite, but I think a tasty triple battle is even better." Cilan said.

Dark raised his hand and asked "Uh... what's a Triple battle?"

"It's like this, each side must battle with three Pokemon. The battle is over when all three Pokemon from one side are unable to battle." Chili explained.

"I kinda like the sound of that." Bianca said.

"Well, at least we won't have to take turns." Cheren said.

"Lets go for it, go Snivy!" Dark yelled as he let the Grass Snake out of his Pokeball.

"Good idea Dark, lets use our starters, go Oshawott!" Bianca let out the Sea Otter Pokemon.

"Lets do our best, go Tepig!" Cheren got the Fire Pig Pokemon ready for battle.

"Now, let us show you our Pokemon, GO!" Cilan, Chili, and Cress said in unison to reveal a Pansage, a Pansear, and a Panpour to fight against Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

"(One of my fellow Panpour's fighting against my buddy Snivy, this I gotta see.)" Panpour said taking his seat on the bench.

"I'll begin, Pansear, Incinerate on Snivy!" Chili said as the High Temp Pokemon released breath of fire on the Grass Snake Pokemon who got hit and looked like it got burned a little.

"Panpour, use Work Up and Water Gun on Tepig." Cress said as his Panpour build up power and fired a Water Gun on Tepig and caused more damage than Incinerate did to Snivy.

"Pansage, Vine Whip!" Cilan said as the Grass Monkey released a vine from its tail and whipped the Sea Otter who guarded against it using the scalchop from its stomach.

"Good thinking Oshawott, now use Water Gun on Pansear!" Bianca yelled as the Sea Otter released the Water Gun and aimed it at Pansear.

"Pansear dodge it and use Fury Swipes!" Chili said as Pansear ducked underneath the blast of water, charged towards Oshawott and clawed him multiple times.

"Tepig, tackle the Pansear away from Oshawott!" Cheren yelled as the Fire Pig tackled Pansear away from the Sea Otter Pokemon.

"Thanks Cheren." Bianca said to her childhood friend.

"Don't thank me yet we still have a battle to continue." Cheren said.

"Panpour fire your Water Gun at Tepig!" Cress said as Panpour fired another blast of water.

"Oh no you don't, Snivy use Vine Whip to get Tepig away from the attack!" Dark said as Snivy used his vines to save Tepig from getting Water Gunned.

"Good thinking." Cheren said to his little tailed buddy then they saw Snivy get hit by Incinerate.

"Now Panpour Water Gun!" Cress said as Panpour fired a blast of water at Tepig.

"Tepig get out of there!" Cheren said.

Dark smirked "Don't worry, I got this. Snivy, get in front of Tepig and use Leaf Tornado!" Dark said as Snivy did as he was told and got in front of Tepig, spun around and released a tornado of leaves from his tail and fired it at Panpour.

"Ah, very cleaver, but not good enough, Pansage, Vine Whip and save Panpour!" Cilan said as Pansage used Vine Whip to free Panpour from the Leaf Tornado.

"Thank you my brother, now Panpour, Water Gun!" Cress said.

"Pansage, Vine Whip!" Cilan said.

"Pansear, Incinerate!" Chili said as the Monkey Pokemon fired their attacks at Tepig and Oshawott.

Just as the attacks were about to hit the Fire Pig and the Sea Otter, Snivy jumped in front of them, used Vine Whip to get Tepig and Oshawott out of harms way, and took the hits shocking everyone.

"Snivy!" Dark, Cheren, and Bianca yelled in a concerned tone.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Snivy looked beaten down and holding one of his arms.

"Hang in there Snivy, you can do it! Just remember that we're with you all the way!" Dark yelled earning a nod from the Grass Snake Pokemon.

After the nod, Snivy started to glow bright shocking everyone around the battlefield.

"Hey what's going on with Snivy?" Dark asked in confusion.

"It looks like your Pokemon's evolving." Chili said as Snivy started to change shape.

When the glowing stopped Snivy evolved into a Pokemon that looks like another version of the Grass Snake but had some leaves on his back and shorter arms as Dark pulled out the Pokedex for mor info on the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques." the Pokedex explained as Dark jumped up and down with joy.

"Alright, way to go Snivy! Oops, I mean Servine!" Dark yelled with joy.

"This should be interesting, Pansear use Incinerate on Servine!" Chili said as Pansear fired his Incinerate at Servine but the Grass Snake dodged it with no problem.

"Lets finish this guys, Tepig use Flame Charge on Pansage!" Cheren said.

"Oshawott use Razor Shell on Pansear!" Bianca said.

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado on Panpour!" Dark said.

Tepig charged towards Pansage while in flames and knocked the Grass Monkey Pokemon out.

Oshawott slashed at Pansear using Razor Shell.

Servine blew Panpour away with Leaf Tornado ending the triple battle.

"We did it we won!" Dark cheered as Cilan, Chili, and Cress walked up to Dark, Cheren, and Bianca.

"Dark, Cheren, Bianca, that was a tasty triple battle." Cilan said.

"We haven't had a battle like that in a long time." Chili said.

"You three fought well." Cress said.

"You win. The Trio Badge is yours." Cilan, Chili, and Cress said in unison as the handed each of the trainers a yellow badge with the three colors blue, red, and green in the middle.

"Thank you very much." Bianca said.

Dark popped his badge in his mouth shocking everyone and then spat it out "Blech, that doesn't taste very good."

"Don't put EVERYTHING in your mouth you knucklehead!" Cheren yelled before pounding Dark in the head.

"You're suppose to collect all eight badges in the Unova Region if you hope to compete in the Pokemon League." Cress explained.

Dark, Cheren, and Bianca left the Striaton City Gym admiring the Trio Badges they received.

"I gotta admit Dark, if your Snivy hadn't evolved into Servine, we would've lost the battle." Bianca said.

Dark looked at Servine's Pokeball "Yeah, Servine really came through for us."

Just then, a lady in a lab coat came up to the trainers "Excuse me, but are you three Dark, Cheren, and Bianca?"

"Yep, that's us." Dark said in a happy tone.

"I thought so. Please I'd like you to come with me please." the lady said as they made their way into her lab.

Who is this mysterious lady, and what does she want with Dark, Cheren, and Bianca? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	6. To the Dreamyard

To the Dreamyard

Dark, Panpour, Cheren, and Bianca followed the lady to her lab until they reached a bed with some science stuff on it.

"(I guess these people love to sleep and dream about science.)" Panpour said looking at the bed and some people in lab coats.

"Thank you for coming." the lady said.

Dark raised his hand and the lady asked "Yes Dark?"

"How do you know us ma'am?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head.

"I've heard about you three from my friend from college, Professor Juniper." the lady said shocking everyone.

"You and Professor Juniper went to college together?" Bianca asked.

"We go way back, but let me introduce myself, my name is Fennel and I'm researching something called Dream Mist." Fennel said.

"Cool." Dark said.

"The only problem is, we don't have any for the moment." Fennel said in an upset tone.

"So why don't you buy some?" Dark asked.

"I don't think Dream Mist is something you can buy at the store." Cheren said.

"He's right, the only you can get Dream Mist is from a Pokemon named Munna." Fennel said confusing everyone.

"Munna, what's that?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head again.

"Here, I'll check the pokedex." Bianca said pulling out her Pokedex for info about Munna.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. It eats dreams of people and Pokemon. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist." the Pokedex explained.

"Awwwww, it's soooooo cute." Bianca said with sparkles in her eyes.

"So where do we find a Munna ma'am?" Dark asked in a polite tone.

"They can be found in the Dreamyard." Fennel said as Cheren remembered something.

"Hold on, me and Bianca were there before the Gym battle and we didn't see any Munna." Cheren said.

"That's because you've gotta look further into the Dreamyard to find a Munna silly." Fennel giggled lifting Bianca's spirits.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? We'll get some Dream Mist for you Fennel!" Bianca said with her arms around Dark and Cheren's shoulders.

"Hold on Bianca, we might run into those people in white again." Dark said confusing Fennel.

"Who are you talking about?" Fennel asked.

"There's this group dressed in white, they call themselves Team Plasma. We had a run-in with them in Accumula Town, they kept talking about Pokemon liberation." Cheren explained in a serious tone.

"Now that you mention it, Professor Juniper did say something about men in white." Fennel said.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, especially with Dark here with us." Bianca said with her hand on Dark's head as he giggled.

"Well, alright, but be careful out there." Fennel said as the trio nodded their heads and left for the Dreamyard.

The trio walked down the Dreamyard in search for Munna while they kept their eyes pealed for Team Plasma.

Dark spotted a pink blur zoom into the back of the Dreamyard and said "Hey guys, I think a Munna just went over there."

"(How could you tell?)" Panpour asked only for his master to answer with shrugging his shoulders.

The trio made it to the back of the Dreamyard, only to find the Dream Eater Pokemon being held by two members of Team Plasma and it looks like they're bullying the poor Munna.

"STOP! What are you doing to that poor Pokemon?!" Dark asked in an angry tone as the grunts chuckled.

"We want the Dream Mist from Munna for Ghetsis." one of the grunts said.

"Oh no you don't, go Oshawott!" Bianca suddenly let the Sea Otter out of his Pokeball.

"So you want to play it that way? Fine, go Patrat!" the grunts each let out a Scout Pokemon.

"Panpour, lets help Bianca out!" Dark said as Panpour got ready for battle.

"Patrat, bite!" the Scout Pokemon charged towards Oshawott getting ready to bite.

"Block it with Razor Shell!" Bianca said as Oshawott pulled out his shell and blocked Patrat's teeth as well as hit it with Razor Shell.

"Hypnosis!" one of the grunts said as one of the Scout Pokemon hypnotized Panpour into a deep sleep.

"Oh no! Panpour wake up!" Dark yelled but the Spray Pokemon stayed fast asleep.

"Now bite the water monkey!" both grunts said as the Patrats charged towards the sleeping Pokemon.

Everyone didn't count on Oshawott getting in the way taking the hit for Panpour, who just now woke up and said "(What's with the racket?)"

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Bianca asked in a concerned tone.

Instead of an answer, Oshawott answered his master with a bright glow, shocking everyone.

"It's evolving." both the grunts said as Oshawott changed from.

The glowing stopped and Oshawott evolved into a Pokemon with a serious look in his eyes, two whiskers on the side of his face, and two scalchops on his legs.

"Oshawott?" Bianca asked.

"He evolved." Dark said in awe.

"It's Dewott." Cheren said as Bianca pulled out her Pokedex for more info.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Scalchop techniques differ one Dewott to another. It never neglects maintaining its scalchops." the Pokedex explained as Dewott got ready for battle as did Panpour.

"Alright, lets go! Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Bianca said as the Discipline Pokemon pulled its scalchops from its legs and slashed the two Scout Pokemon with them ending the battle.

"We did it, Munna is safe!" Dark yelled jumping up and down with joy.

"Don't bet on it kid, we ain't leaving without the Dream Mist!" one of the grunts said getting ready to bully Munna again until...

"I beg to differ." everyone turned to see Ghetsis with a scowl on his face.

"Hey boss." the grunts said in a shaky tone.

"Don't "Hey boss" me. Now you two leave that poor Pokemon alone before I get really angry!" Ghetsis yelled as the grunts took off like a rocket, then everyone looked to see that Ghetsis was just an illusion by another Pokemon.

"(Hey, who's that Pokemon?)" Panpour asked as Cheren pulled out his Pokedex.

"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon, and the evolved form of Munna. With the mist from its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten." the Pokedex explained as Fennel came up to the group only to find Munna munching on Dark's head.

"Hey, cut it out! That tickles! What are you doing?" Dark laughed as Munna kept her mouth on the tailed boys head.

"Oh, she's just hungry. She must really like Dark's dreams." Fennel said as everyone (except for Dark, who was still getting his dreams eaten) saw something come out of Munna as Fennel quickly put the stuff in a jar.

"The Dream Mist, and a lot by the looks of it." Fennel said looking at the jar filled with Dream Mist as Munna finally let go of Dark.

"I owe many thanks to you three." Fennel said.

"If there's anyone to thank, it's Dewott." Cheren said pointing to the newly evolved Pokemon.

"(Hey, I was in the battle too ya know!)" Panpour said in an offended tone as he accidentally knocked one of Bianca's Pokeballs.

Munna saw the Pokeball on the ground, hit the button and went inside shocking everyone.

"What just happened?" Dark asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail.

"I guess this is Munna's way of saying "Thank you"." Fennel said.

"Alright, I got Munna!" Bianca yelled while holding the Pokeball high.

"Come on, we gotta get back on the road." Cheren said, but before anyone moved, Munna came out of her Pokeball and started to munch on Dark's dreams again, making the tailed boy laugh again while everyone laughed along.

It has been quite a day for our heroes, but what awaits them tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!

**Just as a heads-up, Bianca's Munna is gonna munch on Dark's head a lot in the story. Until the next chapter, like, comment, laugh. BYE!**


	7. Trouble under the Full Moon

Trouble under the Full Moon

Dark, Cheren, and Bianca made it back to their room in the Striaton City Pokemon Center and decided to have a little fun with their Pokemon.

Servine, Dewott, and Tepig were just watching tv, Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear were counting stars from the window, Cheren and Bianca were playing cards, Lillipup and Purrloin were playing with Dark, who had Bianca's Munna on his head, eating his dreams again.

"Dark must have some big happy dreams. This is the fifth time I've seen Munna munch his head." Cheren said sweat dropping while looking at the Dream Eater Pokemon on the laughing tailed boy.

"If you keep that up Munna, you're gonna give Dark a headache." Bianca warned as Dark got to his feet.

Dark got Munna off his head and said "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Dark walked towards the door "Hey, where are you going?" Cheren asked.

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air and work on my martial arts, I'll be back." Dark said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Well okay, but just don't go too far from the Pokemon Center." Cheren said.

"Come straight back here in case you see anything strange or mysterious, understand?" Bianca said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Dark said as Servine and Panpour followed their master out the door.

"(Hold on Dark, we're coming with you.)" Servine said as they made it out the front door.

"(It's nice to get some fresh air once in a while.)" Panpour said taking his place on Dark's shoulder as walked over to Route 3.

Back in the Pokemon Center, Pansage and Pansear saw the Full Moon shining bright in the sky.

"(Now that's one pretty big star.)" Pansage said as Cheren saw that the two monkey Pokemon were looking at the moon.

"I guess Dark couldn't have picked a better time to go out, look everyone the Full Moon's out." Cheren said as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the Full Moon.

"(It sure is pretty.)" Lillipup said.

"(It's too bad that your friend and his Pokemon can't be here looking at it with us Cheren.)" Tepig said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're just seeing the stars and the Full Moon as well... wherever they are." Cheren said in a concerned tone.

Dark, Servine, and Panpour were laying in the grass, watching the stars and making various shapes with them.

"(Hey look, that one looks like a Pokeball.)" Servine said pointing at the stars formed into a Pokeball.

"How does this work again?" Dark asked in a curious tone.

"(Basically you just draw images in your head with the stars.)" Panpour explained.

"(Like that one, it looks like a Munna.)" Servine said pointing to the sky viewing a Munna in their heads.

Dark spotted a big glowing circle in the sky, pointed at it and asked "Hey, what about that big star in the sky?"

"(That's not a star silly, that's the moon.)" Panpour said.

"(You have to admit, it feels nice looking at it tonight. Look at how full it is tonight.)" Servine said.

"(Yeah, it's beautiful. What do you think Dark?)" Panpour asked his master, who was just staring at the Full Moon.

"(Hey Dark!)" Servine yelled earning his master's attention.

"(You okay?)" Servine asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Dark asked as he giggled a bit.

"(Well you scared us for a bit when you were just staring at the Full Moon, all quiet and all. I'm just glad you're fine.)" Panpour said as he and Servine sighed in relief.

Just then, Dark's eye pupils went from black to pink and his heart started to beat faster and louder, shocking Servine and Panpour.

"(Okay Dark, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm still waiting for the punchline.)" Panpour said in a scared tone.

"(Panpour, I don't think he's joking.)" Servine said in the same scared tone.

Dark's muscles grew larger and they started to outgrow his clothes, thick brown fur started to grow all over his body, his jaw grew fangs and stretched into a snout, and his eyes became solid blood red.

Servine and Panpour were shaking because their master went from a happy-go-lucky boy into a giant ape.

"(Now there's something you don't see everyday.)" Panpour said as the ape roared and started to destroy the area.

Panpour and Servine were scared and they decided to run for it.

"(We need to get back to the Pokemon Center and tell the others what has happened to Dark!)" Servine yelled.

"(Right behind you, lets go!)" Panpour yelled as they ran towards the Pokemon Center in Striaton City.

Everyone in the room were still looking at the Full Moon.

"(Sometimes I wish I could just reach out and touch the moon.)" Munna said before everyone heard a monstrous roar from outside.

"(Please tell me that it was just Dark coming back with an empty stomach.)" Dewott said.

"That sounded like it came from outside." Cheren said making everyone worried.

"(Do you think that Dark made a sleeping Pokemon angry?)" Purrloin asked in a scared tone.

"If that's the case, we gotta help him!" Cheren said running to the door.

Before anyone made it out the door, Servine and Panpour came running inside, scared out of their minds.

"Panpour, Servine, where's Dark?" Bianca asked in a worried tone.

"(There's no time to explain, come on, you guys need to see this!)" Servine said as he grabbed Cheren and Bianca with Vine Whip and everyone made it outside.

Once everyone came to a stop, Cheren started to get impatient and asked "Alright, what's gotten into you two?"

Cheren received a monstrous roar as an answer, and everyone saw a giant ape tearing Route 3 apart.

"What is that?!" Bianca yelled as Cheren pulled out his Pokedex.

"No Pokemon data found." the Pokedex explained scaring everyone.

"It's not a Pokemon, we know that much." Cheren gulped.

"You don't think that thing ate Dark, do you?" Bianca asked in a scared tone.

"(No, that giant ape didn't eat Dark! The giant ape IS Dark!)" Panpour yelled shocking everyone.

"That's Dark?! How did this happen?!" Cheren asked in disbelief.

"(We're just as confused as you guys are.)" Servine said truthfully.

"(One minute, he was looking at the Full Moon, the next, he turns into that killing machine!)" Panpour said pointing at Great Ape Dark, who's ripping out trees, scaring away the Pidoves.

Dark smacks one of the Pidoves towards the group as Cheren catches him before he could hit the ground.

"We gotta try to find a way to block out the moon, that way Dark can change back." Bianca said.

"(I know, but how are we gonna do that?)" Dewott asked as Cheren got an idea.

"I know, Tepig, do you know a move called Sunny Day?" Cheren asked the Fire Pig Pokemon.

"(I've tried to, but I keep failing to do so, why?)" Tepig asked in confusion.

"I need you to try to use Sunny Day, that way Dark can turn back to normal." Cheren said.

"Good plan Cheren." Bianca commented.

Tepig got into position for Sunny Day "(I don't know about this Cheren, what if I fail?)"

"You have to try Tepig, otherwise the whole planet is doomed." Cheren said as the Great Ape stomped towards them.

"(Hurry, here he comes!)" Pansear yelled as Tepig tried to summon the sun with Sunny Day, but failed.

"Come on Tepig, we need you!" Cheren said as Tepig tried to use Sunny Day again, but failed.

"(I'm trying Cheren, I'm trying!)" Tepig kept trying but failed.

"This is not good." Bianca said getting worried.

"(And he's getting closer, what are we gonna do?)" Pansage asked as Pidove started to call his friends and they started to peck the ape shocking everyone.

"(They'll stall him long enough for your plan to work.)" Pidove told Cheren.

"Tepig they're doing it for you, come on, you can do it, SUNNY DAY!" Cheren yelled as Tepig yelled and started to glow bright and change shape shocking everyone.

When the glowing stopped, Tepig evolved into a bigger pig standing on two paws and Cheren pulled out his Pokedex.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tepig. Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases." the Pokedex explained as Pignite summoned a bright light of the sun, blocking the moon in the process.

Without the Full Moon, the giant ape started to shrink and look more human like.

Dark changed back into a naked boy with a tail and a red dragon mark on his chest, sleeping as Cheren covered Bianca's eyes as soon as Dark changed back.

"(Well, that was weird.)" Pidove said as the Sunny Day died down.

"(At least he's back to normal... well as normal as the kid gets.)" Purrloin said.

Everyone made it back to the room in the Pokemon Center and put Dark into bed.

The sun was shining bright and Dark was still sleeping like a baby in bed as everyone, including Cheren's new Pidove, watched the sleeping boy.

"(I'm gonna say it now, that was the scariest moment in my entire life!)" Lillipup said.

"(Of course, if Dark hadn't turned into that monster, I wouldn't have evolved into a Pignite and used Sunny Day to change him back.)" Pignite said in a proud tone.

"It's just hard for me to believe that our sweet little Dark can turn into something so dangerous." Bianca said.

"(Not to mention smelly.)" Pansear added.

"(You gotta admit, even though he was dangerous, that was pretty cool.)" Dewott said as Dark started to wake up.

"(Good morning Dark.)" Pansage said in a happy tone.

"Good morning guys, what's for breakfast?" Dark asked confusing everyone.

"Feeling light-hearted are we?" Cheren smirked as Dark giggled until he realized he was naked.

"Hey, what happened to my clothes?" Dark asked as Servine used Vine Whip to bring Dark his backpack as he put on another copy of his outfit.

"Hey Cheren, your Tepig evolved and you caught a Pidove, I'm familiar with these birds back home. Congratulations." Dark said pulling his Pokedex out.

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. These Pokemon live in cities. They are accustomed to people. Flocks often gather in parks and plazas." the Pokedex explained.

"(Don't you remember anything from last night buddy?)" Panpour asked in confusion.

"Not really no. Well, time for breakfast." Dark said walking out the door, leaving his confused friends behind.

"(He doesn't remember anything from last night.)" Servine said while sweat dropping.

"If that's the case, we better not tell him about his ability to turn into a giant ape." Cheren said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what if he finds out about that ability?" Bianca asked.

"What if who finds out about what ability?" Everyone turned in surprise to see Dark tilting his head.

"Uh... it's nothing Dark, come on, lets go get breakfast and get back on the road." Cheren stammered while everyone went down for breakfast.

It's been an interesting night for our heroes, but their spirits are still high and the adventure continues next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	8. Training and Hatching

Training and Hatching

Cheren, Bianca, and the Pokemon were staring at Dark with wide eyes as they watch him eat a small mountain of breakfast food at a fast pace.

"(Jeez, he's like a bottomless pit.)" Pansear said with wide eyes.

After some more eating from the tailed Pokemon trainer, Bianca still looked surprised and said, "Call me crazy, but I think he just ate 40 meals."

"40?! I lost count after 25." Cheren said in shock.

Dark patted his belly, belched and said "That was great."

"Dark, you don't belch in public, especially with a lady with us." Cheren scolded pointing at Bianca.

"Sorry Bianca." Dark said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh there's no need to be sorry, you're just a boy." Bianca said as the egg started to glow, earning the attention of everyone in the group.

"Hey, what's going on with my egg?" Dark asked as the egg continued to glow.

"(Dark, you're egg's hatching!)" Lillipup said as the egg hatched revealing a monkey Pokemon with a flame on his tail.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Dark asked while checking his Pokedex.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires." the Pokedex explained as the Chimp Pokemon happily jumped on Dark's shoulder.

"I've heard about that Pokemon, it's one of the starter Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region." Cheren said as Chimchar happily waved to everyone else.

"Well, welcome to the group Chimchar." Dark happily told Chimchar who was playing with Dark's tail.

"(I can tell, we'll get along great.)" Panpour said with a smirk.

Everyone made it outside to Route 3 after breakfast and saw that Route 3 was still a wreck from last night.

"Hey, what happened here? This place looks like it hit by an Earthquake." Dark said looking around as the others got nervous.

"(Hey guys, look at the size of that footprint!)" Chimchar said pointing at a big footprint shocking everyone except Dark.

"Uh-oh." Cheren and Bianca said silently.

Dark, however, heard them and asked, "What do you mean by uh-oh?"

Cheren and Bianca chuckled nervously as Bianca said "Oh, it's nothing."

"Oh, still I wonder who made that." Dark said looking at the footprint.

"(Uh... I... uh... it was a giant Pokemon, it came out last night and so Cheren had Tepig fight it and making it evolve into Pignite. Also he caught Pidove after fighting the giant Pokemon, good work Cheren.)" Panpour said making an excuse.

"I did? Uh, I mean I did. You see, you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up, so Bianca had to get you outta there so that you can sleep peacefully." Cheren added to the excuse.

Dark ran up and gave his friends a big hug, "Well thanks, you guys are the best."

"No problem. Uh, lets get to training." Bianca said as Dark and his Pokemon went off for training, leaving Cheren and Bianca with their Pokemon.

"(Boy, that was a close one.)" Dewott said sweat dropping.

"(Maybe we should've told him the truth.)" Pansage making everyone look at him in shock.

"We can't tell him. If we tell him the truth, it'll break his little heart if he found out it was him that destroyed Route 3." Bianca said in a sad tone with her hand on her chest, worried about her little friend.

"I have to agree with Pansage, we can't protect him forever." Cheren said in a serious tone.

"We can for Dark's sake, I just want him to keep the silly smile on his face." Bianca said with her hands on her hips while looking at Dark, who was playing with his Pokemon while training both his Pokemon and himself.

"I understand. Believe me, I don't want Dark to be sad either. Answer me this Bianca, what's worse: Him being told the truth by one of us, or him finding out the truth on his own and found out that his closest friends lied to him?" Cheren said in a serious tone.

"I guess you're right, but when's the best time to tell him?" Bianca asked as Cheren sighed.

"We'll tell him as soon as our Unova journey is over, how does that sound?" Cheren asked lifting Bianca's spirits.

"That makes me feel better. Okay Cheren, you've got a deal." Bianca said hugging Cheren.

Cheren got Bianca off him and they shook hands as Cheren said, "Then we agree not to tell Dark until after the journey."

"Tell me what?" Dark asked in confusion scaring everyone else as Dark and his Pokemon came back to the group.

"(Please tell me he didn't hear everything.)" Pignite whispered to the other Pokemon.

"(I sure hope he didn't.)" Munna whispered back.

"Guys, what's going on?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head.

"Uh... we... were... just talking..." Cheren said nervously before he was interrupted by Bianca.

"About the surprise we've planned for your birthday." Bianca lied to Dark hoping that he would buy it.

"Oh okay, I love surprises. I just want you guys to know that you're the best friends anyone can ask for." Dark said.

"Uh... no problem buddy. Now come on, we've got some serious training to do." Cheren said trying his best to keep tears from falling out of his eyes.

True to Cheren's word, everyone stayed in Route 3 and did some serious training. After the training, Dark's new Chimchar evolved into the Playful Pokemon, Monferno, Bianca's Lillipup evolved into a Herdier, and Cheren's Purrloin evolved into a Liepard.

Dark, Cheren, and Bianca looked at the Pokemon and they gave each other a nod as Cheren said, "Alright, I think we're ready for the Gym."

"Yeah, lets go!" Dark cheered as the Pokemon joined him as they marched towards the destination of the next Pokemon Gym: Nacrene City.

Our heroes are ready for their next Gym battle, but what will happen once they reach Nacrene City? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	9. Battle in front of the museum

Battle in front of the museum

Dark, Cheren, and Bianca got their Pokemon all healed up at the Pokemon center, and are now walking around Nacrene City, trying to find the next Gym.

Dark looked around and saw a familiar person in front of the Nacrene City museum and decided to say "hi".

Cheren saw Dark running up to the person in front of the museum, got all wide eyed and said, "Dark wait!"

Dark walked up to the person and said, "Hi there N."

N looked at the little tailed boy and smiled a little.

"(Oh no, not this guy again.)" Panpour complained as Cheren and Bianca finally caught up to Dark.

"What are you doing standing in front of that building?" Dark asked as N petted Panpour.

"I see a future where Pokemon live in peace, and I want them to realize the future. My dream is for all Pokemon to live in peace and harmony." N said before walking up to Dark and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Tell me, do you really care for Pokemon?"

"Of course I do, I love Pokemon, in fact I love everything." Dark said with a silly smile on his face.

"I see. In order for Pokemon to live in peace, I need the help of the legendary Dragon Pokemon." N said confusing Dark and his friends.

N looked at Dark and said, "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see the same future as me."

A Pidove came to N's side, ready for battle.

"Lets go Panpour!" Dark said as Panpour got off his master's shoulder and got ready for battle.

"Pidove, Wing Attack!" N said as Pidove charged towards Panpour with glowing wings.

"Dodge and use Scald!" Dark said as Panpour jumped out of the way and sprayed some hot water on the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon, burning him in the process.

"Pidove, Wing Attack again!" N said as Pidove hit Panpour with his wings.

"Panpour, use Scald again!" Dark said as Panpour fired some more hot water on Pidove, knocking him out.

N picked up Pidove and said, "You've fought well my friend, now let Tympole take over.", then a Tadpole Pokemon landed in front of N as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Tympole, the Tadpole Pokemon. By vibrating its cheeks, it emits sound waves imperceptible to humans. It uses the rhythm of these sounds to talk." the Pokedex explained as Panpour went next to his master.

"Go Servine!" Dark said releasing the Grass Snake Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"I see, so your friend has evolved. Tympole, BubbleBeam!" N said as Tympole fired a lot of bubbles at Servine, who took little damage and looked like he was enjoying it.

"Try this, Servine, Leaf Tornado!" Dark said as Servine released the attack on Tympole, ending the battle quickly.

Tympole hopped next to Pidove as N smiled and said, "Nice work, now try battling Timburr."

A Pokemon holding a squared log came next to N ready for battle as Dark pulled his Pokedex out again.

"Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. These Pokemon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs." the Pokedex explained.

"I see, return Servine." Dark said as he returned Servine to his Pokeball.

"Go Monferno!" Dark said as he released Monferno from his pokeball, getting ready for battle.

"Incredible, I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." N said as Monferno gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, I got him as an egg from Professor Rowan." Dark said as Bianca pulled out her Pokedex for more information on Monferno.

"Monferno, the Playful Pokemon, and the evolved form of Chimchar. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keeps its foes at an ideal distance." the Pokedex explained.

"(Now lets see the results of his training.)" Panpour smirked.

"Timburr, Low Kick!" N said as Timburr slid on the road to kick Monferno off his feet.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Monferno jumped out of the way and came at Timburr very fast and gave him a good punch to the gut, causing a puff of smoke to cover the area.

When the smoke cleared, Monferno and Timburr were staring at each other, ready for more.

"Monferno, Flamethrower!" Dark said as Monferno fired the Flamethrower from his mouth at Timburr, who dodged it.

Monferno continued firing his Flamethrower at Timburr, until Timburr finally got knocked out from behind.

Monferno and Dark hugged each other and laughed with Panpour, Cheren, and Bianca until N clapped his hands and walked towards Dark.

"I'm impressed, it seems as though you really care for your Pokemon. However, this is only the beginning of our destinies. In order for Pokemon to live in peace, I need the help of the legendary Dragon Pokemon, Reshiram. I'll see you again Dark, don't stop caring about Pokemon." N said before leaving Nacrene City, confusing Dark and his friends.

"He seems nice." Dark said making his friends look at him and sweat drop.

Then a woman came from inside the museum and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Sorry, we just ran into a little trouble while trying to find the Gym." Bianca said as the woman chuckled.

"Let me guess, you three are here to challenge the Gym leader to a battle. Well you kids are looking at her, I'm Lenora, the Gym leader of the Nacrene City Gym." Lenora said pointing at herself and the museum, shocking everyone.

"But isn't it a museum?" Dark asked in confusion.

Lenora giggled, pinched Dark's cheek and said, "It is a museum and it's also the Gym of Nacrene City."

"Great, now we can get our second badge." Cheren said.

"You got it, lets go." Lenora said before they heard a loud growling sound and everyone looked at Dark, who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Lenora giggled, petted Dark's head and said, "I guess we better quiet that tummy of yours first. Follow me, I know where the cafe is."

"Alright food!" Dark said as they followed Lenora to the cafe.

Our heroes finally made it to Nacrene City. The second Gym battle begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	10. The 2nd Gym Battle

The 2nd Gym Battle

Everyone looked in shock as they saw Dark eat a lot of food.

Lenora chuckled a bit but was still sweat dropping, "My, he's a hungry little boy."

"(I'm still trying to figure out where he keeps his spare stomach.)" Panpour said as Dark finished his 34th plate of food.

"His manners still need some work though." Cheren said sweat dropping, he then turned to Lenora and apologized, "I'm so sorry you have to see this Lenora."

"Oh don't worry about it, I know he must have worked up quite an appetite after the battle in front of the museum." Lenora said putting a hand on Dark's head.

After the meal, everyone went inside the museum and saw one of the directors.

"Hello and welcome to the Nacrene City Museum." the director said.

"Hi there." Dark said waving his hand.

The director showed Dark and his friends around the museum.

Bianca saw a skeleton of a Dragon Pokemon and asked, "Excuse me, but what kind of Pokemon was that?"

"Oh, it's the skeleton of a Dragon-type Pokemon from long ago." the director said before everyone saw Dark on top of the skeleton biting on one of the bones.

"Yuck, that tastes terrible." Dark complained before Cheren used Pansage's Vine Whip to get Dark off the skeleton and smacked him on the head.

"Ow, Cheren what did you do that for?" Dark said holding his head.

"Be glad it wasn't one of the directors of the museum, they would've done worse! Just don't ever do anything like that again!" Cheren scolded.

"Now that that's over, dear, these three are here for a Gym Battle with me." Lenora said as her husband nodded in understanding and they went into the Gym which was also a library.

"Here's how it works, I'll challenge all of you one trainer at a time. And if each of you wins, I'll give you each a Basic Badge." Lenora said holding a badge with two purple squares and one purple rectangle on it.

"Cool, so who's going first?" Dark asked in excitement as his tail wagged back and forth in the same excitement.

"Easy there kiddo, I'll battle you first." Lenora said pointing at Bianca.

"Alright, lets do it!" Bianca said as she took her place on the battlefield.

"I'll battle Cheren next, and finally I'll battle Dark." Lenora said taking her spot on the battlefield.

Dark poked Cheren on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Cheren, why am I picked last? Is it because of what happened at the cafe, or is it because of what I did to the skeleton?"

Cheren shrugged and said, "I really have no idea, but my guess is that she wants to start off ladies first."

"What do you mean by ladies first?" Dark asked in confusion.

Cheren looked at Dark while sweat dropping and asked, "You mean you've never heard of that rule of life?"

"Uh, what rule?" Dark asked making Cheren smack his forehead.

Cheren sweat dropped again and said, "Oh it's nothing, never mind. Lets just watch the battle."

"Go Herdier!" Lenora said as she released the Loyal Dog Pokemon from her Pokeball as Bianca pulled out her Pokedex.

"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. It loyally follows its trainer orders. For ages, they have helped trainers raise Pokemon." the Pokedex explained.

"Go Pansear!" Bianca said as she released the High Temp Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Herdier, use Take Down!" Lenora said as Herdier charged towards Pansear.

"Pansear, use Rock Smash!" Bianca said as Pansear pulled out a random rock from out of nowhere, and hit Herdier with it and crushing the rock.

"Good one Bianca!" Cheren cheered while Dark looked confused.

"What kind of move was that?" Dark asked.

"It's called Rock Smash. It's a Fighting-Type move that can also lower your opponents defense." Cheren explained.

"Oh, okay I get it now. But I still have one question." Dark said.

"What is it?" Cheren asked.

"Where did the rock come from?" Dark asked.

Cheren began to answer with, "From... uh... um... You know, that's a good question."

Herdier fainted from another Rock Smash from Pansear as Lenora returned Herdier to her Pokeball.

"Very good, but lets see how you fair against Watchog!" Lenora said as she released a Pokemon with yellow and red eyes, buck teeth, a long tail and a dark red and yellow body.

"Whoa, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Dark asked as Cheren pulled out his Pokedex for information.

"Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark." the Pokedex explained.

"Watchog, Retaliate!" Lenora said as the Lookout Pokemon came at Pansear with a powerful attack, knocking the High Temp Pokemon out.

"What just happened?" Bianca asked in shock.

"Wait, I've heard of that move. Retaliate is a Normal-Type attack that doubles when an ally is unable to battle." Cheren explained.

"Looks like someone did his homework." Lenora smirked.

"Alright, go Munna!" Bianca said as she released the Dream Eater Pokemon from her Pokeball, but instead of landing in the ring, Munna went over to Dark and started to munch on his head, making the tailed boy laugh while everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"Hey... Munna... cut it out... that... tickles." Dark got out in between laughs.

"Oh man, how embarrassing." Bianca complained while blushing with embarrassment.

"(You can't leave my master alone with Munna can't you?)" Panpour asked dully.

"Nope, it's like having a child, only without any of the joy." Cheren said dully as he helped get Munna off his little friend.

"That's just too cute." Lenora said as Munna floated over to the battlefield.

"Are you alright Dark?" Cheren asked in a concerned tone.

Dark giggled and put his hat back on, "Don't worry, I'm fine. My mom told me that if a Munna keeps eating your dreams, it just means they like you."

Cheren sweat dropped and asked dully, "Did Mitsumi also tell you that Munnas think your dreams are an all you can eat buffet?" the mentioning of Mitsumi earned Lenora's attention.

"No but she DID tell me to keep on believing." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Now Munna, Psybeam!" Bianca said as Munna released a colorful beam from her mouth and hit Watchog.

"Watchog, Crunch!" Lenora said as Watchog charged towards Munna getting ready to chomp the Dream Eater Pokemon.

"Gotcha, Munna, Hypnosis!" Bianca said as Munna hypnotized Watchog to sleep.

"Now end it with Zen Headbutt!" Bianca said as Munna charged head first towards the sleeping Lookout Pokemon, glowing blue, and ended the battle with Zen Headbutt.

"Very good, here's your Basic Badge Bianca." Lenora said giving Bianca the Basic Badge.

"Thank you very much Lenora." Bianca said.

"It's no problem. Alright Cheren, it's your turn." Lenora said.

"Wait, shouldn't you heal your Pokemon first?" Cheren asked.

Lenora chuckled and said, "Don't worry about that, I've already healed them up over there." Lenora pointed at the healing machine before grabbing her Pokeballs, "That way I can you three on without having to go to the Pokemon center."

"Alright then, lets go." Cheren said taking his place on the battlefield as was Lenora.

"Go Herdier!" Lenora said as she released Herdier from her Pokeball.

"Go Pidove!" Cheren said as he released the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Herdier, use Tackle!" Lenora said as Herdier charged towards Pidove.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Cheren said as Pidove flew away from Herdier and attacked it quickly from behind.

"Nice move, but I'm not losing this. Herdier, use Take Down!" Lenora said as Herdier charged in head first.

"Quick Attack again Pidove!" Cheren said as Pidove's Quick Attack struggled with Herdier's Take Down, and during the struggle, Pidove started to glow and change shape. When the glowing stopped, Pidove evolved from a tiny pigeon into a medium sized pigeon.

"Pidove, you've evolved into Tranquill!" Cheren exclaimed as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Many people believe that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war." the Pokedex explained.

"Evolved or not it still doesn't stand a chance. Herdier, Take Down!" Lenora said as Herdier charged towards Tranquill, but Tranquill's eye glinted and flew out of the way before Herdier could hit him.

"Alright, Tranquill learned Detect! Now use Air Cutter!" Cheren said as Tranquill flapped his wings, releasing circular waves of wind, knocking Herdier out.

"Good job, now for Watchog!" Lenora said as she released Watchog from her Pokeball.

"In that case, Tranquill, return." Cheren said as he called Tranquill back.

"Go Pignite!" Cheren said as he released the Fire Pig Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Watchog, Crunch!" Lenora said as Watchog charged towards Pignite, getting ready to chomp him down.

Pignite dodged and went behind Watchog as Cheren smirked, "Good, now use Arm Thrust!"

Pignite slammed Watchog five times with his arm, ending the battle.

"That was a good battle Cheren, you have earned the Basic Badge." Lenora said giving Cheren the Basic Badge.

"Thank you very much Lenora." Cheren said.

Dark jumped up and down with excitement and said, "Alright, I'm next!"

"Hold on a second Dark, before we begin, I'd like to ask you something." Lenora said confusing everyone.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

"Do you know a martial artist named Mitsumi?" Lenora asked with a smirk.

"Yep, she's my mom, she's been giving me some martial arts lessons." Dark answered.

"I've heard about your mother, she's a good woman." Lenora said.

"Thank you ma'am." Dark said in a polite tone while bowing down to Lenora.

Lenora grabbed 3 bricks and smirked, "Since your mom's teaching you martial arts, I bet you can break these with one hand."

"Even better, I can break them with one finger." Dark said as he broke right through the bricks using only one finger, shocking everyone except for Panpour, who smirked.

"Wow, those lessons are really paying off." Cheren said in a shocked tone.

"Very good boy, now lets start the battle." Lenora said as the combatants took their spots on the battlefield.

"Go Herdier!" Lenora said as she released the Loyal Dog Pokemon from her Pokeball.

"Lets go for it Monferno!" Dark said as he released the Playful Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"You never fail to surprise me boy, it's not everyday I get to battle a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region. Herdier, Take Down!" Lenora said as Herdier charged head first towards Monferno, who had a smirk on his face.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Monferno dodged with great speed that would rival Quick Attack and attacked Herdier from above with a good Mach Punch, knocking her out quickly shocking everyone.

"Impressive, taken out with one shot. Now go Watchog!" Lenora said as she released the Lookout Pokemon from her Pokeball.

"Now, use Retaliate!" Lenora said as Watchog attacked Monferno, but didn't seem to do much.

"Monferno, are you okay?" Dark asked in a worried tone as Monferno smiled and gave his master a Thumbs-Up.

"In that case, use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Monferno moved around with great speed around Watchog, confusing her, then Monferno Mach Punched Watchog after appearing in front of her, knocking her out in the process.

"Knocked out with one hit twice in a row, I'm impressed." Cheren said with wide eyes.

"Just like his master." Bianca said with wide eyes.

"You're definitely Mitsumi's son alright, here's the Basic Badge." Lenora said giving Dark the Basic Badge.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Dark said in a polite tone as he and Monferno bowed to Lenora.

Then they heard some arguing coming from outside the Gym/Library.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"Lets find out, this could be fun!" Dark said returning Monferno to his Pokeball before bolting out with Panpour on his shoulder.

"Always optimistic." Cheren mumbled before he, Bianca, and Lenora ran after Dark and yelled, "Hey Dark, wait for us!"

What could be happening in the Nacrene Museum? Is it good or is it bad? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	11. Get that Dragon Skull

Get that Dragon Skull

Dark and his friends looked around the museum to see a lot of Team Plasma Grunts eying the Dragon Skeleton.

"(Oh great, them again.)" Panpour complained.

"What are you doing here?" one of the directors asked.

"We're here for the Dragon Skull. We believe that it's the key to bring back the legendary Dragon Pokemon, Reshiram. Now if you don't mind, we'll be taking the Dragon Skull." one of the grunts said as everyone saw the Dragon Skull in the hands of one of the grunts.

"That's not nice, you can't take things that aren't yours." Dark said to the grunts.

Before anyone could take the Dragon Skull back, the grunts used smoke screen and covered the museum in a blanket of smoke as everyone coughed.

"Tranquill... blow the... smoke away!" Cheren said in between coughs as he released Tranquill from his Pokeball and the Wild Pigeon Pokemon blew the smoke away with his wings.

When the smoke cleared, the Team Plasma Grunts, as well as the Dragon Skull, were gone.

"The Dragon Skull is gone!" one of the directors exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"They couldn't have gotten far, lets go!" Lenora said as she, Dark, Panpour, Cheren, and Bianca ran out of the museum, only to be greeted by another person.

"Hello, am I interrupting something?" the person said.

"Who are you?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Thank goodness." Lenora said before turning her attention to Dark and his friends, "Kids, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's the Castelia City Gym Leader."

"That's me. What's going on anyway?" Burgh asked as Lenora began to explain what just happened in the museum.

After the explanation, Burgh looked shocked and said, "Those crooks, we must get that skull back to the museum where it belongs."

"We'll split up into three teams, I'll check the east side of the city, Cheren and Bianca will stay here and protect the museum just in case those guys come back to steal something else, Burgh I want you to take Dark with you and search for them in Pinwheel Forest!" Lenora instructed before she took off for the east side of the city.

"Well then, lets go to Pinwheel Forest." Burgh said to Dark who happily nodded.

"Be careful out there." Bianca said to Dark in a concerned tone.

"Come back to the museum after one of us gets the Dragon Skull back." Cheren told his little tailed friend.

They were walking to Pinwheel Forest and Burgh decided to have a little conversation with Dark.

"So you already know me, what's your name my boy?" Burgh asked.

"I'm Dark and this is my friend, Panpour." Dark happily introduced to the Castelia City Gym Leader.

"You know, I remember a martial artist named Mitsumi who told me she was raising a boy with a tail." Burgh said.

"That's me, Mitsumi is my mom. It's funny, it's like everyone in the Unova Region has heard of my mom." Dark said.

"That's because she's been all over the Unova Region, helping others using both Pokemon and martial arts. I've heard that she was trained by the turtle hermit, Master Roshi." Burgh said.

"I heard that he's a good instructor." Dark said before he started sniffing the air confusing Burgh.

"What are you doing?" Burgh asked.

"I think... *sniff, sniff*... yeah, I think I've got it." Dark muttered before running further into Pinwheel Forest and yelled, "I'VE PICKED UP THE SCENT!"

"The scent? Hey, wait for me!" Burgh said running after the tailed boy and his Pokemon.

They followed Dark's nose right to where they saw two Team Plasma Grunts holding the Dragon Skull.

"Dark my boy, you have a good nose that would rival a Herdier." Burgh said as they hid behind the bushes behind the grunts.

"(Yeah, he's always sniffing at random times and sometimes sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.)" Panpour said as they jumped out of the bushes to confront the grunts who were shocked to see them.

"Oh no, it's that kid again." one of the grunts complained.

"We're ready for you this time." the second grunt said as both grunts released a Watchog and a Purrloin from their Pokeballs.

"Go Monferno!" Dark released Monferno from his Pokeball.

"Let me help you, go Whirlipede!" Burgh released a Pokemon that looked like it's curled up from his Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon, and the evolved form of Venipede. It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent." the Pokedex explained.

"Watchog, Hyper Fang!" one of the grunts said as Watchog charged towards the opponents with sharp teeth.

"Purrloin, Fury Swipes!" the other grunt said as Purrloin charged towards the opponents with sharp claws.

"Whirlipede, get in front of Monferno and use protect!" Burgh said as Whirlipede rolled in front of Monferno and created a blue barrier around the two Pokemon, protecting them from the opponents attacks.

"Thanks, now Monferno, attack them both with Mach Punch!" Dark said as Monfernos hands glowed and he charged towards the opponents with great speed and knocked them out each with one hit.

"He's not human, the boss will be mad!" one of the grunts said in a scared tone.

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" the second grunt shouted as they ran for their lives, dropping the Dragon Skull in the process.

"Hey, come back here!" Dark said as he returned Monferno and ran after the grunts with Panpour on his asters shoulder.

"Wait Dark, come back!" Burgh yelled, but it was too late, Dark was too far ahead, chasing the grunts that ran away like big cowards.

Lenora, Cheren, and Bianca came running towards Burgh.

"What are you guys doing here?" Burgh asked as Lenora picked up the Dragon Skull.

"We heard some screams and decided to check it out. It looks like it led us to the Dragon Skull." Lenora said as almost everyone started to cheer until Cheren noticed that Dark was nowhere to be found.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Dark?" Cheren asked as he and Bianca looked around the area for their little tailed friend.

"He ran after the two grunts who dropped the skull." Burgh said shocking Cheren and Bianca.

"This is not good, Tranquill, fly ahead and find Dark!" Cheren said as he released Tranquill from his Pokeball and the pigeon went on ahead to find Dark.

"You guys should go on ahead and find your friend, I've gotta get the skull back to the museum." Lenora said as the others ran off to find Dark.

On the Skyarrow Bridge, the two grunts were still running from Dark and Panpour.

"STOP!" Dark shouted.

"Man, does this kid ever give up?" one of the grunts panted until both grunts came to a complete stop in the middle of the bridge and Dark stopped right behind them.

"Oy-vey, what do you want from us?" the grunts asked in annoyance.

"First of all, give the Dragon Skull back to the museum. Secondly, you have to apologize for taking it in the first place." Dark said as Panpour looked to see that they don't have the skull.

"(Uh Dark, I don't think they have the Dragon Skull anymore.)" Panpour told his master.

"We dropped the skull back in the forest, didn't you see it on the grass?!" one of the grunts yelled as the wind suddenly picked up.

"Oh no, now what?!" the second grunt yelled as the grunts, Dark, and Panpour were blown away by a storm of wind and leaves, blowing them to a big city.

The feet of a four-legged Pokemon was the only thing that was seen by Dark's eyes before the Pokemon turned into a green blur as Dark and Panpour blacked out.

"THIS IS NOT OUR DAY!" the two Team Plasma Grunts yelled with toon tears coming out of their eyes like waterfalls.

It seems as though the adventure just got more interesting for Dark, but what will happen to him now that he's separated from Cheren and Bianca? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	12. Lost in Castelia City

Lost in Castelia City

In the Pokemon center of Castelia City, Dark was laying down on a bed with a bandage on his left cheek and another on his right hand while a pink Pokemon with blue eyes was using a healing move on Dark.

Dark started to wake up and saw his Panpour getting healed by the pink Pokemon.

"(Dark, you're awake! Are you okay buddy?)" Panpour said as Dark looked around the area.

"I'm fine, but where are we?" Dark asked.

"You're in the Pokemon center of Castelia City." Dark turned to see Nurse Joy next to him as she continued, "You crashed right in front of the Pokemon center, you were injured and unconscious so I had to take you inside to get all healed up as well as your Pokemon."

"Thank you very much ma'am." Dark said in a polite tone before he got healed by the pink Pokemon as Dark got his Pokedex out for more info.

"Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. Its auditory senses is astounding. It has a radarlike ability to understand its surroundings through slight sounds." the Pokedex explained as Panpour took his place on Dark's shoulder.

"You should be more careful. What happened to you anyway?" Nurse Joy said as Dark put his hat back on.

"I was chasing these guys in white robes on a bridge to try to get the Dragon Skull back from them, then the next thing I knew, me and Panpour were blown away by a strong wind surrounded by leaves, and that's how we got here." Dark explained.

"(Even though Cheren told you to come back to the museum once we have the Dragon Skull.)" Panpour glared at Dark as he remembered that his friends were nowhere to be found.

"Oh well, I guess I should head back to Nacrene City." Dark said turning to bow his head down to Nurse Joy and said in a polite tone, "Thank you again for healing us."

"It's no trouble." Nurse Joy said as Dark made his way out the door.

Once Dark stepped outside, he saw that Castelia City was a big city, big and busy.

"Wow, it's like a maze in this city." Dark said in a shocked tone looking around to see a lot of tall buildings and didn't notice someone coming towards him and Panpour.

"That's a fine looking Panpour you got there my boy." a man said to Dark.

"Thanks, he's been with me for years." Dark said in a happy tone.

"Here get a load of this." the man said holding a blue stone.

"What is it?" Dark asked in confusion.

"This my boy is a Water Stone." the man said.

Dark took the stone, popped it in his mouth, spat it out in disgust, and said, "This Waffle Stone doesn't taste very good."

Panpour smacked Dark on the head and yelled, "(He said Water Stone, not Waffle Stone! IT'S NOT EVEN THE SAME COLOR AS A WAFFLE!)"

"This stone makes certain Pokemon evolve, you're not suppose to eat it." the man said while sweat dropping.

"It makes some Pokemon evolve?" Dark asked while looking at the Water Stone.

"Yes it does. For example, it can make your Panpour evolve into a Simipour." the man explained.

"What's a Simipour?" Dark asked in confusion while taking out his Pokedex.

"Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon, and the evolved form of Panpour. The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall." the Pokedex explained as Panpour looked at a picture of his evolved form in disgust.

"Try the Water Stone on you Panpour and you'll get a powerful Simipour." the man said before Dark gave him the Water Stone back.

"Thanks but no thanks sir." Dark said.

"I don't understand." the man said.

"I don't want my Panpour to be anything different than what he is now. He enjoys riding on my shoulder, and I like it when he rides on it. He's my best friend." Dark explained as Panpour hugged and kissed his friend.

"I understand, take care." the man said before walking away.

Dark and Panpour were walking down the city, only to get even more lost than before and after a few hours they stopped right in front of the Pokemon center.

"You know, there's something familiar about that building." Dark said looking at the Pokemon center.

"(Aw man, this is the Pokemon center of Castelia City, we're right back where we started!)" Panpour complained.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to ask someone." Dark said as he started to walk away from the Pokemon center.

"(Just be careful buddy, the city can be a dangerous place, especially in a dark alleyway.)" Panpour warned as they walked down the road, unaware that Cheren's Tranquill was flying above the city and found Dark and Panpour and decided to fly back to his master.

Back in Nacrene City, Cheren and Bianca were sitting down at a table outside the cafe eating with their Pokemon (except for Tranquill who was still finding Dark).

"(It just isn't the same without him.)" Pignite said in a sad tone.

"I told him to come back to the museum after we got the Dragon Skull back." Cheren said in an angry tone, but deep down he was worried about his friend.

"I just hope he's okay." Bianca said in a worried tone.

Then they heard Cheren's Tranquill flying towards them.

"Did you find him Tranquill?" Cheren asked.

"(I did, he's in the big city, Castelia City!)" Tranquill chirped happily shocking everyone.

"Castelia City?! This is bad." Cheren said.

"What are you talking about? We now know where to find Dark." Bianca said in a happy tone.

"I've heard about Castelia City, it's the biggest city in all of Unova. Besides Dark's not use to urban life." Cheren explained.

"(Still, Burgh is there and he's still looking for Dark.)" Dewott said.

"(I bet Dark's challenging Burgh to a battle for another Gym Badge right now as we speak.)" Liepard said.

"We still need to get over to Castelia City and get Dark." Cheren said as he and Bianca returned their Pokemon and headed towards the road to Castelia City.

"What if Dark isn't at the Gym? He's probably lost in the street, all cold, confused, and hungry. Poor little guy." Bianca said in a worried tone.

Back in Castelia City, Dark kept trying to ask for directions on how to get out of the city, but he was being ignored by passing people who're trying to get to their jobs, making Panpour angry.

"They seem like they're in a rush, they must be late for lunch." Dark said.

"(HOW BIG IS THIS CITY?!)" Panpour shouted to the heavens in anger.

Dark then spotted a Team Plasma Grunt getting on a boat off the Liberty Pier and decided to follow them before he was stopped by a man in a trench coat.

"Hey kid, what's the rush?" the man in the trench coat asked.

"There's a bad man in that boat and I'm trying to catch him." Dark said.

"The boat in the Liberty Pier? You'll need a pass to get on the boat kid, lucky for you, I have just the thing. Here." the man in the trench coat said handing Dark a pass that says Liberty on it.

"A pass?" Dark asked in confusion.

"It's all yours, you may find some interesting Pokemon where that boat's going. Good luck with the bad guy kiddo." the man in the trench coat said before walking down an alleyway.

"He's nice, come on." Dark said as he and Panpour walked towards Liberty Pier, presented the pass to pass man, and they were on the boat to Liberty Island.

What's in store for Dark at Liberty Island? What kind of Pokemon will be there? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	13. Enter Victini

Enter Victini

The boat came to a stop at a mysterious island, and Dark and Panpour walked out of the boat.

"(Where are we?)" Panpour asked looking around only to find a single building that looks old.

"I don't know, lets look inside the building." Dark said as they made their way to the mysterious building.

Meanwhile, Cheren and Bianca made it to Castelia City and entered the Pokemon center in hope to find their little tailed buddy inside.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but have you seen a little boy with a tail and a Panpour on his shoulder around?" Cheren asked Nurse Joy.

"I did see someone like that. He was here, but he left to see the city." Nurse Joy said disappointing Cheren and Bianca.

"Dark, why can't you just sit still for once you troublesome goofball?" Cheren asked silently.

"He could be anywhere, we better start looking for him." Bianca said as she and Cheren continued their search for Dark, unaware that someone was watching them.

Dark and Panpour entered the mysterious building and saw some pictures of a man and a Pokemon who has ears in a V formation and blue eyes.

"(Now that's an interesting Pokemon.)" Panpour said as Dark looked to his right to see the Team Plasma Grunt they were following enter a room.

"Panpour, I think one of the members of Team Plasma went into that room. Come on." Dark said as they followed the grunt into the room.

They entered the room to see more grunts and the Pokemon from the picture.

"Now now Victini, we just want to take you away from this place so you can make some new friends." one of the grunts said as Victini shook his head no.

"Lets just take Victini!" the second grunt said as they went to grab Victini, but a voice stopped them.

"STOP!" the grunts turned to see Dark and Panpour as Dark continued, "Leave that poor Pokemon alone!"

"Sorry kid, we can't do that. Besides, who's gonna stop us?" the third grunt said.

"I will." Dark said making the grunts laugh at him.

"And just how are you gonna stop us little man?" the first grunt asked.

"I have my Pokemon with me and I've learned karate from my mom." Dark said making the grunts laugh at him again.

"If that's true, why don't you karate chop me right here. Give me your best shot." the first grunt said pointing at his neck.

"If you say so." Dark said with a goofy grin as he chopped the grunt in the neck, knocking him out and shocking the other grunts.

"(He's stronger than he looks folks don't be fooled.)" Panpour said with a smirk on his face as Victini watched in awe.

"Alright, you're asking for it kid! Go Liepard!" the second grunt said as he released Liepard from the Pokeball.

"Go Watchog!" the third grunt said as he released the Lookout Pokemon from the Pokeball.

"Go Servine and Monferno!" Dark said as he released Servine and Monferno from their Pokeballs.

"(Go get them guys!)" Panpour cheered as Victini went over to Dark's side to watch the battle.

"Liepard, Fury Swipes!" the second grunt said as Liepard charged towards Servine with sharp claws.

"Watchog, Crunch!" the third grunt said as Watchog charged towards Monferno with good chompers.

"Servine, hold both Liepard and Watchog with Leaf Tornado! Monferno, while they're inside the Leaf Tornado, use Mach Punch on them!" Dark said unaware that Victini touched both Servine and Monferno as Servine fired a powerful Leaf Tornado, trapping the enemies as Monferno fired two powerful Mach Punches on the enemy Pokemon, knocking them out with one combo attack.

"(That was a bit too powerful, even for Servine and Monferno.)" Panpour said in confusion.

"This ain't over kid! We'll leave Victini alone, but know this, Team Plasma won't stop until all Pokemon are liberated from humans!" the third grunt said as the two grunts carried the first grunt out of the building, leaving Dark and his Pokemon alone with Victini, who was playing with Dark's tail.

Victini shook hands with Dark and all his Pokemon and said, "(Thank you all for helping me.)"

"You're welcome, I couldn't let them do anything bad to you." Dark said petting Victini on the head.

"(I'm surprised that combo move we did was more powerful than we thought.)" Monferno said as Servine nodded in agreement.

"(Actually, I gave you guys an energy boost during the battle.)" Victini said with a wink confusing everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail.

"(Maybe the Pokedex knows.)" Panpour said as Dark got his Pokedex out for more info.

"Victini, the Victory Pokemon. It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it." the Pokedex explained.

"What are doing here all by yourself anyway?" Dark asked as Victini had a sad look on its face.

"(I've been waiting for my friend. We use to have so much fun in this place together. But one day, he said something I couldn't understand, and before I knew, he was gone. I've been here ever since. I just don't know what to do.)" Victini explained as Dark petted Victini on the head again.

"(That's easy, see the world and make new friends.)" Servine said.

"(Well, I've never thought of that. I've been here for so long, it feels like the entire world to me. I'm not sure if I can make any new friends.)" Victini said.

"You've already made some new friends, we're your friends." Dark said as he and his Pokemon smiled at Victini.

"(Well, if you guys think I should see the world and make some friends, I'll do it!)" Victini exclaimed as everyone made it out of the building, only to be greeted by Professor Juniper.

"Hi Professor Juniper." Dark said in a happy tone.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I was just helping Victini from being taken by Team Plasma." Dark said pointing to Victini who was standing on his right shoulder, shocking the professor.

"(Hi nice to meet you.)" Victini said to the professor.

"You've helped Victini?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, why do you look so surprised to see Victini?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Victini is said to be Pokemon #0 in the Pokedex, so I decided to do some more research on the little guy." Professor Juniper explained.

"(You want to know more about little old me? Well why didn't you just say so in the first place? I'll go with you back to your lab and you can find out more about me.)" Victini said flying over to Professor Juniper's shoulder.

"He's gonna go back to your lab with you, after that, Victini plans to see the world." Dark said.

"Dark, you better get back to Castelia City, Cheren and Bianca are there looking for you and they're worried sick about you." Professor Juniper said as Dark returned Servine and Monferno to their Pokeballs.

"I guess it's best to go back." Dark said.

"Come on, the boat's about to leave." Professor Juniper said as she and Dark got on the boat and they were on their way back to Castelia City.

Dark and Professor Juniper made it back to Castelia City.

"Good luck on your journey, I've gotta get back to my lab for more research on Victini." Professor Juniper said before walking away from the tailed boy.

Victini turned back to Dark and said, "(So long my friend, I hope we meet again someday!)"

Burgh walked up to the tailed boy and said, "Ah, there you are, I'm afraid something happened to your friend's Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" Dark asked.

"It was taken by Team Plasma and your friends have been searching all over for it." Burgh explained.

This is terrible, Dark's friends had an encounter with Team Plasma and had one of their Pokemon stolen. Which Pokemon was stolen, and who had their Pokemon taken away? For more answers, find out what happens next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	14. Get Munna Back

Get Munna Back

Dark, Panpour, and Burgh were searching all over for the Team Plasma Grunts who stole a Pokemon from one of Dark's friends.

Dark then smelled something in the air and took off full speed following his nose until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Dark?" Dark, Panpour, and Burgh looked over to see Cheren standing in front of the Castelia City Gym.

"Cheren?" Dark asked before Cheren walked over to Dark and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Didn't I tell you to come back to the museum as soon as we got the Dragon Skull back?" Cheren asked/scolded.

Dark scratched the back of his head, smiled sheepishly, and said, "Sorry, I guess I got carried away."

"Do you have any idea how worried me and Bianca were?!" Cheren yelled as Dark sniffed the air again.

"Hold that thought, I think I've found the grunts that stole one of your Pokemon. *sniff, sniff* Come on!" Dark said before taking off to a building near the Gym.

They made it to the mysterious building only to be confronted by two Team Plasma Grunts.

"Oh great it's that kid again." one of the grunts complained after seeing Dark.

"Sorry, but only members of Team Plasma are allowed to enter." the second grunt said calmly before trying to kick Dark away.

The grunts tried to hit Dark before he kicked both the grunts in the face, knocking them both out.

"That's not very nice." Dark said.

"(Dark, you shouldn't play so rough with girls.)" Panpour said sweat dropping as everyone saw Bianca and a girl with a lot of purple hair running towards them.

"Dark, there you are!" Bianca said with tears in her eyes as she ran up to Dark and gave him a big hug.

"I found him getting off the boat in the Liberty Pier with the professor." Burgh said.

"Bianca, I think Dark found out where your Munna is." Cheren said.

"Really where?" Bianca asked as Dark pointed at the building they were in front of them with his tail.

"Lets go get Munna back." Dark said as they entered the building.

Inside, they've found Ghetsis, Team Plasma Grunts, and Bianca's Munna.

"And here I thought Team Plasma would be safe from the Castelia City Gym leader, but we were discovered more quickly than I imagined." a man in a cloak named Bronius said.

"Perhaps we've underestimated the Gym leaders." another man in a cloak named Rood said.

"We wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for him." the purple haired girl said pointing at Dark who had no idea what was going on.

"Give me back Munna!" Bianca said in an angry tone.

"My dear girl, we're just giving Munna a chance to be free." Bronius said.

"What you guys are doing is taking a friend away from us." Dark said.

Rood walked to Dark, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "I know it may be hard for you to believe my boy, but it's best to let Pokemon be free from humans instead of keeping them inside Pokeballs."

"(You jerks don't know what we want as Pokemon, and keep your hands off my master you thief!)" Panpour said pushing Rood's hand off Dark's shoulder in anger.

"Do you truly believe that Pokemon and humans can live in harmony by not liberating them?" Ghetsis asked Burgh.

"Yes I do, we help each other out." Burgh said in a serious tone.

Ghetsis thought about it for a minute before saying, "Very well then, you can have Munna back. But we won't stop until all Pokemon are free from humans, make no mistake about that." and with that, the members of Team Plasma left the building.

Munna happily flew up to Dark and munched on his head again, making everyone laugh at the scene before them.

After Bianca returned Munna to her Pokeball, Bianca said to Dark, "Thank you for leading us right to Team Plasma."

"How did you know where to find them?" the purple haired girl asked.

"I just followed their scent." Dark said.

"Well, thanks for the help kid, I'm Iris." Iris said shaking Dark's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dark and this is Panpour." Dark said pointing to the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Well Dark, I'm looking forward to battling you in the Gym." Burgh said confusing Dark and Panpour.

"What about Cheren and Bianca?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head.

"Dark, me and Bianca have decided to give up on collecting badges." Cheren said shocking their little tailed friend.

"We've decided to still travel with you but leave the Gym battles to you, that way we can focus on what we want to do in the future." Bianca said.

"Plus Team Plasma keeps getting in the way, there's no telling what they plan to do." Burgh said.

"I understand." Dark said as Panpour nodded, saying that he understands as well.

"Well come on, lets grab a bite to eat before we have our Gym battle." Burgh said.

"Alright food!" Dark said as everyone looked in shock and disgust to see Dark drool a waterfall.

"I guess someone's hungry." Iris said chuckling a little while sweat dropping.

Dark has been reunited with his friends and has made a new friend in Iris. The battle for the third Gym Badge begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!

**Heads up readers, Iris will join the group for the rest of the journey. Until next chapter, like, coment, and protect your heads from Munna. Bye XD!**


	15. The 3rd Gym Battle

The 3rd Gym Battle

Dark was happily eating a lot of food while Burgh and Iris were watching with wide eyes.

As soon as Dark finally finished, Iris asked, "Does anybody know how many full course meals he just ate?"

"(I don't know, I lost count after 25.)" Panpour said while sweat dropping.

"Can I have some more noodles please?" Dark asked making everyone fall over from their chairs.

"Uh Dark, old buddy old pal, I think you've had enough for today." Cheren said while sweat dropping.

"I guess you're right Cheren." Dark said as everyone sighed in relief before Dark said, "I really should save room for dessert." making everyone fall over again.

After dinner, everyone made it back to the Pokemon center to spend the night.

The next day, Dark, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris followed Burgh into the Castelia City Gym, where Burgh and Dark took their spots in the battlefield.

"Lets go Whirlipede!" Burgh said as he released Whirlipede from his Pokeball.

"Go Monferno!" Dark said as he released the Playful Pokemon from his Pokeball.

Iris went up to Monferno and asked in awe and excitement, "No way, you have a Monferno?! Where did you get him?!" Iris was pinching Monferno's cheeks and looked at the flame on his tail.

"He was a present from Professor Rowan, I got Monferno when he was an egg." Dark answered before Monferno fired a Flamethrower at Iris in annoyance.

Iris went back to Cheren, Bianca, and Panpour to watch the battle as everyone except for Dark sweat dropped at Iris.

"Whirlipede, Poison Tail!" Burgh said as Whirlipede rolled towards Monferno with a tail that's glowing purple.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Dark said as Monferno barely dodged Poison Tail and fired a Flamethrower at Whirlipede, knocking him out.

"Nice job Whirlipede, return." Burgh said as he returned Whirlipede to his Pokeball.

"Go Dwebble!" Burgh said as he released a bug-like Pokemon with a rock for a shell from his Pokeball as Dark pulled his Pokedex out for more info.

"Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokemon. It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokemon remains agitated until it locates a replacement." the Pokedex explained as Dark returned Monferno to his Pokeball.

"Why did he return Monferno?" Bianca asked in confusion as Cheren smirked.

"You're up Panpour!" Dark said as Panpour took his place in the battlefield.

"He should've stuck with Monferno." Iris said in annoyance.

"But Dwebble is also a Rock-Type, and Panpour works well against Rock-Type Pokemon." Cheren said.

"You taught Dark that before we left for this journey, did you?" Bianca asked dully.

"Dwebble, Bug Bite!" Burgh said as Dwebble bit Panpour like a bug.

"Panpour, Scald!" Dark said as Panpour fired hot water at Dwebble.

"Now use Smack Down!" Burgh said as Dwebble fired a rock towards the Spray Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Dark said as Panpour jumped just in time to avoid Smack Down and fired a Water Gun from behind Dwebble, knocking the Rock Inn Pokemon out.

"This is going to be good." Burgh said as he returned Dwebble to his Pokeball, pulled out another Pokeball and continued, "Not many trainers push me to the point where I bring out my most trusty Pokemon, Go Leavanny!" Burgh then released a Pokemon with leaves for hands, and looks like a bug on two legs.

"He's in for it now, Leavanny is a fast Pokemon." Iris said as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Sewaddle. It keeps its eggs warm with heat from fermenting leaves. It also uses leaves to make warm wrappings for Sewaddle." the Pokedex explained.

"You did good Panpour, you deserve a break." Dark said.

"(Cool, that guy would've creamed me if I'd stayed a little longer.)" Panpour said as he went next to his master.

"Monferno, I need you again!" Dark said as he released Monferno from his Pokeball.

"Leavanny, Razor Leaf!" Burgh said as Leavanny fired a bunch of sharp leaves at Monferno.

Monferno just stood there and took the hit, but it didn't seem to do much.

"It looks like Dark's been doing his homework." Cheren thought.

"Leavanny, Struggle Bug!" Burgh said as Leavanny charged towards Monferno with great speed.

"Flame Wheel Monferno!" Dark said as Monferno rolled towards Leavanny in a wheel of fire.

The attacks collided with each other, causing a big wave of smoke to cover the battlefield.

The smoke cleared to see Monferno and Leavanny ready for more.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!" Dark said as Monferno jumped and rolled in the air in a wheel of fire strait towards Leavanny.

"Leavanny, dodge it and use Struggle Bug!" Burgh said as Leavanny dodged and used Struggle Bug before Monferno can counter and got hit from behind.

Leavanny kept attacking Monferno with Struggle Bug, and it looked like Leavanny would win, that is until a fire-orange aura surrounded Monferno shocking everyone.

"What's going on with Monferno?" Dark asked in confusion.

"It's Blaze, the ability that boosts the Power of all Fire-Type attacks." Cheren explained to his little tailed friend.

"In that case, Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Dark said as Monferno fired a powerful Flamethrower at Leavanny faster than before, knocking the Nurturing Pokemon out and ending the battle.

"Good job Dark, you've won the Insect Badge my friend." Burgh said handing a badge that looks like a bright-green leaf to Dark as he hoped up and down with joy while hugging Monferno.

"Thank you very much Burgh!" Dark said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

As Dark, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris exited the Gym, Dark asked, "So where's the closest Gym at?"

"In Nimbasa City." Cheren said looking at the town map.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go, I've heard that the Pokemon Musical is being held there." Bianca said confusing Dark.

"Uh... what's a Pokemon Musical?" Dark asked while scratching his head in confusion.

"Pokemon dance in front of people while wearing something flashy." Iris explained.

"Flashy, you mean they wear something that gives off a lot of light?" Dark asked in confusion making the others sweat drop.

"Maybe it's best for you to see a Pokemon Musical for yourself once we get there, come on lets go." Cheren said as they walked towards the exit of Castelia City.

"Wait, I'm coming with you guys!" Iris yelled running towards them.

"The more the merrier, welcome aboard Iris." Bianca said happily.

"What did she mean by the more the merrier?" Dark whispered to Cheren in confusion.

"Well, it just means we have someone joining us on our journey that's all." Cheren whispered back.

"Oh okay, lets go!" Dark said before running on ahead to Route 4.

"Is he always like this?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, you just can't get him to stand still for long. Whenever he sees something that involves Pokemon or martial arts, he's the first to go for it." Cheren said in annoyance before they ran after Dark.

It looks like Dark, Cheren, and Bianca have found a new traveling companion in Iris, but what will happen after they reach Nimbasa City? Find out what happens next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	16. A trip to Nimbasa City

A trip to Nimbasa City

Dark, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris made it to Route 4 and decided to do some training, then something caught Dark's eye.

"Hey guys, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Dark asked pointing at a sleeping Pokemon that looks like a black and brown striped crocodile.

"That's a Sandile Dark, quite common in Route 4." Cheren explained as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun." the Pokedex explained as Sandile woke up and looked Panpour in the eye, making him nervous.

"And from the looks of it, it's a Sandile with the ability Intimidate." Cheren said as Iris pulled out a blue and yellow Pokeball and handed it to Dark.

"Um Iris, what's this?" Dark asked holding the Pokeball from Iris.

"That's a Quick Ball, it makes it easier to catch Pokemon. I recommend catching Sandile with it, because the Nimbasa City Gym specializes in Electric-Type Pokemon." Iris explained.

"She's right, Ground-Types have the advantage against Electric-Types." Cheren said as Sandile got closer to Dark to study his waving tail.

"Okay." Dark said before he looked at Sandile who was still observing Dark's tail.

"Lets have a battle Sandile." Dark said as he and Panpour got into position as did Sandile.

Before anyone could even blink, Dark threw the Quick Ball at Sandile and it caught him with a couple of shakes and a click.

"(Wow, that was quick.)" Panpour said with wide eyes as Dark picked up the Quick Ball.

"Looks like we've got a new friend." Dark said.

"That Pokeball is pretty handy." Iris said before handing Dark another Pokeball, but was black with two yellow stripes on the top and white on the bottom.

"What's that?" Bianca asked pointing at the Pokeball in Dark's hand.

"That's an Ultra Ball, you'll have a better chance at catching a Pokemon with that Pokeball." Iris explained as she handed Ultra Balls to Cheren and Bianca.

The training fiasco has begun, and after the training, they headed for Nimbasa City.

As soon as they made it to Nimbasa City, they went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed up and then Cheren and Iris went to check out the Battle Subway while Bianca took Dark to the Pokemon Musical Theater.

Dark and Bianca entered the Theater and saw a bunch of Pokemon dancing in costumes for the audience.

"Is this the Musical you, Cheren, and Iris were talking about?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Yes it is, isn't it just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Bianca asked with sparkles in her eyes, not noticing that Dark and Panpour went up to the front of the audience for a better view.

"(They seem like they're having fun.)" Panpour said as the Pokemon spotted Dark and Panpour with smiles on their faces.

"(Hey Dark, do you have any idea why they're staring at us like that?)" Panpour asked as Bianca finally noticed that Dark and Panpour were in front of the stage and panicked.

"Maybe they're happy that we're watching their performance." Dark said as the Pokemon lifted Dark and Panpour up to the stage.

"Dark, what are you doing?!" Bianca yelled.

"I don't know, they just grabbed us and now they're taking us to behind the stage." Dark said as he and Panpour were dragged back stage.

When everyone came back to the stage, Dark was wearing a black and white dance suit with a cane and a top hat and Panpour was wearing a black bow tie with a cane and a top hat as the Pokemon danced with the Spray Pokemon and the little tailed boy as everyone enjoyed the performance by Dark and the Pokemon.

After the performance, everyone in the audience circled around Dark and Panpour while taking pictures with the little tailed Pokemon trainer.

"What just happened?" Dark asked in confusion.

"You're a hit little boy." a lady in a yellow outfit with yellow hair and blue eyes said as she pinched Dark's cheek, "My name is Elesa, the Gym leader of Nimbasa City."

"It's nice to meet the top model of Nimbasa City, my name's Bianca and this is my friend Dark and his Pokemon Panpour." Bianca said with sparkles in her eyes.

Bianca and Elesa saw that Dark and Panpour were surrounded by fan girls as they kept going "Aw, he's adorable." as well as "He's got a tail, cool." and also "We love your Pokemon." While they pinched Dark's cheeks and gave him kisses on the cheeks and petted Panpour and scratched his chin.

Of course Dark, who had no idea why girls were surrounding him, asked, "Excuse me girls, but why do you keep kissing and pinching my cheeks like this?"

"You have a name to go with the cute hair cut?" one of the fan girls asked ruffling Dark's hair.

"I'm Dark and I plan to fight the Nimbasa City Gym leader, but I didn't know I was gonna be a part of the show." Dark said with a goofy grin on his face as Bianca pulled Dark out of the crowd.

Dark, Panpour, Bianca, and Elesa walked out of the Theater only to be greeted by Bianca's very worried father.

"Hi Mr. Bianca's dad." Dark waved with a silly smile on his face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"I've come to take you back home, of course!" Bianca's dad said with his arms crossed.

"I can't, I'm on a journey with my friends." Bianca argued.

"But it's dangerous out there, what if you're in danger?" Bianca's dad said.

"I would keep her safe with my martial arts skills sir." Dark butted in.

"Just stay out of this." Bianca's dad said kindly to Dark.

"Sir, traveling with Pokemon is the part of children growing up, if you take Bianca back home now then she'll never know what she wants to do in the future." Elesa said making Bianca's dad think about it for a minute.

After thinking, Bianca's dad sighed and said, "You're right, Bianca wouldn't know what she wants to do if I take her back home. I guess I AM being overprotective, I'm just worried about her safety." he then turned to Dark and placed his hands on Dark's shoulders, "Dark, I trust that you'll look after my daughter and keep her safe from danger."

"You have my word sir, I'll protect Bianca and all my other friends with both my Pokemon and my martial arts skills." Dark told Bianca's dad in a polite tone as Bianca's dad and Bianca gave each other a father-daughter hug and Bianca's dad was on his way back home.

Cheren and Iris then came up to Dark, Panpour, Bianca, and Elesa and Dark explained what had happened in the Theater.

"You don't know how lucky you were to be a part of the show don't you?" Iris asked while sweat dropping.

"I guess it was a big deal, those girls wouldn't leave me alone about it." Dark said as his naive personality kicked in.

"Well come on, the Gym is right this way." Elesa said as they made their way to the front of the Gym.

Dark saw N in front of the gate to the Ferris Wheel and decided to have a friendly talk to him as he turned to his friends who were confused and said, "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to go talk to N."

"Dark are you crazy?!" Cheren asked in shock.

"It's just a little talk with him next to the big wheel thingy." Dark said pointing at the Ferris Wheel.

"That's the Ferris Wheel, you ride it and see the entire world in it." Iris explained while sweat dropping.

"Okay, I'll be back!" Dark said before taking off towards the Ferris Wheel.

"Dark, wait, come back!" Cheren yelled.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Dark yelled back in a happy tone.

"You get back here young man and I mean it!" Cheren yelled in an angry tone, but Dark was already gone, to talk to N.

Elesa placed a hand on Cheren's shoulder and said, "Lets just get inside, we'll meet up with him once he gets back."

"I just hope he knows what he's doing." Cheren sighed as they went inside the Gym.

N saw Dark coming towards him, smiled and said, "Ah my little tailed friend, won't you join me for a little ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Okay, lets go." Dark said as Panpour smacked his forehead.

"(Dark think this through, this guy is totally nuts.)" Panpour whispered as Dark and N got on the Ferris Wheel.

They were on the Ferris Wheel and Dark said, "So this is what it's like to ride on a Ferris Wheel? I never would've thought it would be like this."

"You mean you've never been on a Ferris Wheel before?" N asked.

"I've never been away from home before my journey." Dark said.

"As long as we're telling each other the truth, I should tell you that I'm the king of Team Plasma." N said shocking Panpour but Dark just looked confused.

"Team Plasma follows my orders." N said.

"(I knew there was something fishy about you!)" Panpour said in a accusing tone while pointing at N.

"Uh, what's a king?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion making N and Panpour fall over.

"(A king is the guy who gives orders to his subjects.)" Panpour explained.

"Is that the same as a Pokemon trainer?" Dark asked.

"(YES, IT'S LIKE A POKEMON TRAINER!)" Panpour shouted in anger as they got off the Ferris Wheel.

"Now, honor me again by letting me hear the voice of your Pokemon again." N said as a Sandile came to N's side.

"Lets go Servine!" Dark said as he released Servine from his Pokeball.

"Use Bite!" N said as Sandile charged towards Servine and gave him a good bite on the tail.

"Servine, Mega Drain!" Dark said as Servine used a move to drain Sandile's health.

"Now use Leaf Tornado!" Dark said as Servine fired the tornado of leaves on Sandile, knocking him out.

"You've gotten stronger Servine, now go Darumaka!" N said as he called upon a red ball Pokemon with small arms and legs as Dark pulled his Pokedex out for more info.

"Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokemon. Darumaka's droppings are hot, so people used to put them in their clothes to keep themselves warm." the Pokedex explained as Dark recalled Servine to his Pokeball.

"Panpour, you're up buddy!" Dark said as Panpour went to the battlefield.

"Darumaka, use Fire Punch!" N said as Darumaka charged towards Panpour with a Fire Punch.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" Dark said as Panpour ducked down and fired a Water Gun at close range, knocking out Darumaka with one wet hit.

"Lets go Sigilyph!" N said as a Pokemon that looked like a part of a totem pole flew down to the battlefield as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon. The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory." the Pokedex explained as Panpour went back to stand next to Dark.

"Lets show them what you're made of Sandile!" Dark said as he released the Desert Croc Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Sigilyph, Psybeam!" N said as the Avianoid Pokemon fired a multi-colored beam at Sandile.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" Dark said as Sandile charged towards the Psybeam and hit Sigilyph with Crunch.

"Air Cutter!" N said as Sigilyph waved his wings and circular wind discs were hitting Sandile like there's no tomorrow.

"Stay strong Sandile, you can do it!" Dark yelled as Sandile nodded and as soon as the Air Cutter stopped, Sandile started to glow and change shape, shocking everyone.

"It looks like Sandile's evolving." Dark said in awe.

When the glowing stopped, Sandile evolved into a taller version of a Desert Crocodile, standing on two legs and had his arms crossed as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info on the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane covering its eyes can sense the heat of objects, so it can see its surroundings even in darkness." the Pokedex explained as Krokorok summoned rocks out of nowhere and fired them at Sigilyph, knocking him out.

"Now that was interesting, but go Scraggy!" N said as a Pokemon that looks like he's having trouble keeping his pants up appeared in front of N as Dark checked out Scraggy on the Pokedex.

"Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. It immediately headbutts anyone that makes eye contact with it. Its skull is massively thick." the Pokedex explained as Dark returned Krokorok to his Pokeball.

"Get ready for battle Monferno!" Dark said as he released the Playful Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Monferno quickly ended the battle with a good Mach Punch that knocked out Scraggy.

N smiled and said, "You may have won the battle, but the members of Team Plasma that were hiding in this city fled with some good new to Ghetsis. I won't stop until all Pokemon are happy and free from greedy humans that are unlike me and you." N then left Nimbasa City to continue his future hunt.

"(Well, now we know who N really is.)" Panpour said as Dark returned Monferno to his Pokeball.

"Oh well, lets join the others at the Gym." Dark said as he walked with one thought on his mind, "I will stop you from taking Pokemon away from humans Team Plasma."

The battle for Dark's 4th Gym Badge begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	17. The 4th Gym Battle

The 4th Gym Battle

Dark and Panpour made it inside the Nimbasa City Gym to find his friends standing in front of a Roller Coaster.

"So, how did your little talk go?" Iris asked as Dark explained everything that happened on the Ferris Wheel, shocking everyone.

"I knew there was something mysterious about him." Cheren thought.

"So where's Elesa?" Dark asked looking around to see that Elesa is nowhere to be found.

"She's at the battlefield waiting for you, and this Roller Coaster will take us there." Bianca said pointing at the Roller Coaster as Dark looked confused.

"Is a Roller Coaster a ride like a Ferris Wheel?" Dark asked.

"(Sorta, you go fast on the track and it's kinda cool.)" Panpour explained as everyone got on the Roller Coaster cart.

They were riding on the Roller Coaster to get to the battlefield, and it looked like Dark and Iris were the only ones having a good time while Cheren, Bianca, and Panpour looked very dizzy.

They've made it to the battlefield where Elesa was waiting for them.

"That was great. Can we do it again guys? It was so much fun. Just one more time, please?" Dark said in a cheerful tone as he giggled and everyone got off.

"I'm glad you could make it, now it's time to see whose Pokemon shines the brightest!" Elesa said as she released a flying squirrel like Pokemon from his Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity." the Pokedex explained as Panpour, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris took their seats to watch the battle.

"Go Krokorok!" Dark said as he released the Desert Croc Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Emolga, Aerial Ace!" Elesa said as Emolga charged at Krokorok.

"Krokorok, Rock Tomb!" Dark said as Krokorok stopped Emolga dead in his tracks by smashing him with rocks from all sides.

Emolga fainted as Elesa said, "Good work Emolga, Go Zebstrika!" she released a Pokemon that looked like a zebra with a lightning shaped mane on his body as Dark got his Pokedex out for more info.

"Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokemon, and the evolved form of Blitzle. This ill-tempered Pokemon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions." the Pokedex explained.

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Elesa said as Zebstrika stomped his front hooves in place and then charged towards Krokorok with a flaming body.

"Krokorok, use Dig!" Dark said as Krokorok used his claws to burrow underground to avoid Zebstrika's Flame Charge.

After some time, Krokorok came out from under Zebstrika and attacked the Thunderbolt Pokemon from underneath.

"Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" Elesa said as Zebstrika charged towards Krokorok again with the same attack.

"Block it and use Strength!" Dark said as Krokorok grabbed the top of Zebstrika's mane and used his strength to lift Zebstrika off the ground and threw him across the battlefield.

"Now dig underground again!" Dark said as Krokorok burrowed his way underground as Zebstrika tried to find him.

Krokorok came from behind and attacked Zebstrika in the back, ending the battle.

Dark's friends cheered for his victory as Dark and Krokorok gave each other a high-five before Dark returned Krokorok to his Pokeball.

Elesa clapped, went up to Dark, and said, "Congratulations, you have raised your Krokorok well, here is the Bolt Badge." she then handed Dark a badge that's shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Alright!" Dark yelled jumping up and down with joy.

"Congrats Dark, you only need four more badges and you'll be able to compete in the Pokemon League." Iris said confusing Dark.

"The Pokemon League?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Once you get all eight badges, you'll be able to battle against four really talented Pokemon trainers, a quartet known as the Elite Four." Iris explained.

"Not only that, but you also get to battle the champion of the Unova Region." Elesa added.

"The champion?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head.

"To put it simply, a really powerful Pokemon trainer." Cheren said.

"Cool!" Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well come on lets go, the next Gym is in Driftveil City." Iris said as the group waved goodbye to Elesa and they were on their way to Driftveil City.

Dark has four badges in his possession and only needs four more to compete in the Pokemon League, but he can't forget about Team Plasma and their king, N. What will happen to our heroes once they meet Team Plasma again? Find out next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	18. The Champion of the Unova Region

The Champion of the Unova Region

The quintet made it to Route 5 and they looked around the area.

"Hey Cheren, what's that?" Dark asked pointing at a bridge.

"That's the Driftveil Drawbridge, it's the best way to get to Driftveil City." Cheren explained.

"Uh... what's a drawbridge?" Dark asked in confusion.

"It's a bridge that opens for boats that are too big for them to cross." Cheren explained while sweat dropping.

"(He's like a caveman compared to anyone else.)" Panpour said as Elesa walked towards them.

"Elesa, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I forgot to call the Driftveil City Gym leader to lower the bridge for you to cross." Elesa said as everyone looked to see Dark sparring with Monferno with other trainers watching them.

Monferno came at Dark with a punch to the gut, but Dark dodged and kicked Monferno in the gut, sending him to the sky as Dark jumped and delivered a punch to the back sending Monferno crashing down to the ground as everyone watched in awe, especially a man with red wild hair.

Dark landed on his feet to see everyone looking at him and Monferno, who got back on his feet, ready for more.

Cheren and the others made their way into the crowd to see Dark and Monferno punch each other in the face as Iris asked, "What on Earth is he doing?"

"He's just doing what he normally does at home." Cheren said as the red haired man walked towards the tailed boy.

"Hey mister." Dark waved at the red haired man who chuckled.

"I've never seen anyone who spars with a Pokemon before, are you a martial artist?" the red haired man asked.

"Yes I am, I've learned from my mom." Dark said.

"There's only one martial artist in the Unova Region." the red haired man thought, then he turned to Dark and asked, "Tell me son, is your mother's name Mitsumi?"

"Yep, she's the best instructor anyone could ask for." Dark said as the red haired man laughed.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name's Dark." Dark said bowing to the red haired man.

"That's a fine name, I'm Alder, the Champion of the Unova Region, it's must be my lucky day to meet the son of one of the greatest martial artists ever known." Alder said placing a hand on Dark's head.

Cheren and the others went towards Dark as he returned Monferno to his Pokeball.

"You're the Champion of the Unova Region aren't you?" Bianca asked.

"Why yes I am." Alder said with his hand still on Dark's head.

"So tell me young man, why are you on this journey?" Alder asked Cheren.

"I'm aiming to be the strongest Pokemon trainer ever." Cheren said with determination.

"I see, well why don't you and Dark have a little tag-team battle? Me and Bianca will be your opponents." Iris said pointing at Bianca and herself.

"That sounds like a great idea. Hey everyone, who wants to see a double battle?" Alder shouted as everyone in the area gathered around to see the battle.

"Alright, go Munna!" Bianca said as she released Munna from her Pokeball as the Dream Eater went over and munched on Dark's head making the tailed boy, Iris, and the audience laugh at the scene while Panpour, Cheren, and Bianca blushed with embarrassment.

After the laughs, Munna went back to Bianca's side.

"Go Axew!" Iris said as she released a small Pokemon with a horn and tusks from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly." the Pokedex explained as Panpour went to the battlefield and gave Dark a thumbs-up.

"Go Liepard!" Cheren said as he released Liepard from his Pokeball.

"Munna, PsyBeam!" Bianca said as Munna fired at Panpour.

"Liepard, use Fury Swipes and cover Panpour!" Cheren said as Liepard took the hit for Panpour and swiped Munna four times with his claws.

"Axew, Dragon Claw!" Iris said as Axew tried to attack Liepard with glowing claws, but she didn't count on Panpour taking the hit for Liepard.

Panpour cupped his hands together and a ball of water formed as Dark asked Cheren in confusion, "Hey Cheren, what's Panpour doing?"

"It looks like Panpour has learned Water Pulse." Cheren said as Panpour fired the Water Pulse at Axew.

"Munna, Zen Headbutt!" Bianca said as Munna charged towards Liepard and tried to attack him, but Liepard was slightly faster.

"Pursuit!" Cheren said as Liepard attacked Munna from behind and knocked her out.

"Axew, Slash!" Iris said as Axew slashed Liepard, making it a single battle between Panpour and Axew.

"Axew, Dragon Claw!" Iris said as Axew charged towards Panpour with glowing claws.

"Scald!" Dark said as Panpour squirted Axew with hot water, burning her in the process.

"Good, now use Water Pulse!" Dark said as Panpour fired the water ball at Axew, ending the battle.

"Well done my boy, you did well." Alder said patting Dark on the head again.

"Thank you sir." Dark said.

"As for you, there's more to being a great trainer than just being stronger, it's like an adventure." Alder said before he left Route 5 leaving Cheren confused.

"What does he mean?" Cheren thought.

"Well, now that that's done, let me get the Driftveil City Gym leader to lower the bridge." Elesa said as she and the quintet made their way to the front of the bridge.

True to her word, Elesa got the Driftveil City Gym leader to lower the Driftveil Drawbridge and she went back to Nimbasa City.

"What was Alder talking about? I need some answers. Maybe if I keep traveling with my friends, I'll get some answers." Cheren thought while looking at his friends while Dark looked at the drawbridge in awe.

They were walking on the drawbridge and Dark said, "So this is a drawbridge? It looks so nice and shiny."

Iris laughed, "Oh Dark, there's so much that we need to teach you other than Pokemon training. Are you sure you weren't raised in a cave?"

Alder's words left Cheren questioning his purpose for going on this quest, will Cheren find a new purpose? Who knows when they'll meet up with Team Plasma again? Stay tuned for more Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	19. The Cold Storage Chill

The Cold Storage Chill

The quintet made it to Driftveil City and were greeted by a man in a cowboy outfit who looks mad for some reason.

"Hi mister." Dark said in a polite tone while bowing his head down to the man.

"Howdy there sonny boy. You four are talented trainers aren't ya?" the man asked.

"You could say that." Bianca said.

"Well my name is Clay, and I'm the Gym leader of Driftveil City. Y'all ever heard of Team Plasma?" Clay said as everyone nodded saying "yes".

"Well when I was lowering the Driftveil Drawbridge for you, some of the Team Plasma varmints that we caught got away. That's where you four come in, I want y'all to find those varmints, look everywhere in the city and the Cold Storage." Clay explained as Dark got out Servine, Monferno, and Krokorok from their Pokeballs.

"Don't worry Clay, me and my friends will find Team Plasma for you." Cheren said with determination as everyone else cheered but Clay was too busy watching Servine and Monferno, who were giving each other a high-five and chest bump.

"Y'all go on ahead and find those Team Plasma varmints, I just want to have a lil' talk with your lil' tailed friend here." Clay said with his hand on Dark's shoulder.

"Well okay." Iris said in confusion as she, Cheren, and Bianca left to find Team Plasma, leaving Dark and his Pokemon alone with the Gym leader of Driftveil City.

"(I wonder what Clay wants with Dark?)" Servine asked.

"(I don't know, but it must be important buddy.)" Monferno said.

"Sonny boy, come with me there's something I want to show ya." Clay said as Dark and his Pokemon followed Clay to a nearby house.

"What's that?" Dark asked pointing at the house they were standing in front of.

"That's th' Move Tutor's House, here y'all can have yer Pokemon learn Battle-Combo moves, Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Water Pledge." Clay explained as they went inside and after a few minutes, Servine learned Grass Pledge and Monferno learned Fire Pledge.

"Thanks for showing us that Clay." Dark thanked as Clay looked at Dark's wagging tail.

"Say son, what's with th' tail you've got back there?" Clay asked.

"Oh, I've had it since the day I was born, it really comes in handy from time to time." Dark said.

"Say, ya wouldn't happen to be Mitsumi's son are ya?" Clay asked.

"How did you know?" Dark asked.

"I've heard that Mitsumi was raising a lil' boy with a tail." Clay said.

"That's me, my mom's been teaching me martial arts as well." Dark said as a little bear Pokemon walked up to Dark and started to play with his tail.

"I think th' lil' Cubchoo likes ya son." Clay said as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Cubchoo, the Chill Pokemon. Its nose is always running. It sniffs the snot back up because the mucus provides the raw material for its moves." the Pokedex explained as Cubchoo saw an Ultra Ball that fell out of Dark's backpack, tapped on the button, an went inside, confusing everyone.

"(What just happened?)" Krokorok asked while sweat dropping.

"(It looks like we have a new member to the team.)" Panpour said as Dark picked up the Ultra Ball and placed it on his belt.

"Well, now that that's over, I think now might be a good time to join the others in finding Team Plasma." Dark said as his Pokemon nodded and Dark released his new Cubchoo to help out.

"Since we couldn't find those varmints here, they might be at the Cold Storage." Clay said as Dark and his Pokemon went on to the Cold Storage.

Once they made it to the Cold Storage, they found Cheren, Bianca, and Iris against some grunts and a man in a full body cloak.

"Oh great, another trainer in Team Plasma's way." the man in the cloak complained as one of the grunts recognized Dark from before and looked shocked.

"Zinzolin sir, that's the same kid that stopped us from saving Victini." one of the grunts said in a calm yet scared tone.

"I see, of course I've heard of a kid with a tail getting in the way of Team Plasma's plan to liberate Pokemon from humans. I must say, it's kind of an honor to meet you." Zinzolin said.

Eight grunts got in front of the group and Dark, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris took two grunts on each, but there was only one problem.

"Axew's my only Pokemon." Iris said as Dark got an idea.

"Krokorok, go to Iris' side and follow her orders." Dark said.

"(No prob boss, leave it to me.)" Krokorok said as he went over to Iris and Axew and gave them a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Dark." Iris thanked.

The grunts each let out two Watchogs against Servine and Monferno on Dark's side, Pignite and Pansage on Cheren's side, Herdier and Pansear on Bianca's side, and Axew and Krokorok on Iris's side.

**Cheren's side:** "Pignite, Flame Charge! Pansage, Seed Bomb!" Cheren said as Pansage fired seeds from his mouth and it hits Watchog as Pignite tried to hit the other Watchog, but it dodged.

"Watchog, Super Fang!" both grunts said as the Watchog's charged towards Pignite and Pansage, but stopped when Pignite started to glow.

"Pignite's starting to evolve." Cheren said as Pignite evolved into a Pokemon with sharp teeth and a flame beard as Cheren pulled out his Pokedex.

"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pignite. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire." the Pokedex explained as Emboar heated up and crashed into the Watchogs, knocking them out.

"Good one Emboar, you've learned Heat Crash." Cheren said as Emboar pumped his fists in the air.

**Bianca's side: **"Watchog, Hypnosis!" one of the grunts said as one of the Watchogs hypnotized Herdier to sleep.

"Watchog, Super Fang!" the second grunt said as the second Watchog went for the sleeping Herdier.

"Oh no you don't, Pansear, Flame Burst!" Bianca said as Pansear stopped Watchog from attacking Herdier by bursting out fire from his mouth.

"SUPER FANG!" both grunts shouted loud enough to wake Herdier up as she got in the way, barked at the Pokemon, and started to glow.

Herdier evolved into a dog-like Pokemon with a thick and long mustache and fur covering her legs as Bianca pulled out her Pokedex.

"Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokemon, and the evolved form of Herdier. This extremely wise Pokemon excels at rescuing people stranded at sea or in the mountains." the Pokedex explained.

"Awesome, now Stoutland, use Crunch!" Bianca said as Stoutland charged towards the Watchogs and took them out with a powerful bite each.

"Alright, way to go guys!" Bianca said Pansear jumped up and down with joy on Stoutland, who was licking her master.

**Iris' side: **Krokorok dug his way underground as Axew charged up her Dragon Rage.

"Watchog, Super Fang!" both grunts said as the Watchogs charged towards Axew while Iris kept chanting "Wait for it, wait for it." in her head.

"NOW!" Iris shouted as Axew fired her Dragon Rage at the Watchogs sending them in the air, and to add insult to injury, Krokorok rose from underground and slashed both Watchogs with his sharp claws, ending the battle.

"Good work you two." Iris said as Axew jumped up and down with joy and Krokorok gave her a thumbs-up before turning to see his master's battle as did Iris and Axew.

**Dark's side:** "So little man, what are you gonna do?" one of the grunts asked mockingly as Servine and Monferno looked at each other and smirked.

"This, Servine, use Grass Pledge! Monferno, Fire Pledge!" Dark said as Servine wrapped himself around Monferno as he slammed his fist into the ground and engulfed the Watchogs in fire that erupted from the ground, quickly ending the battle before anyone could say anything.

Everyone looked in awe and shock as Clay entered with a bunch of workers who took them away after Zinzolin said to Dark, "I'm impressed, but this ain't over. We'll free Pokemon from you humans soon!"

"Well, lets get on over to th' Driftveil City Gym, I believe a certain trainer with a tail itching to challenge me." Clay said as everyone returned their Pokemon and exited the Cold Storage.

"Dark, what did you use back there?" Bianca asked.

"It's the battle-combo moves, Grass Pledge and Fire Pledge." Clay answered Bianca.

"But why did Fire Pledge appear when I said to use it and Grass Pledge?" Dark asked in confusion.

"That's the beauty of those moves sonny. If Grass Pledge is combined with Fire Pledge, Servine gives Monferno some more fire power, and hurts all types except for Fire-Types." Clay explained.

"So where did Servine and Monferno learn a combo move like that?" Iris asked.

"Clay showed me a house with a Move Tutor inside, that's where Servine and Monferno learned the moves." Dark said before his stomach growled.

"Why don't y'all go get something to quiet his stomach down, I'll meet y'all at the Gym." Clay said heading towards the Gym while the quintet left for some food.

The battle for Dark's 5th Gym badge begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	20. The 5th Gym Battle

The 5th Gym Battle

The quintet made it to the Driftveil City Gym after getting a bite to eat, and Dark was now ready to battle for his 5th Gym Badge.

They saw Clay and the members of Team Plasma they've caught on one side and Ghetsis and even more members on the other side.

"I wonder what's going on?" Dark asked as they walked up to the scene.

"Clay, the Gym leader of Driftveil City, I believe you have some of the followers of Team Plasma, and I'm here to take them back with me." Ghetsis said.

"Yer outta yer mind if ya think I'm gonna let these varmints roam free!" Clay yelled in an angry tone.

"I think you'll find that you're outnumbered here." Ghetsis said as the quintet looked to see more people at Ghetsis' side than there are at Clay's side.

Clay sighed in defeat, "Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!" Ghetsis left Driftveil City with all the members of Team Plasma that were captured and the ones that were with him.

Dark saw a rock-like stone that Zinzolin dropped, picked it up and said, "Excuse me mister, you dropped this."

"Oh you can keep it." Zinzolin said in a glum tone before he left with the other Team Plasma members.

"I wonder what this thing is?" Dark asked before Munna came out of her Pokeball to munch on Dark's head as Dark laughed and accidentally made the stone touch Munna as she started to evolve, shocking everyone.

Munna went from Munna to the Pokemon with mist coming out of her head, Musharna.

"I'm sorry y'all had to see that." Clay said as Bianca returned her new Musharna to her Pokeball.

"No problem, we normally see Team Plasma like that." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face as everyone else sweat dropped at the tailed boy.

They entered the Gym and Clay and Dark took their spots on the battlefield as Cheren, Bianca, and Iris sat on a nearby bench to watch the battle.

"Lets make this a good old fashion Triple Battle sonny, Go Krokorok, Excadrill, and Palpitoad!" Clay said as he released Krokorok and a toad-like Pokemon as well as a mole-like Pokemon with shiny yet sharp claws as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tympole. It lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to capture pray. Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. More than 300 feet below the surface, they build mazelike nests. Their activity can be destructive to subway tunnels." the Pokedex explained as Panpour entered the battlefield.

"Go Servine and Monferno!" Dark said as Servine and Monferno appeared by Panpour's side.

"Excadrill, Rock Slide!" Clay said as Excadrill summoned a rock slide that hit Panpour, Servine, and Monferno.

"Palpitoad, Muddy Water!" Clay said as Palpitoad was surfing on some muddy water, Panpour took the hit with no problem and Monferno would've been a goner if Servine didn't protect him.

"Krokorok, Bulldoze!" Clay said as Krokorok charged like a bulldozer towards Monferno.

"Monferno, Mach Punch!" Dark said as Monferno's Mach Punch and Krokorok's Bulldoze collided with each other.

"Panpour, Water Pulse!" Dark said as Panpour fired a ball of water at Excadrill.

"Servine, Leaf Tornado!" Dark said but Servine just yelled and started to glow as Monferno, who was in a good amount of pain from the attack collision, jumped high and there was a bright glow, shocking everyone.

"Ye-haw, looks like we got a double evolution on our hands!" Clay yelled in a happy tone as Servine evolved into a Pokemon that looks more like a regal snake and Monferno landed back on the ground as a Pokemon with a flame on the back of his head as Dark took out his Pokedex again.

"Serperior, the Regal Pokemon, and the evolved form of Servine. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent. Infernape, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Monferno. It uses unique Fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet. It will take on any opponent." the Pokedex explained as Serperior used Leaf Tornado on Palpitoad like he was told to before he evolved.

"It's not everyday we see two Pokemon evolve at the same time." Cheren said in awe.

"I should've brought my video camera with me, we may never see anything like that again." Bianca said as Panpour fired hot water at Excadrill and Infernape went for Krokorok with a Mach Punch, and in the end, only Excadrill was left standing on Clay's side.

"Now Serperior and Infernape, use your Grass Pledge and Fire Pledge combo!" Dark said as Serperior glowed green and wrapped himself around Infernape who glowed orange and slamed his fist into the ground to summon some fire from the ground around Excadrill, ending the battle.

"Now that's what I call "Going down in flames"." Iris said as she, Cheren, and Bianca saw their little tailed buddy being hugged by his Pokemon and laughing.

"That was some fine battlin' there sonny, I haven't had a battle like that in years. Here ya go sonny, the Quake Badge." Clay said handing Dark a badge that looks like a rectangular rock sliced in two.

"Thank you very much Clay." Dark said in a polite tone while bowing down to the Gym leader before he turned to his friends and said, "Come on guys lets go."

Our hero now has five badges with him and only needs three more to enter the Pokemon League. But don't count Team Plasma out yet Dark, they're still trying to liberate Pokemon from humans and you need to be ready, because their king has his eyes set on you. Read the next chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins to find out what happens next!


	21. Battle in Chargestone Cave

Battle in Chargestone Cave

Bianca and Iris were having a friendly Pokemon battle with Dewott vs. Axew as Dark, Panpour, and Cheren watched the battle.

It looked pretty even for both Dewott and Axew as they went for one more attack.

"Dewott, Razor Shell!" Bianca said as Dewott raised his scalchops and charged towards Axew with Razor Shell.

"Axew, Dragon Claw!" Iris said as Axew charged towards Dewott with glowing claws.

The attacks collided with each other and as they struggled, both Dewott and Axew started to glow, shocking everyone.

Dewott evolved into a Pokemon standing on four legs, with a mustache and a pointed shell on his head as Axew evolved into a Pokemon with a shorter horn on her head and longer tusks as Bianca and Cheren pulled out their Pokedexes for more info.

"Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon, and the evolved form of Axew. Their tusks can shatter rocks. Territory battles between Fraxure can be intensely violent." Cheren's Pokedex explained.

"Samurott, the Formidable Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dewott. Part of the armor on its anterior legs becomes a giant sword. Its cry alone is enough to intimidate most enemies." Bianca's Pokedex explained as Samurott pulled out one of his swords and charged towards Fraxure as she dodged it, but the Slash attack kept going and hit the boys.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that guys." Bianca apologized to the boys.

"Are you guys okay?" Iris asked as Dark shook off the pain.

"Yep, no problem." Dark said in a happy tone as Cheren and Panpour got to their feet.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for now. We need to keep going anyway." Cheren said as Bianca and Iris returned their newly evolved Pokemon to their Pokeballs and continued walking down Route 6 as Cheren picked up a stone with a leaf symbol on it.

The quintet stopped in front of a cave and saw an electric web blocking the entrance.

"Who made that?" Dark asked pointing at the web as Clay walked up to them.

"Looks like th' work of Galvantula." Clay said as Dark pulled out his Pokedex and saw an image of a yellow spider Pokemon.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their pray. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it." the Pokedex explained as Clay took out Dark's Krokorok and he charged towards the web like a bulldozer.

"If there are folks havin' problems, th' Gym leader's th' one to fix it. Have a good one y'all, and show those Team Plasma varmints a thing or two." Clay said before taking off towards Driftveil City.

"Well at least we can go in." Bianca said.

"Lets see what kind of Pokemon we can find in there!" Dark said before taking off with Panpour and Krokorok, leaving his friends behind.

"Dark, we don't know what's in there!" Cheren yelled but Dark was already inside the cave.

"Oyvey, that kid's killing us." Iris sighed as they went inside the cave with the inside looking like the perfect place for anything electrical.

Dark returned his Krokorok and was walking around Chargestone Cave when three dark figures came out of nowhere and surrounded the little tailed boy and grabbed his arms and Panpour.

"(Hey what's the big idea?! Put us down, let us go!)" Panpour yelled as he tried to break free from the hold one of the dark figures had on him.

"Come with us, our lord wants to have a word with you." the figures said in unison, confusing Dark and Panpour as these figures took Dark and Panpour further into Chargestone Cave.

Cheren, Bianca, and Iris were walking around to find Dark, but he was nowhere to be found and it's a big cave, very easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going.

"Why can't that troublesome goofball just stand still once in a while?" Cheren complained.

"I know, whenever something major happens, he charges in without a plan." Iris agreed as they saw Professor Juniper coming towards them.

"Hello everyone." Professor Juniper said.

"Professor Juniper, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"I came here to study a Pokemon named Klink." the professor said as Cheren pulled out his Pokedex to see a Pokemon that looked like two gears together.

"Klink, the Gear Pokemon. Interlocking two bodies and spinning around generates the energy they need to live." the Pokedex explained as Professor Juniper looked around to see that Dark's not with his friends.

"Hey where's Dark?" Professor Juniper asked.

"He ran off ahead into this cave and we're trying to find him." Bianca said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He may be strong, but there are some people in here that can out-smart him. Lets go find our little friend." Professor Juniper said as they continued their search for Dark.

The three dark figures took Dark and Panpour near the exit where they found N waiting for them.

"Hi N." Dark said in a happy tone.

"(How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?)" Panpour asked in a dull tone.

"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." one of the figures said as they let go of Dark and Panpour and disappeared from sight.

"I'm glad we could meet like this my little friend. I've been watching you for quite some time, hearing your Pokemon saying that they love being with you. I can tell you have a big dream involving Pokemon. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have... in battle!" N said as a rock-like Pokemon came to N's side as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Boldore, the Ore Pokemon. Because its energy was too great to be contained, the energy leaked and formed orange crystals." the Pokedex explained.

"Lets go Infernape!" Dark said as he released Infernape from his Pokeball.

"Boldore, Power Gem!" N said as Boldore fired some glowing gems at Infernape.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Infernape charged into the Power Gem and Punched Boldore, who was still standing after impact.

"Boldore, Smack Down!" N said as Boldore fired a rock at Infernape, who hit it away with his tail.

"Mach Punch again!" Dark said as Infernape punched Boldore again, knocking him out.

"Nice, fine work." N said as a little yellow bug came to N's side as Dark pulled out his Pokedex again.

"Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Galvantula. They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokemon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch." the Pokedex explained as Dark returned Infernape and brought out Cubchoo.

"Joltik, Electroweb!" N said as Joltik fired an electric web at Cubchoo, sticking the little Pokemon to the floor.

"Cubchoo, Icy Wind!" Dark said as Cubchoo breathed out cold wind at Joltik.

"Continuous Slash!" N said as Joltik slashed the trapped Cubchoo multiple times, until Cubchoo started to glow and he evolved into a big Polar Bear Pokemon with big paws and sharp claws as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Beartic, the Freezing Pokemon, and the evolved form of Cubchoo. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with. Cold northern areas are its habitat." the Pokedex explained as Beartic summoned ice shards and fired them at Joltik from up above, knocking him out.

Klink came to N's side as Dark returned Beartic and brought Infernape back out.

"I'm enjoying this N, lets keep it coming!" Dark yelled in happiness.

Cheren and the others heard Dark's yell and Iris said, "I think we know where to find him."

"Come on!" Cheren said as they headed off towards the direction where they heard Dark's voice.

"As you wish, Klink, Gear Grind!" N said as Klink split up and grinded around Infernape as Klink got burned by Infernape's flame.

"Nice, now use Fire Pledge!" Dark said as Infernape glowed orange and pounded his fist to the ground and fired Fire Pledge at Klink, knocking it out.

"Interesting move there." N commented.

"Thanks, my Serperior knows a move like that to. Can we eat after the battle, I'm starving?" Dark said while holding his stomach, making N laugh a little.

"You really are something, lets continue." N said as a seed like Pokemon with green thorns rolled over to N's side as Dark pulled his Pokedex out again.

"Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokemon. They stick their spikes into cave walls and absorb the minerals they find in the rocks." the Pokedex explained.

"Ferroseed, Rollout!" N said as Ferroseed rolled towards Infernape, who blocked it but got hurt from the spikes.

"Sorry to hurt your friend N, but Infernape, Flamethrower!" Dark said as Infernape fired at Ferroseed, knocking him out and ending the battle.

"Very nice, you are what I thought you would be after hearing your Pokemon's voice during the battle. Good work my friend." N said.

"Dark, there you are." Dark and N looked to see Cheren, Bianca, Iris, and Professor Juniper coming towards them.

"Hey guys." Dark waved to them as Bianca crushed him into a hug.

"Are you alright, we were worried about you?" Bianca asked.

"He's more than alright, he was just having a battle with me, and he was victorious." N told Dark's friends with a smile before frowning at Professor Juniper.

"The Pokemon researcher of the Unova Region, it's wrong to conduct experiments on Pokemon. I'll make sure all my friends are safe from researchers like you." N said to Professor Juniper before leaving the Chargestone Cave.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Iris asked in anger.

"Leave him be, he just loves Pokemon as much as I love pretty much everything." Dark said with the same goofy smile on his face.

Bianca realized something and asked, "How did you make it all the way here?"

"(N had his sneaky followers drag us over here, that's how.)" Panpour said in annoyance.

Cheren placed his hands on Dark's shoulders, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Dark thought about it and said, "Well he said I am what he thought I would be after hearing my Pokemon's voice during the battle." Dark said keeping the goofy smile planted on his face.

"What did he mean by that?" Iris asked.

"I don't know, but he did tell me that he's been keeping an eye on me for quite some time." Dark told his friends who were growing concerned for the tailed boy.

"You need to be more careful around Team Plasma, they must have you targeted more than any other trainer in Unova." Iris said.

"I guess I'm different from anyone else because I have a tail." Dark said as the group exited Chargestone Cave to the next city.

It looks like Team Plasma's King will be keeping an eye on our little tailed friend, but what will happen once N and Dark meet again? The adventure continues next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	22. Night at Celestial Tower

Night at Celestial Tower

After getting their Pokemon all healed up and getting something to eat (making Dark very happy), the group exited the Pokemon center of Mistralton City and see a girl in a blue flyer suit walking up to them.

"Hey there." the girl greeted the group.

"Hi." Dark said in a happy tone.

"You're Skyla, the Gym leader of Mistralton City right?" Iris asked.

"That's me." Skyla said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Dark and these are my friends Panpour, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris." Dark said bowing down to Skyla.

"I've heard about you from Professor Juniper, she said you're a very brave young man." Skyla said making Dark scratch the back of his head.

"(Yeah, he always likes to help others.)" Panpour said.

"Say, I'm leaving for Route 7's Celestial Tower. You guys can come along if you want, the professor's already there by now." Skyla said before leaving for Route 7.

"Should we go?" Bianca asked.

"Why not, it sounds like it could be fun." Dark said in a happy tone.

"We don't even know what's over there." Bianca said.

"I say we go for it, what do you think Cheren?" Iris said looking at Cheren, who was in deep thought.

"I don't get what Alder meant, if there's a key to getting stronger, what could it be?" Cheren thought before Iris snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Cheren, do you think we should go to Celestial Tower?" Iris asked once again as Cheren looked up at the Half Moon.

"Uh sure lets go, but quickly." Cheren said.

"Then lets go!" Dark said as he and Iris went on ahead.

"What's wrong Cheren?" Bianca asked as she got a good idea why Cheren looked up, "The moon's not full again is it?" the memory of what happened the last time when the moon was full and Dark as a giant ape sent chills down Bianca's spine.

"No, thank goodness, I just had a lot on my mind that's all." Cheren said as Bianca sighed in relief after hearing that the moon's not full.

"You want to talk about it?" Bianca asked while placing a hand on Cheren's shoulder.

"I'll tell you later, right now we've gotta catch up to Dark and Iris." Cheren said as he and Bianca tried to catch up to Dark and Iris.

After walking through Route 7, the group made it to Celestial Tower and went inside to find Professor Juniper standing next to some head stones.

"I wonder who drew on these rocks?" Dark asked while looking at the head stones.

"Those are graves you dummy." Iris said.

"What's a grave?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"It's to remember the lost souls that have passed on." Professor Juniper said to the group as Dark looked at the grave again and paid his respect to the lost soul.

"What are you guys doing here?" Professor Juniper asked.

"We were told to come by Skyla." Dark said in a happy tone.

"(He's quick.)" Panpour said while sweat dropping.

"Where is Skyla anyway?" Bianca asked while looking around to find nothing but a candle Pokemon on Dark's head.

"Well, we'll just keep going up until we reach the top of the tower." Dark said not knowing about the Candle Pokemon on his head.

"Uh Dark, what's that?" Iris asked in a scared tone.

"What's what?" Dark asked as Bianca pulled out a mirror and showed it to Dark.

"Hey little guy." Dark said to the candle on his head, who looked like it was sucking on something.

"What do you say we head up to the top of Celestial Tower?" Dark asked in happy tone before taking off towards the stairs.

"I wonder what that Pokemon was?" Iris asked.

"Hang on, I'll look it up." Cheren said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Litwick, the Candle Pokemon. While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches the life force of any who follow it." the Pokedex explained scaring Dark's friends.

"We gotta get that Litwick off Dark before it's too late!" Iris said as they took off for their little tailed friend.

They've finally found him walking to the final set of stairs, looking a little pale.

"Dark, there you are." Cheren said as they approached their friend.

"Hey guys." Dark said in a happy tone.

"You're looking a little pale buddy, don't worry I'll get Litwick off you." Cheren said as he pulled the Litwick off Dark's head and it scurried away.

"Thanks, but I think he was just sleeping." Dark said confusing his friends.

"Then why do you look like you're gonna pass out?" Iris asked.

"I'm hungry." Dark said making his friends fall over.

"(Some things never change.)" Panpour said while sweat dropping as they made it to the top to find Skyla next to a big bell.

"Oh, you made it." Skyla said to the group.

"What's that?" Dark asked pointing at the bell.

"That's the Celestial Tower Bell, the bell that can heal any weakened Pokemon. Want to give it a ring?" Skyla offered as Dark nodded and went to the bell and rang it, making a soothing sound not only to Pokemon but to Dark for some odd reason.

"I'll be waiting for you in the Gym tomorrow Dark." Skyla said before flying back to Mistralton City on one of her Pokemon.

"I guess we better get back to the Pokemon center for the night." Iris said.

"I'll be heading off to the lab." Professor Juniper said as they exited Celestial Tower.

The battle for the 6th Gym badge begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	23. The 6th Gym Battle

The 6th Gym Battle

When the group went back to the Pokemon center, they went to sleep, however Iris woke up to see Dark on the floor, tossing and turning as well as mumbling in his sleep.

"Knight, Riku." Dark mumbled confusing Iris.

"I wonder what Dark's dreaming about?" Iris thought.

_Dark's dream: A four year old Dark was playing and laughing with two kids, one four years old and one six years old._

_Scene changes to someone with short hair and a brown furry belt around his waist coming up to the boys with a sad look on his face._

_The scene changes to young Dark and the other two boys in a space ship as something made the ship split into three different pods and blasted the three boys away from each other._

Outside Dark's dream:

Iris noticed a single tear rolling down Dark's cheek slowly and wiped it off and thought, "Whatever Dark was dreaming about, it really made him sad. I've never seen him cry a little in his sleep before."

The next day, the quintet got some breakfast and now they entered the Mistralton City Gym so Dark can battle Skyla.

"Alright, this is going to be good." Bianca said.

"Lets go Swoobat!" Skyla said as she released a bat Pokemon from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Swoobat, the Courting Pokemon. Anyone who comes into contact with the ultrasonic waves emitted by a courting male experiences a positive mood shift." the Pokedex explained as Dark took out Krokorok from his Pokeball.

"Swoobat, Air Cutter!" Skyla said as Swoobat flapped her wings to fire disk like waves at Krokorok.

"Dodge and use Shadow Claw!" Dark said as Krokorok dodged and slashed Swoobat with shadow-like claws.

"Now use Crunch!" Dark said as Krokorok crunched Swoobat, knocking her out.

"Nice work out there Dark!" Bianca yelled as Cheren, Iris, and Panpour sweat dropped while looking at her.

"Go Unfezant!" Skyla said as she released a big pigeon Pokemon from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Unfezant, the Proud Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males have plumage on their heads. They will never let themselves feel close to anyone other than their trainers." the Pokedex explained.

"Unfezant, Razor Wind!" Skyla said as Unfezant swung one of her wings and hit Krokorok with Razor Wind.

"Crunch Krokorok!" Dark said as Krokorok crunched Unfezant harder than he did to Swoobat, ending the battle.

"Lets see if you can handle my best Pokemon, go Swanna!" Skyla said as she released a swan Pokemon from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out her Pokedex.

"Swanna, the White Bird Pokemon. It administers sharp, powerful pecks with its bill. It whips its long neck to deliver forceful repeated strikes." the Pokedex explained.

"Swanna, Aerial Ace!" Skyla said as Swanna flew at Krokorok and slashed him from behind.

"Krokorok, Shadow Claw!" Dark said as Krokorok charged towards Swanna with shadow claws.

"Aerial Ace again!" Skyla said as Swanna attacked Krokorok the same way as before, over and over again.

"Lets wrap this up with one more Aerial Ace Swanna!" Skyla said as Swanna charged towards Krokorok.

"Grab the wings to stop the attack!" Dark said but Krokorok yelled and started to glow, making Swanna stop and everyone stared in shock as Krokorok evolved into a red crocodile with some black stripes and sharp claws.

"Awesome, Krokorok evolved into Krookodile!" Iris yelled in happiness as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokemon, and the evolved form of Krokorok. It can expand the focus of its eyes, enabling it to see objects in the far distance as if it were using binoculars." the Pokedex explained.

"I guess this is Krookodile's way of saying that he believes in Dark. He wants Dark to win and Krookodile wants to show Swanna who's boss." Cheren said.

"Swanna, Water Pulse!" Skyla said as Swanna fired a ball of water at Krookodile.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" Dark said as Krookodile dodged the water right before it could hit him and crunched on Swanna's neck, threw her up into the air and fired an orange and yellow beam from his mouth, knocking her out and ending the battle.

"Wow, what was that?" Dark asked.

"It looks like Krookodile learned Hyper Beam during the evolution." Cheren said as Dark and Krookodile danced with each other and Cheren, Bianca, Panpour, Iris, and Skyla laughed at the scene.

"You did good out there Dark, here you go, the Jet Badge is yours." Skyla said as she gave Dark a Badge that looks like a blue wing.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Dark said in a polite tone bowing his head down to Skyla before he and his friends left the Gym to be greeted by N.

"Greetings my friend, may I speak to Panpour for a minute?" N said.

"Sure." Dark said as N and Panpour talked away.

"That guy's really giving me the creeps." Iris whispered to Cheren and Bianca as N and Panpour finished talking.

"It seems as though Panpour really loves to be with you." N said.

"Yep, me and Panpour have been together since I was five years old." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Anyway, Team Plasma believes that the legendary Dragon Pokemon is in cased in one of two stones, the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. I'm going to resurrect and befriend the Dragon-Type Pokemon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That way the world will recognize me as the hero and liberate Pokemon from humans." N said before he left the quintet at the front of the Gym.

"He won't stop until he separates all Pokemon from humans will he?" Cheren asked.

"I don't really like to hurt anyone, but if they want to get Pokemon from humans they're gonna have to get through me first." Dark said in determination as they went on over to the next Gym.

Join us next time as the story continues in another action packed chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	24. Journey through Twist Mountain

Journey through Twist Mountain

The quintet made it to the entrance of Twist Mountain as Cheren stopped Dark from going any further.

"Dark wait, lets have a battle to see which one of us is stronger." Cheren said.

"Okay." Dark said as Bianca and Iris stood back to watch the battle.

"Lets go Unfezant!" Cheren said as he released the Proud Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"I guess Tranquill evolved in Chargestone Cave." Dark said.

"Him and two more of our Pokemon." Bianca said.

"Go Beartic!" Dark said as he released the Freezing Pokemon from his Pokeball as Iris hid behind Bianca confusing her friends.

"Are you okay Iris?" Bianca asked.

"(I think she has a problem with Ice-Type Pokemon.)" Panpour said while sweat dropping.

"There's no need to be afraid Iris, Beartic's as sweet as my mom's Oran Berry Pie." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"If you say so." Iris said calming down a little.

"Unfezant, Air Cutter!" Cheren said as Unfezant fired his Air Cutter at Beartic.

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!" Dark said as Beartic summoned some Ice pillars and fired them at Unfezant from above.

"Good, now use Ice Beam!" Dark said as Beartic fired a light-blue beam from his mouth and froze Unfezant, making him unable to battle.

"Nice work, go Liepard!" Cheren said as he released Liepard from his Pokeball.

"In that case, go Infernape!" Dark said as he released Infernape from his Pokeball.

"Liepard, Fake Out!" Cheren said as Liepard attacked Infernape from behind, making him flinch.

"Now, Hone Claws!" Cheren said as Liepard started to dance around with his claws sticking out.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Dark said as Infernape came at Liepard with great speed and delivered a powerful Mach Punch, knocking him out.

"Didn't see that coming. Go Simisage!" Cheren said as he released a green monkey with a crazy hairdo from his Pokeball as Dark got his Pokedex out for more info.

"Simisage, the Thorn Monkey Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pansage. It attacks enemies with strikes of its thorn-covered tail. This Pokemon is wild tempered." the Pokedex explained.

"Now Simisage, use Seed Bomb!" Cheren said as Simisage fired seeds from his mouth as Infernape took the hit and looked like he was enjoying it.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" Dark said as Infernape fired his Flamethrower at Simisage, knocking him out.

"How about this? Go Emboar!" Cheren said as he released the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Go Panpour!" Dark said as Panpour entered the battlefield.

"Emboar, Heat Crash!" Cheren said as Emboar came crashing towards Panpour with heat on him, burning Panpour a little after impact.

"Panpour, are you alright?" Dark asked in a concerned tone.

"(It's just a little burn, I'll be okay.)" Panpour said while giving Dark a thumbs up.

"Alright, now use Acrobatics!" Dark said as Panpour kept attacking Emboar while moving all around him like an acrobat.

"Arm Thrust!" Cheren said.

"I don't think so, Panpour, Water Pulse!" Dark said as Panpour narrowly dodged Emboar's Arm Thrust and fired a Water Pulse at Emboar's gut, ending the battle.

"Nice work Dark!" Bianca cheered.

"I guess I need more training." Cheren thought as they entered Twist Mountain.

Once inside, they've found Clay looking around.

"Hey Clay, what are you doing?" Dark asked as Clay noticed the quintet coming his way.

"Well howdy there lil' tail. I'm just checking up on Twist Mountain." Clay said.

"Why are you doing that?" Iris asked.

"Ya see, I'm concerned because I haven't seen those Team Plasma varmints lately, an' I can't find their base. Those varmints are planing something big that's for sure." Clay explained.

"We'll keep our eyes open if we see them again." Dark said as Clay placed a hand on Dark's head and chuckled.

"You kids have yer hands full with Team Plasma, and kids like you are suppose to be enjoying their travels." Clay said as he leaves.

"You never know where members of Team Plasma could be, so keep your eyes open." Cheren told his friends.

"So like this?" Dark asked while trying to keep his eyes open by holding his eyelids.

"No Dark, don't do that!" Cheren said as he got Dark to let go of his eyelids.

"They could be here in Twist Mountain." Iris said.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked.

"There's only one way to find out, come on guys, we're going to look around Twist Mountain." Cheren said as the quintet went further into Twist Mountain.

They've searched far and wide for any Team Plasma Grunts but had little luck finding them, then Dark started to sniff the air.

"Uh Dark, what are you doing?" Iris asked while sweat dropping.

"I've found someone. A Team Plasma Grunt is this way guys, follow me!" Dark said as he ran off to the direction where he last sniffed.

"Hey Dark, wait up!" Bianca yelled as she and the others ran after him.

They soon reached the exit of Twist Mountain.

"There's the grunt." Dark said pointing at the grunt in front of the exit.

"Good work Dark, lets go." Cheren said as they approached the grunt as he noticed the quintet, mainly Dark.

"Great, it's that kid with the tail again." the grunt complained.

"Listen, why don't you kids just go home and let Team Plasma liberate Pokemon from humans?" the grunt asked.

"Like we're gonna sit back and let you guys separate Pokemon from humans." Cheren argued.

"We're just trying to held them." the grunt replied.

"Yeah right, what you guys are doing is wrong."

"We do whatever we can to free Pokemon from greedy humans."

"But taking people's Pokemon by force is not right."

"It doesn't matter, the item has been found and our lord will finally befriend the legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon to be recognized as the hero he truly is. I must get to the tower." the grunt said leaving the mountain.

"What did he mean by the item?" Dark asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail.

"It doesn't matter, we've gotta go after him!" Cheren said as the quintet exited Twist Mountain to be greeted by a strange man.

"Excuse me, are you Dark?" the man asked.

"That's me." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I thought so, my name's Cedric Juniper, the father of the Unova Region Pokemon Professor." Cedric said shocking the quintet.

"You're Professor Juniper's dad?!" Cheren asked.

"Professor Juniper's your daughter?!" Bianca asked as Cedric nodded.

"I'm here to tell you kids about a tower known as Dragonspiral Tower." Cedric said.

"I've heard of it. It's said to be the oldest tower in all of the Unova Region." Iris said.

"You're right. It's also the place where the legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon came to life and now sleeps while waiting for the person who pursues truth or ideals on the top of the tower." Cedric explained before he left.

"Well that explains what that grunt was talking about when he said the tower." Iris said.

"True, but that doesn't explain what he meant by the item." Bianca said as Cheren spotted the Icirrus City Gym.

"Lets just let Dark battle the Gym leader here so he can get his seventh badge, that way we can think this through more carefully." Cheren told his friends.

"What about Dark, he'll just get confused if we thought ahead?" Iris whispered to Cheren and Bianca.

"Oh please, Dark just thinks on his stomach and always plans to help others out, no matter how dangerous it is." Cheren whispered remembering the many times Dark took on Team Plasma without a second thought.

"Come on guys, lets go!" Dark said as his stomach growled loud making him and his friends laugh.

"What do you say we go to the Pokemon center to quiet down that tummy of yours first?" Bianca asked her little tailed friend as they went towards the Pokemon center.

The battle for the 7th Gym badge begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	25. The 7th Gym Battle

The 7th Gym Battle

The quintet finished eating at the Pokemon Center and are now on their way to the Icirrus City Gym for Dark's seventh Gym Badge.

Once inside, they found out that it was like a winter wonderland full of ice as they spotted a man with a blue mask, a blue outfit, and light blue hair.

"Greetings, I am Brycen, the Gym leader of Icirrus City." Brycen said.

"I'm Dark, and these are my friends Panpour, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris. I'm here to battle you for my seventh badge sir." Dark said bowing down to Brycen.

"Then lets begin." Brycen said as he and Dark took their spots on the battlefield and Cheren, Bianca, and Iris sat on a bench to watch the battle.

"I'll start off with Vanillish!" Brycen said as he released a Pokemon that looks like snow on top of some ice from his Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokemon. It conceals itself from enemy eyes by creating many small ice particles and hiding among them." the Pokedex explained.

"Warm things up Infernape!" Dark said as he released the Flame Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Vanillish, Frost Breath!" Brycen said as Vanillish breathed out frosty breath at Infernape.

"Infernape, Fire Pledge!" Dark said as Infernape slammed his fist to the ground and fired at Vanillish with Fire Pledge.

"Vanillish, Ice Beam!" Brycen said as Vanillish fired Ice Beam at Infernape.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Infernape dodged and came at Vanillish with great speed and knocked him out with Mach Punch.

"Nice work my little tailed friend, now go Cryogonal!" Brycen said as he released a Pokemon that looks like a snowflake from its Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon. They are born in snow clouds. They use chains made of ice crystals to capture prey." the Pokedex explained.

"Cryogonal, Aurora Beam!" Brycen said as Cryogonal fired a multi-colored beam from its mouth at Infernape.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" Dark said as Infernape's Flamethrower collided with Cryogonal's Aurora Beam, but the Aurora Beam hit Infernape, causing him to crash into some ice.

"Aurora Beam again!" Brycen said as Cryogonal fired Aurora Beam again.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Dark said as Infernape fired his Flamethrower at Cryogonal from behind, knocking it out.

"Lets keep up the battle my young friend, go Beartic!" Brycen said as he released Beartic from his Pokeball.

"Beartic, use Frost Breath!" Brycen said as Beartic fired Frost Breath at Infernape, who kept his guard up.

"Follow it up with Icicle Crash!" Brycen said as Beartic fired ice pillars at Infernape from up above.

"Infernape, are you okay?" Dark asked in a worried tone as Infernape slowly got up and shouted loud with his flame shining bright as he got a red gleam in his eye.

"What's up with Infernape?" Bianca asked.

"I think Infernape just caught his second wind." Cheren said.

"Yeah, and it's blowing hard and strong." Iris agreed as Infernape summoned a ball of fire from his hand and fired it at Beartic, engulfing the Freezing Pokemon in a sea of fire and knocking him out.

"What was that?" Dark asked in confusion.

"That was the ultimate Fire-Type move Blast Burn. It packs quite a punch, but the user has to wait one turn before he can move again and it can thaw out the target if its frozen." Brycen explained as Dark and Infernape danced with each other on the ice and the girls giggled at them.

"(Now that's one heated up battle.)" Panpour said as he walked up to his master.

"You have done well my young friend, the Freeze Badge is yours now." Brycen said as he handed Dark a badge that looked like an ice pillar.

"Thank you Brycen." Dark said as they exited the Gym only to see members of the Shadow Triad.

"Who are they?" Bianca asked.

"They're the ones that took me to N back in Chargestone Cave." Dark said shocking his friends.

"What do you want?" Cheren asked in an angry tone.

"Ghetsis has a message for all of you: come to Dragonspiral Tower." one of the Shadow Triad said before they vanished.

"Dragonspiral Tower?" Dark asked in confusion.

"It's just north of the city, follow me." Brycen said as they headed north of Icirrus City to Dragonspiral Tower.

What are Team Plasma members doing at Dragonspiral Tower? What will happen to Dark and his friends once they enter the tower? Read the next exciting chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins to find out what happens next!


	26. Trouble at Dragonspiral Tower

Trouble at Dragonspiral Tower

The quintet and Brycen made it to the oldest tower of the Unova Region, ready to stop Team Plasma.

"Team Plasma wants us to go in there." Bianca said.

"It could be a trap, we better be careful." Cheren said.

"Well your little friend is determined, because he went on ahead to the tower." Brycen said as everyone turned to see Dark running into the entrance of Dragonspiral Tower.

"Come on, lets go after him!" Iris said as they ran after Dark into the tower.

Dark scaled up the old tower to find Team Plasma and N.

"I wonder why Team Plasma wanted us to come here?" Dark asked.

"(Maybe it's a trap so that you can't foil their plans to "free" Pokemon from humans anymore.)" Panpour said sweat dropping as they continued on.

They went up higher to find Team Plasma Grunts ready for battle.

"(Why does this always happen?)" Panpour complained.

"Where do think you're going little karate boy?" one of the grunts said as they walked closer to Dark.

"I'm going to find N!" Dark said while getting into fighting position.

"Forget it kid, you're not going anywhere." another grunt said as Dark's friends came and were panting like crazy.

"Hold it right there... you... fiends." Cheren panted.

"Can I get some water?" Bianca asked.

"Sure, Panpour, give them some water with Water Pulse." Dark said as Panpour nodded and fired some water balls for Dark's friends to get a drink.

"Thanks, now where were we? Oh yeah." Iris said as she released Fraxure and a Pokemon with red spikes all over her body from their Pokeballs as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Druddigon, the Cave Pokemon. It races through narrow caves, using its sharp claws to catch prey. The skin on its face is harder than a rock." the Pokedex explained as Brycen, Cheren, and Bianca got out some of their Pokemon out for battle.

"So you want to play it that way, fine!" one grunt said as they released their Pokemon for battle.

"We'll hold them off, you go on ahead and find their leader." Brycen said to Dark.

"But I can't leave you guys here." Dark said as Cheren placed a hand on Dark's shoulder.

"We'll be fine, GO!" Cheren said as Dark and Panpour went on ahead, leaving their friends behind to battle the grunts.

Dark and Panpour stopped on the sixth floor.

Panpour noticed the sad look on his master's face and asked, "(You okay buddy?)"

"I just feel bad about leaving them behind to battle Team Plasma." Dark said.

"(Don't worry, they can handle themselves well.)" Panpour said in a happy tone as Dark smiled at him.

"You're right, lets go!" Dark said before they came face to face with four more grunts and one of the seven sages, Giallo.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go my little friend." Giallo said to Dark before he turned to the grunts and said, "Now! Stop that trainer! For our lord N!" then Giallo disappeared.

"Lets go-" one of them said before Dark chopped all the grunts on the necks, knocking them out.

"Sorry, I really don't like to hurt anyone, but we're in a hurry." Dark said as he and Panpour climbed the stairs to the top of the tower.

Once they made it to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, N was standing in front of a big white Dragon-Type Pokemon as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. When Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather." the Pokedex explained as N turned his attention to Dark.

"Ah, you've made it my friend, just in time. Reshiram has recognized me as the hero of truth. Now, Reshiram and I will head to the Pokemon League and defeat the champion!" N declared with his hands in the air as Reshiram roared.

"N, it doesn't have to be like this." Dark told the king of Team Plasma.

"You have a strong trust on your own ideals, don't you?" N asked as he placed his hands on Dark's shoulders and said, "Dark, look for the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon and then, after I defeat the champion, we will have our final battle! It's our destiny!" N then takes off on Reshiram.

Dark and Panpour exited Dragonspiral Tower to find their friends with Alder and Dark told them everything that happened.

"So N told you to find the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon?" Bianca asked as Dark nodded saying yes.

"The Relic Castle in the Desert Resort may hold a clue about the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon. Lets head to the Relic Castle. Dark, everyone, I'm going!" Alder said as he used one of his Pokemon to fly to Relic Castle.

"I know this may be random, but I think we should split up." Cheren said shocking his friends but not Brycen.

"I agree, you'll cover more ground if you split up." Brycen said before returning to his Gym.

"If you guys think it's for the best, then I'll go get Professor Juniper and her father to help out." Bianca said.

"Me and Dark will go to Relic Castle with Alder to find a clue about the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon." Cheren said.

"What about you Iris?" Dark asked the purple haired girl.

"I'll go to Opelucid City to tell my mentor about the situation about the legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon, he may have some answers." Iris said.

"Then we're all in agreement, be careful and good luck." Cheren said as he, Dark, Panpour, Bianca, and Iris got together for a big group hug.

"I'll see you guys soon!" Iris said taking her leave on the vines as Bianca took off on Musharna.

"All this time I've been worrying about the reason I was trying to get stronger. After what happened at Dragonspiral Tower, I realize that being able to help someone out when they're in trouble is true strength." Cheren said out of the blue to Dark and Panpour.

"You've been thinking hard about it after what Alder said to you in Route 5, haven't you?" Dark asked.

Cheren chuckled and said, "It's true that Alder put me in a bind back then, but I also have you to thank for this."

"Why me?" Dark asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail.

"I've been watching you ever since our journey began, jumping strait into battle, helping innocent people without a second thought, you might not have known this, but you taught me that protecting others is true strength. Dark thanks." Cheren said.

"You're welcome." Dark said as he and Cheren gave each other a brother hug.

"(Come on, lets go to Relic Castle.)" Panpour said in determination.

"Is it far?" Dark asked as Cheren looked at the Town Map.

"It's near Nimbasa City, so we'll just have to fly there." Cheren said as he released Unfezant for flying transportation.

"Lets go!" Dark said as the boys flew off to the Relic Castle.

Reshiram recognizes N as the hero of truth and is determined to battle the champion in the Pokemon League. But look out N, Dark and his friends will find the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon and put an end to Team Plasma's plans. Will they find it in time, or will it be too late for the champion and the world? Find out as the search for the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	27. The Dark Stone Search

The Dark Stone Search

Dark and Cheren made it to the entrance of Relic Castle as Cheren returned Unfezant to his Pokeball for a good rest.

"You ready?" Cheren asked his little tailed friend.

"Yep. Lets do this, Alder's waiting for us." Dark said as he and Cheren ran inside.

"Hey Cheren, what's that?" Dark asked pointing at some quicksand on the floor.

"That's quicksand, it'll pull us down further in Relic Castle if we're not careful." Cheren said as they made their way to the stairs.

They were confronted by some Team Plasma Grunts which they defeated easily and continued on.

"I can't believe Team Plasma's here to." Cheren said in an annoyed tone.

"(Well it's a good thing we're on the job then.)" Panpour said.

"Lets keep going, Alder needs us!" Dark said as they continued through Relic Castle.

After battling all the grunts in Relic Castle, Dark, Panpour, and Cheren made it to the bottom of Relic Castle where they saw Alder and Ghetsis there.

"I'm glad you could make it here my little friend." Ghetsis said to Dark.

But before Dark could respond, Alder put his hand in front of Dark and said, "Leave him out of this."

"I know why you're here, it's about the other legendary Pokemon, you're here for the Dark Stone." Ghetsis chuckled evilly.

"The Dark Stone?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Said to be the resting place of the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon." Alder answered.

"But it appears the Dark Stone you seek is not here." Ghetsis said before walking towards Dark.

"Don't make another move!" Cheren yelled getting in front of Dark protecting him.

Ghetsis just pushed Cheren aside, placed his hands on Dark's shoulders, and said, "Listen well my boy, find the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon, make it see you as the hero my lord believes that you are. Find Zekrom so you can fight Team Plasma's King!" and after the declaration, Ghetsis left.

"Are you alright Cheren?" Dark asked as Alder helped Cheren to his feet.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." Cheren said as they exited Relic Castle to talk some more.

"What could that guy called N possibly want?" Alder asked.

"He plans to liberate Pokemon from humans and battle you using Reshiram." Cheren said.

"(Not to mention that he wants Dark to find this other Dragon Pokemon so they can do battle.)" Panpour said.

"I see. Dark, Cheren, I'm starting to worry about the situation at hand. But I still have to try to stop him, him and his evil team must not have their way." Alder declared.

"I know you guys might not agree with me, but I don't think N's really evil, he just thinks he's doing the right thing for Pokemon." Dark said as his Xtranceiver started to ring as he answered it.

"Hello?" Dark asked.

"Dark, it's me, Professor Juniper." Professor Juniper said on the other line.

"Hey Professor Juniper, how are things back in the lab?" Dark asked in a happy tone.

"Never mind that, we have to talk about something important. Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it?" Professor Juniper said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Dark said before he and Professor Juniper hung up.

"Sounds like it's something very important, I'm going to Nacrene City with you." Alder said.

"You're coming with us, right Cheren?" Dark asked his friend.

"Actually, I'm going to stay and look inside Relic Castle one more time. You guys go on ahead." Cheren said as Alder released a Pokemon that looked like a big bug as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Volcarona, the Sun Pokemon. A sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales." the Pokedex explained as Alder and Dark hoped on Volcarona.

"Be careful Dark, and go get them." Cheren said as Dark gave his friend a thumbs up and flew to Nacrene City.

Alder and Dark landed in front of the Nacrene City museum to see Professor Juniper, Cedric, and Bianca waiting for them.

"Dark, you got caught up in something serious, it seems..." Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dark said laughing.

"Dark, we've found something that might help you fight N's Reshiram." Cedric said as Lenora came out of the museum holding a black stone in her hand.

"What's that?" Dark asked.

"This is the Dark Stone, said to be what's left of the other legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon." Lenora said handing Dark the Dark Stone.

"Dark, are you prepared to battle N if anything happens to me?" Alder asked Dark seriously.

"Of course, I'll do my best not to let anyone down." Dark said in a happy tone as Lenora remembered something.

"It may be best to learn more about the two legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon, Drayden will tell you what you need to know." Lenora said.

"Okay, where is Drayden?" Dark asked.

"He's probably in Opelucid City." Professor Juniper said.

"Is that far?" Dark asked as Bianca pulled out her Town Map.

"It's next to Icirrus City, so walking there is out of the question." Bianca said.

"I'll give him a ride there." Alder said as he and Dark got back on Volcarona.

"Just be careful Dark, I don't want you to get hurt." Bianca said in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Bianca, I'll be careful, and I won't let anybody down!" Dark yelled with his hands in the air.

"(Uh Dark, could you let me down?)" Panpour asked as everyone saw that Dark was holding Panpour high in the air.

Volcarona took to the air with Alder, Dark, and Panpour riding on the Sun Pokemon as Dark waved to Bianca, Professor Juniper, Cedric Juniper, and Lenora as they waved back.

"To Opelucid City!" Alder said.

"Lets go!" Dark yelled as they took off for Opelucid City.

Dark now has the Dark Stone with him, but there's no telling what could happen once Dark and Alder make it to Opelucid City. Find out what happens next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	28. Learn about the legend

Learn about the legend

Dark and Alder have finally made it to Opelucid City to find Ghetsis and other members of Team Plasma in front of the fountain with some of the citizens of Opelucid City.

"I wonder what's going on?" Dark asked as they touched down and Alder returned Volcarona to his Pokeball.

"Lets find out." Alder said as they made their way to the crowd.

"People of Opelucid City, I have some wonderful news, our lord N has befriended the legendary Reshiram and now we must rejoice. We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region. Our lord will create a new world with the help of Reshiram, I advise you all to set your Pokemon free." Ghetsis explained as he saw Dark in the crowd and snapped his fingers with a smirk on his face as the Shadow Triad came, grabbed Dark by the arms, and took him to Ghetsis.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dark asked in confusion as Ghetsis put his arm around the little tailed boy.

"There is another hero amongst us, the hero of ideals." Ghetsis said before he turned to Dark and said, "Me and the other members of Team Plasma would like to congratulate you on finding the Dark Stone my young friend." Ghetsis then continued with, "The hero of ideals will face off against the hero of truth and it will be broadcast throughout the world for everyone to see the start of a new world!" after the speech, Ghetsis and Team Plasma left Opelucid City for the people to ponder over what just happened.

Alder and Dark came up to Iris and a man with white hair.

"You must be Dark my boy?" the man asked as Dark nodded.

"My name's Drayden, Iris has been telling me all about you, she told me you're a very brave young man with a tail." Drayden said as he shook Dark's hand.

"Thank you sir, I was hoping I would talk to you about the two legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon." Dark said.

"I see, Dark, come with me and Iris, I'll tell you what you need to know." Drayden said as he, Iris, and Dark left for Drayden's house as Alder planed for his match for N at the Pokemon League.

Once inside Drayden's house, they took their spots for the story.

"A long time ago, Zekrom, who is sleeping in the Dark Stone, and Reshiram, who is already awake, were once the same Pokemon." Drayden explained shocking Dark and Panpour.

"This single Pokemon befriended two heroes, a hero of truth, and a hero of ideals. They've helped innocent people out in dire situations." Drayden explained.

"(Kind of like Dark with his martial arts skills.)" Panpour said.

"So what happened to make the single Pokemon Zekrom and Reshiram?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail.

"You see, both heroes were at a disagreement and battled it out, but the battle caused this single Pokemon to split into two different Pokemon, Reshiram, who follows the hero of truth, and Zekrom, who follows the hero of ideals. Once the heroes passed away, Reshiram and Zekrom have been resting themselves in the Light Stone and the Dark Stone waiting for the same heroes." Drayden explained further as Dark looked at the Dark Stone.

"So do you know how to awaken Zekrom?" Dark asked holding up the Dark Stone.

"Sadly, I don't know, that's something you'll have to find out on your own." Drayden said.

"Oh, I see." Dark said in a sad tone.

Iris decided to lighten the mood by saying, "Hey, what do you say we get to the Opelucid City Gym so you can battle for your 8th Gym Badge?"

"Sounds like a good idea Iris, that way I can test Dark to see if he is the hero I've been hearing about." Drayden said before a loud growl was heard and everyone turned to Dark who was laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Actually can we eat first?" Dark asked as everyone laughed.

"Sure, lets see what we can find for you to eat." Drayden said as he and Iris went to find some food.

The battle for the 8th Gym Badge begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	29. The Final Gym Battle

The Final Gym Battle

Dark, Panpour, Drayden, and Iris were siting at a table having some food as Drayden, Iris, and Panpour were sweat dropping while looking at Dark who was scarfing a lot of food.

"Uh, don't forget to chew Dark." Iris said while sweat dropping.

"(Or breath.)" Panpour added.

"Well, when you're hungry, you're hungry." Drayden chuckled a bit.

"This is really good." Dark said while scarfing down his food.

After the meal, Dark, Panpour, Drayden, and Iris made their way to the Opelucid City Gym, which was wall-to-wall Dragon statues as Dark and Drayden took their spots on the battlefield.

Drayden backed down, looked at Iris and said, "Iris, you'll battle Dark instead of me."

Iris was shocked but accepted and took her spot on the battlefield.

"Why do you want Iris to fight me instead of you?" Dark asked in confusion.

"I've heard that Iris was traveling with you and your friends, and I decided to see how much progress she's made." Drayden explained.

"I'll show you, go Druddigon!" Iris said as she released the Cave Pokemon from her Pokeball.

"Get ready Dark, I'm not going easy on you just because you're my friend." Iris said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not holding back either, go Beartic!" Dark said as he released the Freezing Pokemon from his Pokeball, making Iris shiver in fear but shook it off.

"Druddigon, Dragon Claw!" Iris said as Druddigon charged towards Beartic with glowing claws.

"Beartic, Frost Breath!" Dark said as Beartic fired freezing breath from his mouth hurting Druddigon and slowing her down.

"Don't give up Druddigon, use Revenge!" Iris said as Druddigon kept going and hit Beartic while steaming.

"Beartic, Icicle Crash!" Dark said as Beartic knocked Druddigon out with ice pillars from above.

"Not bad Dark, not bad at all." Iris said as she returned Druddigon to her Pokeball.

"Now he'll be up against her best Pokemon." Drayden thought.

"Hey Iris, this is so much fun!" Dark giggled with his tail wagging.

"Fun is it? It's too bad, because fun time's over! Go Haxorus!" Iris said as she released a yellow scaled Pokemon with red claws and red tusks from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokemon, and the evolved form of Fraxure. Their sturdy tusks will stay sharp even if used to cut steel beams. These Pokemon are covered in hard armor." the Pokedex explained.

"So Fraxure evolved while I was looking for the Dark Stone." Dark said.

"I've been training hard for this Dark, don't let me down." Iris said as Dark gave her a thumbs up.

"Haxorus, Dragon Dance!" Iris said as Haxorus started to dance around and glowed red.

"Beartic, Work Up!" Dark said as Beartic started to get all worked up and glowed orange.

"Now use Dragon Tail!" Iris said as Haxorus slammed Beartic with her tail that was glowing.

"Beartic, Frost Breath!" Dark said as Beartic fired more cold breath at Haxorus.

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail once more!" Iris said as Haxorus got her tail ready.

"Oh no you don't, Beartic, Ice Beam!" Dark said as Beartic fired his Ice Beam at Haxorus, freezing her tail.

"Didn't see that coming." Iris said in awe.

"Now use Ice Beam once more!" Dark said as Beartic froze Haxorus all the way with Ice Beam, ending the battle.

"(Way to go Dark and Beartic!) Panpour yelled in happiness as he, Dark, and Beartic danced around with each other.

"He's ready." Drayden and Iris said at the same time as they walked towards Dark.

"Good work Dark, you beat me. That was the most fun I've had in a battle." Iris said as she and Dark shook hands.

"We should have a rematch sometime." Dark said in a happy tone.

"Here's the proof of your victory my little tailed friend, the Legend Badge." Iris said as she gave Dark black badge with a red dot on it.

"Thank you Iris." Dark said.

"Now that you have all eight Gym Badges, you can go to the Pokemon League and challenge the Elite Four." Drayden said making Dark jump up and down with joy.

"But I must warn you, once you set foot into the Pokemon League, there's no turning back." Drayden warned as Dark stopped jumping up and down.

"Plus you need to be ready to battle N if Alder doesn't beat him, are you scared?" Iris asked.

"Not at all, in fact I'm even more excited to go to the Pokemon League and battle the Elite Four!" Dark said in a happy tone with his tail wagging with joy.

"If you don't go in carefully, it could mean the end of your life." Drayden warned.

"Scary." Dark said sarcastically while giggling.

"Don't you take anything seriously?" Iris asked while sweat dropping.

Dark giggled and said, "I guess not, well I gotta get going see ya."

But before Dark could head out the door, Iris turned him around, gave him a hug, and said, "Just be careful out there okay?"

"Don't worry, I will, bye." Dark said as he left the Gym.

Dark and Panpour spotted Professor Juniper at the gateway to Route 10 and walked up to her.

"Hey professor, what are you doing here?" Dark asked the professor.

"I came here looking for you because I wanted to ask you something." Professor Juniper said.

"What's that?" Dark asked in confusion with his tail scratching his head.

"(Maybe she's wondering how you plan to beat N.)" Panpour whispered.

"Dark, do you regret going on this journey?" Professor Juniper asked in a sad tone.

"Why would I? I got to learn so much about different Pokemon and about the big cities and I've managed to make some new friends. I don't regret going on this one bit... whatever regret means." Dark said making Professor Juniper smile softly at him while Panpour sweat dropped.

"You know, somehow I knew you'd say that. Always wanting to go on adventures and help the innocent, you're Mitsumi's son alright. Here take this." Professor Juniper said while handing Dark a Pokeball with a purple top, two round pink spots sticking out, and an M in between the bumps.

"What's this?" Dark asked while looking at the ball.

"That's the ultimate Pokeball, the Master Ball." Professor Juniper said.

"(How is that different from the other Pokeballs?)" Panpour asked in confusion.

"It can catch any kind of Pokemon without any failure." Professor Juniper explained.

"I guess I'll save it for later, thanks Professor Juniper." Dark thanked while bowing down to Professor Juniper.

"It's no trouble, now go get them at the Pokemon League." Professor Juniper said in a happy tone.

"I will, bye Professor Juniper!" Dark said before he took of for Route 10.

"Mitsumi, if only you could see your son now, he's gonna do great things in the future I can tell." Professor Juniper said silently before she decided to go back to her lab.

Our hero has finally collected all eight Gym Badges and is now on his way to the Pokemon League, but look out Dark, N's there ready to battle Alder and you. Find out what happens next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	30. To the Pokemon League

To the Pokemon League

Dark and Panpour made it to Route 10 and were on their way to the Pokemon League, and as they just crossed the bridge, they heard two familiar voices saying "Dark, wait up!"

Dark turned around to see Cheren and Bianca coming his way.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dark greeted his friends with a goofy smile on his face as Panpour waved to them.

"You're heading for the Pokemon League, right?" Cheren asked.

"Yep, N and the other members of Team Plasma are there and I can't let Alder fight alone." Dark said.

"(You can be too nice for your own good you know that?)" Panpour asked.

"If that's true, then I'd like to see how strong you are. Dark, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Cheren said holding a Pokeball in his hand.

"I accept your challenge, lets go!" Dark said as Bianca stood back to watch.

"(You ALWAYS accept a challenge, no matter what's at stake.)" Panpour said with his paw on his hips.

"Unfezant, lets go!" Cheren said as he released Unfezant from his Pokeball.

"Go Beartic!" Dark said as he released Beartic from his Pokeball.

"Unfezant, Razor Wind!" Cheren said as Unfezant fired some sharp wind at Beartic, hitting him but with little damage.

"Beartic, Ice Beam!" Dark said as Beartic fired his Ice Beam at Unfezant, freezing him in place and making him unable to battle.

"Nice work, but we're just getting started. Go Liepard!" Cheren said as he released the Cruel Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Return Beartic." Dark said as he returned Beartic, pulled out another Pokeball, and said, "Go Infernape!" and the Flame Pokemon came out, ready for battle.

"Liepard, Fake Out!" Cheren said as Liepard attacked Infernape from behind, making him flinch a little.

"Now use Night Slash!" Cheren said as Liepard attacked Infernape with a slash as dark as night.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Dark said as Infernape punched Liepard hard with great speed, knocking Liepard out.

"Go Emboar!" Cheren said as he brought out the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon for battle as Dark returned Infernape.

"Panpour, you're up buddy." Dark said as Panpour saluted and took his spot on the battlefield.

"Emboar, Flamethrower!" Cheren said as Emboar fired his Flamethrower at Panpour.

"Counter it with Water Pulse!" Dark said as Panpour fired a water ball that collided with Emboar's Flamethrower and created a big puff of smoke, covering the battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, Panpour was nowhere to be found.

"Where could that sneaky monkey be hiding?" Cheren thought as Bianca's eyes were wide for some reason.

"Uh guys, look." Bianca said as everyone saw a huge wave of water coming their way, and when they looked closer, they saw Panpour surfing on the wave.

"What the hell is that?" Cheren asked in awe and shock.

"Panpour, use your Surf attack!" Dark said.

"(I love this move!)" Panpour yelled in a happy tone as he attacked Emboar with the wave, knocking him out and leaving everyone soaking wet.

"Oops, I guess that was a bit too much." Dark said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly as Cheren returned Emboar to his Pokeball.

"Good move, didn't see that coming, but I still have one Pokemon left. Go Simisage!" Cheren said as he released the Thorn Monkey Pokemon from his Pokeball as Panpour jumped on to Dark's shoulder.

"One more time Infernape!" Dark said as the Flame Pokemon was out and ready for more.

"Simisage, Seed Bomb!" Cheren said as Simisage fired some seeds at Infernape and exploded around him.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" Dark said as Infernape fired his Flamethrower at Simisage, who dodged it.

"Perfect, now use Blast Burn!" Dark said as Infernape formed a ball of fire in his hand and threw it at Simisage, engulfing him in flames as the fireball exploded, knocking Simisage out and ending the battle.

"He did it again. Good job Dark, I acknowledge your strength." Cheren said as he healed his Pokemon and Dark's Pokemon.

"Thanks, so you guys will come with me to the Pokemon League, right?" Dark asked with his silly smile still planted on his face.

"I'm afraid not Dark, you have a great trial standing before you, and you have to go through it alone." Cheren said in a serious tone.

"I see, well as long as I'm going at it alone, I won't have to worry about my friends getting hurt, but I won't be alone." Dark said in a happy tone.

"I know, you have your Pokemon with you." Bianca said.

"Yeah and you guys." Dark said confusing Cheren and Bianca.

"You see, even if you guys aren't with me, I know you guys are still with me, right here." Dark said placing a hand on his chest where his heart's beating inside and continued, "So as long as you guys are with me in my heart, I'll never be alone."

"We figured you'd say that Dark, thanks." Cheren said wiping a single tear from his eye.

"We've seen you in our battles with Team Plasma, if anyone can stop them, you can." Bianca said pointing at Dark.

"You can do this, we know you can." Cheren said before taking off for Opelucid City.

"Um... Ok... Best foot forward!" Bianca managed to get out before following Cheren to Opelucid City.

"(Come on, we've gotta go!)" Panpour said as he and Dark continued towards the Pokemon League.

They made it to the Badge Check Gate and the guard said, "If you wish to pass, show me proof that you're strong enough to take on the Elite Four."

Dark presented his eight Gym Badges to the guard and he said, "All eight Badges, you may enter."

The gates opened and Dark and Panpour continued their way to the Pokemon League.

"(I guess we have to go through here before we can make it to the Pokemon League.)" Panpour said looking at Victory Road in front of them.

"Lets go, N's probably there already and battling Alder." Dark said as they entered Victory Road.

They've scaled through Victory Road while battling all the trainers and using Dark's martial arts skills to continue on, until they've finally reached the Pokemon League.

Dark got his Pokemon all healed up and he ate a lot of food at the Pokemon center after giving his Pokemon some Pokemon food, and now they were ready for the Pokemon League.

"You must be here to battle the Elite Four." the gatekeeper said as Dark nodded saying yes.

"Before you enter, let me give you a warning, once you enter the Elite Four's plaza, you cannot leave until you win against all or lose! Do you still want to go in?" the gatekeeper warned.

"Of course I do, after coming this far, there's no way I'm turning back now. If I do, then the world will have to go without Pokemon, people will be sad without Pokemon and I can't let Team Plasma liberate Pokemon from humans." Dark explained in a serious tone.

"Very well, enter and good luck in there." the gatekeeper said as the gate opened and closed once Dark and Panpour entered the plaza.

"This is gonna be fun!" Dark said in a happy tone making Panpour sweat drop at his master.

"(You're not even scared that you might fail?)' Panpour asked seriously.

"My mom taught me to be like steel, so I'm not afraid. Lets do this!" Dark exclaimed happily as they went off to battle one of the Elite Four.

Dark has finally made it to the Pokemon League, but is he too late to help Alder fight N? Will he be able to beat all the members of the Elite Four? Find out next time as he takes on the first member of the Elite Four in the next exciting chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	31. VS Shauntal

VS. Shauntal

Dark and Panpour entered what looked like a dark library and they saw a purple haired girl with a book in her hands.

"Greetings challenger, I am Shauntal, the Ghost-Type Pokemon user of the Elite Four." Shauntal said.

"I'm Dark, and I'm here to challenge you to a battle." Dark said.

"I accept your challenge." Shauntal said as she and Dark took their spots on the battlefield.

"I'll start off with Cofagrigus!" Shauntal said as she released a Pokemon that looks like a coffin with four ghostly arms from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokemon. They pretend to be elaborate coffins to teach lessons to grave robbers. Their bodies are covered in pure gold." the Pokedex explained.

"Go Krookodile!" Dark said as he released the Intimidation Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball!" Shauntal said as Cofagrigus fired a dark ball at Krookodile.

"Krookodile, Shadow Claw!" Dark said as Krookodile destroyed the Shadow Ball and attacked Cofagrigus with Shadow Claw, knocking her out.

"Not bad for defeating my sarcophagus young trainer." Shauntal said as Dark got a confused look on his face.

"A sarcopho-what?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head.

"(A coffin for short you dummy.)" Panpour said.

"Why was she coughing, does she have a cold?" Dark asked as Panpour smacked his forehead.

"Lets continue with Jellicent!" Shauntal said as she released a pink jellyfish Pokemon from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Jellicent, the Floating Pokemon. They propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies. Their favorite food is life energy." the Pokedex explained as Dark returned Krookodile to his Pokeball.

"If she's a Water-Type, then I'll use Serperior!" Dark said as he released the Regal Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Jellicent, use Surf!" Shauntal said as Jellicent summoned a big wave and fired it at Serperior, but he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Watch this, Serperior, use Grass Pledge!" Dark said as Serperior glowed green and slammed his tail to the ground, attacking Jellicent with grass geysers from the ground below her.

"Now use Leaf Tornado!" Dark said as Serperior started to spin his tail around and attacked Jellicent with a leafy tornado, knocking her out.

"Lets see how you handle this one, go Golurk!" Shauntal said as she released a big statue-like Pokemon from its Pokeball as Dark got his Pokedex out.

"Golurk, the Automation Pokemon. It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokemon by the ancient people who made them." the Pokedex explained.

"Golurk, use Earthquake!" Shauntal said as Golurk slammed its foot to the ground and caused an Earthquake, hurting Serperior a good amount.

"Stand your ground Serperior, use Grass Pledge!" Dark said.

Instead of using Grass Pledge, Serperior was glowing green and glaring at Golurk with glowing green eyes.

"(I guess that last attack caused Serperior to activate his ability, Overgrow.)" Panpour said as Serperior nodded at Panpour, telling him he's right.

Serperior yelled, slammed his tail to the ground and pointy roots shot out and attacked Golurk multiple times, knocking it out.

"What was that?" Dark asked in confusion.

"The ultimate Grass-Type move, Frenzy Plant." Shauntal said returning Golurk to its Pokeball.

"Nice work Serperior, you deserve a nice rest." Dark said as he returned Serperior to his Pokeball.

"Go Chandelure!" Shauntal said as she released a Pokemon that looks like a chandelier from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Litwick. Being consumed in Chandelure's flames burns up the spirit, leaving the body behind." the Pokedex explained as Panpour entered the battlefield.

"Chandelure, use Fire Blast!" Shauntal said as Chandelure fired a blast of fire at Panpour.

"Panpour, counter it with Water Pulse!" Dark said as Panpour countered Fire Blast with Water Pulse, making the attacks explode and surrounded the area with smoke.

"Chandelure, Shadow Ball!" Shauntal said as Chandelure fired Shadow Ball at Panpour from behind.

"Panpour, Surf!" Dark said as Panpour summoned a big wave and attacked Chandelure.

"Now follow it up with Waterfall!" Dark said as Panpour jumped up and attacked Chandelure like a waterfall, knocking her out and ending the battle.

"Nice work out there, but this is only the first step in taking out all members of the Elite Four little one. Go forth and battle the other members of the Elite Four." Shauntal said before she started to read one of her books as Dark and Panpour left her library.

"(One down, and three more to go.)" Panpour said.

"And then we can help Alder with N." Dark said as they continued on.

Our hero has defeated the first member of the Elite Four, but be careful Dark, this is only the beginning of what's yet to come. The battle with the second member of the Elite Four starts next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	32. VS Grimsley

VS. Grimsley

Dark and Panpour entered a room that looks fancy and met a fellow in a classy outfit and a hairdo with the sides looking like wings.

"Are you one of the members of the Elite Four?" Dark asked.

"That's correct, I'm the Dark-Type user, Grimsley. I've heard about you and I congratulate you on defeating Shauntal my little tailed friend." Grimsley said.

"Thank you. You see, I'm here because-" Dark said before Grimsley interrupted him.

"I know, Alder told us the story about Team Plasma. However, I can't let you go any further, unless you can defeat me in a Pokemon battle." Grimsley said.

"I have no problem with that, lets do it!" Dark said as he and Grimsley took their spots on the battlefield.

"(You're always the one who wants to battle, aren't ya?)" Panpour asked while sweat dropping.

"Go Scrafty!" Grimsley said as he released a Pokemon that looked like the adult form of Scraggy from his Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokemon, and the evolved form of Scraggy. It can smash concrete blocks with its kicking attacks. The one with the bigger crest is the group leader." the Pokedex explained.

"Lets go Infernape!" Dark said as he released the Flame Pokemon from his Pokeball.

"Scrafty, use Brick Break!" Grimsley said as Scrafty came at Infernape with a glowing chop.

"Dodge and use Mach Punch!" Dark said as Infernape's fist was glowing and he dodged Scrafty's Brick Break with great speed and attacked Scrafty from behind, knocking him out.

"Nice job, go Liepard!" Grimsley said as he released Liepard from her Pokeball.

"Liepard, Attract!" Grimsley said as Liepard winked at Infernape and started to dance around some hearts.

"Infernape, Mach Punch again!" Dark said as Infernape punched Liepard before her Attract attack could do anything, knocking her out quickly.

"Go Krookodile!" Grimsley said as he released Krookodile from her Pokeball.

"Return Infernape." Dark said as he returned Infernape and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go Serperior!" Dark said as he released Serperior from his Pokeball.

"Krookodile, Earthquake!" Grimsley said as Krookodile caused an Earthquake, shaking the entire area and hurting Serperior a little.

"Serperior, Leaf Tornado!" Dark said as Serperior lifted Krookodile off the ground and slammed her back to the ground with Leaf Tornado.

"Now use Grass Pledge!" Dark said as Serperior glowed green, slammed his tail to the ground, and fired leafy geysers at Krookodile.

"Don't give up Krookodile, use Crunch!" Grimsley said as Krookodile crunched Serperior's tail hard.

"Watch this, Serperior, use Frenzy Plant!" Dark said as Serperior attacked Krookodile with pointy vines, knocking her out.

"Niw for my best Pokemon, go Bisharp!" Grimsley said as he released a Pokemon in some body armor from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon. Bisharp pursues prey in the company of a large group of Pawniard. Then Bisharp finishes off the prey." the Pokedex explained as Dark returned Serperior to his Pokeball.

"One more time Infernape!" Dark said as he released Infernape once again.

"Bisharp, Aerial Ace!" Grimsley said as Bisharp spread her arms and attacked Infernape like she was flying a little.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Dark said as Infernape punched Bisharp with great speed as Infernape and Bisharp kept attacking each other with Mach Punch and Aerial Ace.

After the multiple attacks, Infernape and Bisharp were looking exhausted and beaten as a fire aura surrounded Infernape, shocking everyone.

"What's happening to Infernape?" Dark asked.

"Infernape's ability has been activated." Grimsley said.

"What ability is that?" Dark asked in confusion while scratching his head with his tail.

"It's Blaze, Infernape's ability that boosts the power of all Fire-Type attacks when Infernape is exhausted and beaten. This should be interesting." Grimsley explained.

"Lets keep going!" dark said in an excited tone.

"Alright, Bisharp, Aerial Ace one more time!" Grimsley said as Bisharp charged towards Infernape with Aerial Ace.

"Infernape, Flamethrower!" Dark said as Infernape fired his Flamethrower at Bisharp, knocking her out thanks to the power of Blaze.

"We did it!" Dark yelled in a happy tone while dancing with Panpour and Infernape.

"He's really something." Grimsley thought as he walked towards Dark while slowly clapping his hands, making Dark and his Pokemon stop dancing.

"Well Dark, you've defeated me. However you're only halfway there, you must defeat all members of the Elite Four if you want to help Alder out." Grimsley said.

"Don't worry, it sounds like fun anyway." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"(You'll have to forgive him, it's hard for Dark to take anything seriously.)" Panpour said while sweat dropping.

"Go forth Dark, the last two members of the Elite Four are waiting for you." Grimsley said as Dark walked out the room and waved to Grimsley.

"We're doing great, we just need to battle two more members and then we can help Alder." Dark said with the silly smile still planted on his face.

"(I just hope we're not too late.)" Panpour said as Dark's smile turned into a serious look.

"I know, me to. Lets go." Dark said as they continued on their way.

Dark is halfway there in defeating the Elite Four, but no one said it would be easy for him. The battle with the final two members of the Elite Four begins next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	33. Elite Four Second Half

Elite Four Second Half

Dark and Panpour made their way into a room with a nice soft bed and saw a girl with long blonde hair.

"Hello there challenger, I am Caitlin, the Psychic-Type user of the Elite Four." Caitlin said getting out of the bed.

"I'm Dark, and I'm here to stop Team Plasma." Dark said while bowing to Caitlin.

"I see, but first you'll have to get through me." Caitlin said.

"Lets go for it." Dark said as he and Caitlin took their spots on the battlefield.

"I'll start this off with Reuniclus!" Caitlin said as she released a Pokemon that looked like a big cell with arms from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokemon. These remarkably intelligent Pokemon fight by controlling arms that can grip with rock-crushing power." the Pokedex explained.

"Go Krookodile!" Dark said as he released Krookodile from his Pokeball.

"Reuniclus, use Psychic!" Caitlin said as Reuniclus glowed and attacked Krookodile with Psychic powers, but they only injured Krookodile just a little.

"Krookodile, Shadow Claw!" Dark said as Krookodile slashed Reuniclus with Shadow Claw multiple times, knocking her out.

"Lets see how you handle Musharna!" Caitlin said as she released Musharna from her Pokeball.

"Musharna, Charge Beam!" Caitlin said as Musharna fired an electrical beam at Krookodile, but Krookodile looked like Charge Beam didn't do anything to him.

"Hey Panpour, how come Krookodile doesn't look hurt when Charge Beam hit?" Dark asked in confusion making Panpour fall over.

"(Krookodile's a Ground-Type Pokemon, and Charge Beam was an Electric-Type attack, so Ground-Types are unaffected by Electric-Type moves.)" Panpour explained.

"Oh, I get it. Now Krookodile use Shadow Claw!" Dark said as Krookodile attacked Musharna multiple times with Shadow Claw, knocking her out.

"Nice work Musharna, now go Sigilyph!" Caitlin said as she released Sigilyph from her Pokeball as Dark called Krookodile back to his Pokeball.

"Lets go Beartic!" Dark said as he released Beartic from his Pokeball.

"Sigilyph, use Air Slash!" Caitlin said as Sigilyph slashed Beartic with one of her wings.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Caitlin said as Sigilyph flew towards Beartic with Aerial Ace.

"Now Beartic, use Icicle Crash!" Dark said as Beartic attacked Sigilyph with ice pillars from up above.

"Follow it up with Ice Beam!" Dark said as Beartic fired his Ice Beam at Sigilyph, freezing her in ice.

"You've defeated three of my Pokemon, now lets see how you fair against my best Pokemon. Go Gothitelle!" Caitlin said as she released a Pokemon that looked like she was wearing a black dress with five white bows from her Pokeball as Dark pulled out his Pokedex.

"Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokemon. They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. They can see Trainers' life spans." the Pokedex explained as Dark called Beartic back to his Pokeball.

"Krookodile, I need you again!" Dark said as he released Krookodile from his Pokeball again.

"Gothitelle, use Shadow Ball!" Caitlin said as Gothitelle fired her Shadow Ball at Krookodile.

"Krookodile, turn it around with Shadow Claw!" Dark said as Krookodile used Shadow Claw to turn Shadow Ball back at Gothitelle.

"Use Psychic!" Caitlin said as Gothitelle glowed and attacked Krookodile with Psychic powers.

"Now use Shadow Ball again!" Caitlin said as Gothitelle started to charge her Shadow Ball.

"Not this time, Krookodile, Hyper Beam!" Dark said as Krookodile fired a powerful Hyper Beam at Gothitelle, knocking her out before she could use Shadow Ball.

"You did good Dark, you've defeated me in battle." Caitlin said to the tailed fighter/Pokemon trainer.

"Thank you." Dark said bowing to Caitlin again.

"There's still one more member of the Elite Four you need to beat before you can move on, good luck." Caitlin said before Dark and Panpour exited her room.

Dark and Panpour entered a room with a fighting arena in it as well as a man in a fighting outfit.

"You must be the last member of the Elite Four, my name is Dark and I'm here to help Alder beat N and the rest of Team Plasma." Dark said bowing to the last member of the Elite Four who was glancing at Dark's tail.

"I've heard that Mitsumi was raising a boy with a tail." the man said.

"Yep, that's me, Mitsumi's my mom." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"My name is Marshal, I'm the Fighting-Type user of the Elite Four, and I challenge you." Marshal said.

"I accept your challenge, lets get the Pokemon Battle started." Dark said as he reached for a Pokeball before Marshal spoke up again.

"I didn't say this was going to be a Pokemon Battle. You and me will fight each other with good ol' martial arts. I trust that Mitsumi's been training you." Marshal said.

"She has, she's been training me everyday before I started my journey and it's loads of fun." Dark said as he took his Pokebelt off and handed it to Panpour.

"I'd like to see how well she taught you." Marshal said as they both placed their hands together in front of their chests, bowed to each other, and got into fighting position.

"This is gonna be fun." Dark said in excitement.

"Then lets get started." Marshal said before he came at Dark with a kick to the face.

Dark rebounded and punched Marshal in the gut, sending him back a little.

Marshal tried to chop Dark, but he blocked it with a chop of his own, as they began to send a barrage of punches to each other.

"(Now this is a battle.)" Panpour said as he was enjoying the battle.

Marshal kicked Dark off his feet and sent a barrage of punches to the little tailed fighter, making him fall on his front side after a powerful punch to the gut.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from Mitsumi's boy, but I guess I was wrong." Marshal said before he felt something furry wrapped around his ankle and looked down to see Dark's tail wrapped around his ankle as Dark threw Marshal into the air and jumped after him.

Marshal and Dark sent another barrage of punches to one another again as they made their way to the ring.

Once they were back in the ring, Marshal started to pant a lot as Dark only panted a little.

"You're good, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Marshal said to Dark.

"Thanks, you're a good fighter as well. Lets keep going, this is fun!" Dark yelled in excitement.

Marshal and Dark sent another barrage of punches to each other as Marshal decided to kick Dark off his feet again, but Dark's tail wasn't gonna let that happen as it wrapped itself around Marshal's ankle and slammed him into the ground.

"That's a handy tail you got there kid." Marshal said.

"Thank you, I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have my tail." Dark said wagging his tail as Marshal punched Dark multiple times, sending him on his back, jumped high, and gave Dark a powerful chop to the neck, knocking him out cold and shocking Panpour.

"(Dark, are you alright? Get up!)" Panpour yelled in a concerned tone as the referee started to count down to ten.

"Don't worry, he'll be back on his feet in a few days." Marshal said.

"(Come on Dark, we've made it this far, you can't quit on me now!)" Panpour yelled.

The countdown was almost at ten as Panpour said, "(Come on, there's gotta be a way to get Dark back on his feet. Wait, I know! HEY DARK, YOUR DINNER'S READY!)" that's when Dark got up with drool on his face, shocking Marshal.

"I don't believe it." Marshal said in a shocked tone as he looked at Dark who was looking around the arena for dinner.

"Say, where's dinner I'm starving?" Dark asked.

"In case you've forgotten, we're in a middle of a fight!" Marshal yelled in annoyance.

"(Works every time.)" Panpour smirked as Marshal jumped high into the air again.

"This again? Oh well, here I come!" Dark yelled before jumping high with Marshal.

"This time, when I hit him, he'll stay down for sure." Marshal said as he dived down ready to chop Dark again, however he didn't count on Dark passing him as they were now leveled in the air.

"I don't believe it, he jumped even higher than me, Mitsumi's been training him well." Marshal thought.

"Man the view's great, but I have to defeat you to beat Team Plasma." Dark said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Marshal yelled as he swam to Dark and tried to punch him but Dark dived down further as Marshal followed him.

"(They're dropping like rocks, and it looks like Dark's gonna land first.)" Panpour said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Perfect, right where I want him. This time, I'll get him for sure!" Marshal thought while getting his attack ready.

What Marshal didn't count on was Dark jumping out of the way and kicked Marshal in the gut and out of the ring.

"Marshal is out of the ring, the winner is Dark!" the referee said as Panpour ran up to Dark and they gave each other a hug as Dark placed his Pokebelt back on.

Marshal walked up to Dark and said, "Well done Dark, you are definitely Mitsumi's son alright. The only time I've ever lost a match like that was to Mitsumi herself."

"You mean you've fought my mom in this arena?" Dark asked in shock as Marshal chuckled.

"Sure did, and lost to her on the same day. Now that you've defeated all the members of the Elite Four, you can move on and see Alder." Marshal said.

"But how do I get to him?" Dark asked in confusion.

"The statue in the center of the plaza is the gateway to Alder, good luck little fighter." Marshal said shaking Dark's hand.

Before Dark left the room, he turned to Marshal and said, "Hey, we should have a rematch sometime, just for fun!"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Marshal laughed as Dark and Panpour made it to the glowing statue in the center of the plaza.

They were standing in front of the statue as it started to lower down and they saw a building on top of the plateau and they figured Alder and N are there.

"Lets go, Alder needs us." Dark said in a serious tone.

"(I'm right behind you buddy.)" Panpour said.

"Yeah, and then we can eat dinner once this is over!" Dark yelled with a goofy smile on his face making Panpour fall over.

"(Lets just go in.)" Panpour said while sweat dropping at his master as they ran towards the building.

Once inside, Dark and Panpour saw that Alder and N staring at each other, N with a smile, and Alder with a frown.

"Not even the champion of the Unova Region stood a chance against me and Reshiram, it's over, I've won!" N yelled.

"Please N, I'm begging you, don't separate people from Pokemon!" Alder begged but N wasn't having any of that.

"Silence, you've lost and I'm still waiting on the other hero." N said as he and Alder noticed that Dark has entered the room.

"Dark, you're here. I've foreseen that you have obtained the Dark Stone, am I right?" N asked as Dark pulled out the Dark Stone.

"It wasn't easy, but I got it right here." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Excellent, you really are something my young friend. However, this place isn't the proper place for the two legendary Pokemon to do battle and for everyone to see it on television. That building is a better spot." N said as the ground started to shake as everyone saw that a giant castle appear from underground, as if it's surrounding the Pokemon League.

"What is that?" Alder asked in shock.

"(Panpour wants everyone to know he's speechless right now.)" Panpour said in shock.

"That's a big building. Wait, I know what it is! It's a Hotel!" Dark said making everyone else fall over.

"(It's a castle you idiot.)" Panpour said in annoyance.

"This is my castle and the start of a new future for Pokemon everywhere. Come inside and we will have our destined fight for the future." N said as he ran into the castle.

"This is serious." Alder said as they saw Cheren coming their way.

"Dark, this is gonna be dangerous, but this has to be done, go get them." Cheren said to his little tailed friend.

"Thanks Cheren." Dark said before he and Panpour ran up the stairs to N's Castle.

Dark has finally defeated all the members of the Elite Four and is now on his way to the battle for the future of all Pokemon. Will he defeat N and his Reshiram, or fail to save the future? Find out as Dark ventures through N's Castle next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	34. The Legendary Pokemon, Zekrom

The Legendary Pokemon, Zekrom

Dark and Panpour entered N's Castle only to be greeted by six of the Seven Sages.

"I guess you guys are the welcoming party?" Dark asked.

"We're here to make sure our lord's dream is a reality." Ryoku said.

"Even if it means we take care of someone like you." Rood said as the sages got ready to attack.

Before anyone knew it, a Haxorus stopped the sages with Dragon Tail as everyone turned to see Iris with the other Gym Leaders getting in front of Dark.

"You know, I'd give up if I were you six. Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!" Lenora said.

"We will not let you win Team Plasma!" Brycen yelled as the Gym Leaders got out one of their Pokemon each.

"Dark, listen, while we keep these sages at bay, you've got to get to N and end this once and for all!" Drayden said.

"But I can't leave you guys here." Dark said.

"Don't worry about us Dark, we'll be fine. Now go!" Iris yelled as Dark and Panpour took off further into the castle.

Dark made it all the way to the 3rd floor to be confronted by the Team Plasma Grunts who tried to take Victini.

"Where do you think you're going kid?" one of the grunts asked.

"Let me answer that for ya, you're not going anywhere, without paying for what you did to me back on that island!" the leader yelled pointing at the bruise he got from where Dark hit him.

"I had no choice, you guys were trying to hurt Victini." Dark countered.

"Lets get him!" the leader yelled as they got ready to attack, however they stopped as if they were forced to stop and got slammed into the wall.

"I wonder what got into them?" Dark asked in confusion.

"(Hey look.)" Panpour said as he and Dark looked up to see their friend Victini floating right above them.

"Victini, you're here!" Dark said in happiness.

"(Of course I am, I was worried about you guys.)" Victini said to his friends.

"(What are you doing here?)" Panpour asked in confusion.

"(Well I've heard that you guys were going after that N guy and that white dragon of his, and I decided to help you guys out.)" Victini explained as they saw that the grunts were starting to get up.

"(Look you guys go on ahead and go after N, I can hold my own against these morons.)" Victini said giving Dark and Panpour the peace sign before taking off to battle the grunts.

"But Victini..." Dark said before he felt Panpour tap his free shoulder.

"(He's giving us the chance to continue after N, lets not blow this chance. We've gotta move.)" Panpour said as they ran through the castle.

Dark and Panpour made it to the 4th floor and entered what looked like a little kid's room with toys.

"(This is an odd room for a castle.)" Panpour said looking around with Dark.

"I wonder who this room belongs to?" Dark asked.

"This is Lord N's room my friend." Dark and Panpour turned to see a member of the Shadow Triad behind them.

"Hi there." Dark said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Lord N's Throne Room." the Shadow Triad member said leading Dark and Panpour to the 5th floor and then vanished in front of the entrance of the Throne Room.

Ghetsis exited the Throne Room, saw Dark and said, "I see you've made it with the Dark Stone. My lord is waiting for you, but he will still win. My ambitions will be realized. We can bring into being the world I-no, that Team Plasma-desires, and best of all, it will be broadcast throughout the entire world for everyone to see! You should see if you have what it takes to be the hero, and battle Lord N!"

Dark and Panpour entered the Throne Room to see a bunch of cameras around the room and N sitting on his throne.

"I've been waiting for you Dark, finally we can have our destined battle of legend." N said as he walked towards the battlefield as Dark did the same.

"It doesn't have to be this way N, there's still time to do something better for the world. I bet Zekrom would think the same thing." Dark said holding the Dark Stone in his hand.

"So Zekrom isn't awake yet? I guess you're not the hero I thought you were. I guess it's time I put an end to you, even if you are my friend. Come forth Reshiram!" N yelled as Reshiram came crashing through the wall, landed next to N, and roared as fire surrounded the Vast White Pokemon.

"I guess this is the last time we'll meet like this my friend." N said.

"You may beat me now N, but I'll just keep coming back. I will protect people and Pokemon from evil like Team Plasma!" Dark yelled in determination as the Dark Stone started to float in the air.

"(Hey, what's going on?)" Panpour asked as the Dark Stone started to absorb the surrounding aura.

The Dark Stone morphs into a big black Dragon-Type Pokemon with red eyes and a tail like an electric generator as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. This Pokemon appears in legends. In its tail, it has a giant generator that creates electricity." the Pokedex explained as Zekrom's tail started to generate electricity and roared with sparks flying everywhere.

"I see, so you're Zekrom? Hi, my name's Dark, it's nice to meet you." Dark said bowing to the Deep Black Pokemon.

"(Battle me Dark, catch me and then I'll fight by your side.)" Zekrom told the little tailed trainer.

"You got it Zekrom, go Krookodile!" Dark said as he released the Intimidation Pokemon from his Pokeball.

Zekrom fired his DragonBreath at Krookodile.

"Dig to get out of the way!" Dark said as Krookodile dug underground to avoid DragonBreath and attacked Zekrom from below, causing some good damage to the Dragon-Type Pokemon.

Zekrom charged at Krookodile while glowing blue.

"Krookodile, Shadow Claw to counter Zen Headbutt!" Dark said as Krookodile used Shadow Claw to counter Zekrom's Zen Headbutt, but the attacks sent both Pokemon flying back.

Zekrom then roared and covered himself in a ball of electricity and attacked Krookodile, but the attack didn't affect him at all.

"Now Krookodile, use Hyper Beam!" Dark said as Krookodile fired Hyper Beam at Zekrom who countered with DragonBreath. The struggle took a few minutes, but it rolled in favor of Krookodile as Hyper Beam hit Zekrom into the air.

"I guess it's best to use the ball that Professor Juniper gave me." Dark said pulling out the Master Ball.

"Go Master Ball!" Dark yelled as the Master Ball put Zekrom inside and was caught after a few shakes and a click.

"Welcome to the team Zekrom." Dark said before he jumped up and down with joy, but he stopped when N started to clap his hands.

"Well done Dark, now we can have our destined battle. You ready Reshiram?" N said as Reshiram roared saying yes.

"Lets go for it, lets battle together Zekrom!" Dark said as he released Zekrom from his Pokeball as the two Dragon-Type Pokemon roared at each other, ready for battle.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Dark yelled in happiness with his tail wagging with excitement.

"It's time for our final battle to begin." N said.

Dark and Zekrom have finally met and are now ready for their destined battle with N and Reshiram. A battle that is not only between two legendary Pokemon, but a battle that will be seen around the world from television. Will Dark win, or will he lose and watch as N and the members of Team Plasma separate Pokemon from people? Find out in the battle between Zekrom and Reshiram next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	35. Zekrom vs Reshiram

Zekrom vs. Reshiram

Everyone with cameras rolled as Zekrom and Reshiram were face to face with each other.

"This is it my friend, it's time for our destined battle to begin!" N said as Reshiram roared.

"Lets go for it!" Dark said as Zekrom roared.

"(Win this one for everyone Dark, remember the whole world's counting on you. No pressure though.)" Panpour said as Dark and N got on the Zekrom and Reshiram.

"Reshiram, DragonBreath!" N said as Reshiram fired his DragonBreath at Zekrom, who took to the sky to dodge.

"Zekrom, fire your own DragonBreath!" Dark said as Zekrom fired his DragonBreath at Reshiram, who took to the air like Zekrom.

The cameras stayed on the Legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon as they continued to fire DragonBreath at one another.

"Lets try something else, Zekrom, use Zen Headbutt!" Dark said as Zekrom charged towards Reshiram with Zen Headbutt.

"Reshiram, Extrasensory!" N said as Reshiram's eyes glowed and threw Zekrom off balance with Extrasensory.

Cheren and Alder watched from the entrance to N's Castle to see Zekrom and Reshiram fighting each other in the air with Dark and N riding on the Pokemon.

"What's going on?" Cheren asked.

"It looks like Dark finally found a way to wake Zekrom up and now he's fighting N's Reshiram with him." Alder said shocking Cheren.

"You mean that big black Pokemon is Zekrom?" Cheren asked pointing at the Deep Black Pokemon.

"It sure is, and it looks like they're battling with their heroes on board." Alder said shocking Cheren even more.

"Dark, you troublesome goofball, what are you doing up there?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Cheren yelled as they saw that Zekrom and Reshiram's DragonBreath collided with each other, creating a big explosion and a giant cloud of smoke as the two Dragon-Type Pokemon flew into the smoke cloud, making Cheren worry about Dark even more.

"Hold on Dark old buddy, I'm coming!" Cheren said taking off towards the castle.

"He really cares for his friends, so he finally knows what true strength really is." Alder thought before running towards the castle to follow Cheren.

Inside the smoke cloud, Reshiram used Extrasensory on Zekrom, who dodged it and attacked Reshiram with Zen Headbutt, causing Reshiram to fly out of the smoke cloud as the smoke cleared up and Zekrom and Reshiram were staring at each other as well as their heroes.

"N listen to me, separating Pokemon from people will only make everyone sad. You've got to change your ways, be the true hero that Reshiram believes that you are!" Dark yelled to N.

"Don't you see? People and Pokemon will never be equals unless I liberate Pokemon from people, and with Reshiram by my side all Pokemon will be set free!" N yelled back.

"What you and Team Plasma are doing is wrong, I've heard how sad Pokemon are when Team Plasma took them away from their trainers with my own ears!" Dark yelled.

"Make no mistake, I will free Pokemon from these humans one way or another, and I won't let anyone get in the way of my goal, even if it's you my friend!" N yelled as Reshiram fired his DragonBreath at Zekrom who dodged it and fired his own DragonBreath at Reshiram who got hit and got thrown to the top of the castle.

Everyone around the world was watching the battle unfold while they were on the edge of their seats as Reshiram took to the sky again.

The battle was even watched in a castle in the middle of the desert by Emperor Pilaf and his minions Mai and Shu.

"This is one interesting battle." Shu said looking at the screen to see Reshiram attack Zekrom with Extrasensory.

"If that N guy thinks he can rule the world before me, he's got another thing coming." Emperor Pilaf growled as Zekrom attacked Reshiram with Zen Headbutt.

"Sire, I know one way for you to rule the world before N gets the chance." Mai said catching Emperor Pilaf's interest.

"You do? Well agent Mai, I'm all ears." Emperor Pilaf said before he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, in a small pink house on a little island, a man with a purple shell on his back was also watching the battle when he normally watches his exercise tapes.

"If that boy thinks he can make Pokemon happy just by freeing them from humans, then I'm afraid he's got a lot to learn." the man known as the turtle hermit, Master Roshi said as Zekrom and Reshiram fired their DragonBreath at each other.

"I hope that boy can save all the Pokemon from those Team Plasma creeps." Master Roshi said as Zekrom fired another DragonBreath at Reshiram.

"It's time to take this battle up a notch Dark!" N yelled.

"N, you're making a big mistake! I'm begging you, lets stop this battle and do what's truly right for the Pokemon!" Dark yelled back.

"But I am, Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" N said as Reshiram's tail started to charge up fire power as it forms into a big ball of fire.

"This is bad, what am I gonna do?" Dark asked while looking at the fire ball.

"(My lord, there's a way we can counter it. I know a move with as much power as Fusion Flare, Fusion Bolt. Tell me to use it and we can try to overpower Reshiram's Fusion Flare and stop N.)" Zekrom told Dark.

"But what if N falls off?" Dark asked in a concerned tone.

"(My lord, if you want to save all Pokemon this may be our last chance, you have to trust me.)" Zekrom said seriously as Dark got another look at Reshiram's Fusion Flare and then turned to Zekrom.

"Alright, lets do it. Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" Dark said as Zekrom started to charge up electrical power from his generator tail as Zekrom and Dark were engulfed in a ball of electricity.

"It's time!" N yelled.

"It's now or never!" Dark yelled as the Dragon-Type Pokemon powered up to the maximum as the balls of fire and electricity were super sized.

"ATTACK!" Dark and N yelled at the same time as Zekrom charged towards Reshiram with Fusion Bolt an Reshiram fired his Fusion Flare at Zekrom.

The attacks collided with each other as they struggled to see who's attack is stronger.

In a hut in the middle of a desert, the desert bandit, Yamcha and his little furry friend, Puar, were watching the collision in shock.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Yamcha said in shock.

"Do you think it's safe for that boy with a tail to be on Zekrom with that much electricity surrounding him?" Puar asked.

"Normally that much electricity would kill a person, but I have a feeling that little monkey boy is no ordinary kid. Maybe I'll get to fight him one day." Yamcha said with a smirk as the collision continued on.

Cheren and Alder made it to the Throne Room to see the Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare collision going on.

"What's that?" Cheren asked.

"It must be Zekrom and Reshiram's powerful attacks, Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare." Alder said as Cheren got worried about his friend.

"Dark, just make it out of this alive." Cheren said silently as Panpour walked towards Cheren and Alder.

"I guess Dark didn't want you to get involved right?" Cheren asked Panpour who jumped on to Cheren's shoulder.

"(I just felt like it was something Zekrom has to do without any other Pokemon helping out.)" Panpour said as they looked up to see the battle.

"I suggest you cancel your Fusion Bolt, unless you want to make this the last Pokemon Battle you'll ever fight in your life!" N yelled.

"I'm not giving up, I'm not gonna let Team Plasma do anything to the Pokemon! Everyone is counting on me to win and I can't let them down!" Dark yelled as Fusion Bolt started to overpower Fusion Flare, shocking N and Reshiram and Cheren, Panpour, and Alder were happy with what's happening.

"That's it Dark, keep going!" Cheren yelled for his friend.

"SORRY N, BUT THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Dark shouted as Fusion Bolt overpowered Fusion Flare and send Reshiram and N back down to the Throne Room, ending the battle.

"(He did it!)" Panpour yelled in happiness.

"He won!" Cheren said as he and Panpour hugged each other in happiness.

"Way to go Dark, you really are the better trainer." Alder thought with a smile as Zekrom landed and Dark ran over to N.

"N, are you okay?" Dark asked as N turned to face him.

"All this time, I thought I was doing the right thing. But after our battle, I've finally realized that you were right all along. By working together, Pokemon and people really are equals without separating one from the other. I admit my defeat Dark, you are the better hero than me." N said with a smile as Dark smiled his goofy smile at N.

"Finally, it's over." Cheren sighed.

"I don't think so!" everyone turned to see Ghetsis with an evil look on his face as he said, "In fact, I'd say it's just begun!"

The battle between Zekrom and Reshiram is over, but Ghetsis won't be having his team losing to Dark easily. Find out what Ghetsis plans to do with Dark in the TRUE final battle next time on Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	36. The TRUE Final Battle

The TRUE Final Battle

"N Harmonia, how could you let me down like this?" Ghetsis said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry father." N said shocking everyone... well almost everyone.

"FATHER?!" Alder and Cheren yelled in unison and shock.

"Wait, N's last name is Harmonica?" Dark asked in confusion making everyone else fall over.

"It's Harmonia, you little nuisance! It's thanks to you that N lost, it was my chance to make sure only Team Plasma would be able to use Pokemon!" Ghetsis yelled at Dark shocking everyone.

"Wait a minute, you mean you planed to make sure you and Team Plasma are the only ones that can be with Pokemon and treat them like tools?" Alder asked in shock.

"Yes I did." Ghetsis said.

"I knew there was something wrong with your Pokemon Liberation plan!" Cheren yelled at Ghetsis.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll still carry out my desire to be the only one that uses Pokemon! I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!" Ghetsis yelled in determination.

"(Hey buddy, you do know that everything you've just said is caught on all the cameras, right?)" Panpour asked pointing at one of the cameras.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Ghetsis said as he released six Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

One of the Pokemon was Confagrigus, the second Pokemon was a buffalo with an Afro, the third Pokemon was a big blue toad, the forth Pokemon looked like an electric eel with arms, the fifth Pokemon was Bisharp, and the sixth Pokemon was a dragon with three heads as Dark pulled out his Pokedex for more info.

"Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokemon, and the evolved form of Palpitoad. It increases the power of its punches by vibrating the bumps on its fists. It can turn a boulder to rubble with one punch. Elektross, the EleFish Pokemon. With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity. Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokemon. They charge wildly and headbutt everything. Their headbutts have enough destructive force to derail a train. Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon. The heads on their arms don't have brains. They use all three heads to consume and destroy everything." the Pokedex explained.

"Now I will take all Pokemon by force!" Ghetsis yelled.

"Not while I'm around!" Dark yelled in an angry tone as he released Serperior, Infernape, Krookodile, and Beartic from their Pokeballs as Panpour and Zekrom joined them on the battlefield.

"Good, now I'll take you down myself, GO!" Ghetsis yelled getting on Hydreigon and took to the sky while the other Pokemon went to attack from the ground.

"Get back here Ghetsis!" Cheren said getting ready to take off if Dark didn't stop him.

"Listen, I'll take care of Ghetsis with Zekrom, you and Alder stay here with my other Pokemon and battle by their side." Dark said getting on Zekrom.

"But Dark-" Cheren said before he was interrupted.

"Cheren, if we don't do anything, it will be too late to save the Pokemon and the world." Alder said seriously.

Cheren sighed, "Alright, just be careful up there Dark."

Dark gave Cheren the goofy smile and said, "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Everyone watched as Dark and Zekrom took to the sky and Dark's other Pokemon charged into battle.

Dark caught up with Ghetsis in the air as thunder danced in the clouds.

"You have an annoying habit of turning up where you're not welcome!" Ghetsis said.

"I normally do whenever my friends are in danger." Dark said as his hat flew off his head, but he didn't care.

"I have to admit, I never thought Zekrom's hero would be some goofy kid." Ghetsis said.

"I guess I'm not an ordinary kid because I have a tail and I've been training in martial arts with my mom." Dark said making Ghetsis smirk.

"I see, so you're the son of the female martial artist, Mitsumi?" Ghetsis asked as Dark nodded his head saying yes.

"If so, then maybe you would like to battle me in a Martial Arts Battle. What do you say?" Ghetsis said taking off his cloak to reveal a Team Plasma fighting gi underneath.

"Okay, you're on!" Dark said taking his shirt off to reveal the dragon mark on his chest as the Dragon-Type Pokemon dropped their masters off back to the Throne Room.

"It's not everyday I get to fight Mitsumi's son in a Martial Arts Battle, lets see what you got." Ghetsis said as he and Dark got into fighting position as their Pokemon stood by their masters.

Everyone charged towards one another as Zekrom and Hydreigon took to the sky again as Beartic fired his Frost Breath at Elektross.

"(Yee-Haw! Get along lil' Bouffalant!)" Panpour yelled while riding on Bouffalant like a mad bull as Krookodile countered Confagrigus' Shadow Ball with Shadow Claw.

Infernape punched Bisharp with Mach Punch as Serperior used Leaf Tornado on Seismitoad.

Dark and Ghetsis punched each other in the gut and then they blocked each others kick as they sent a barrage of punches to one another.

Hydreigon fired his Dragon Pulse at Zekrom, who dodged and fired his DragonBreath at Hydreigon, who got hit and went down, knocked out. (A/E: Well what did you expect? Zekrom's a legendary Pokemon for crying out loud.)

Panpour had enough and used his tail, which turned iron on Bouffalant, and finished with Waterfall, knocking Bouffalant out.

Elektross charged towards Beartic and shocked him with Wild Charge, then Beartic fired his Ice Beam at Elektross, freezing him.

Confagrigus fired his full powered Shadow Ball at Krookodile as he directed it back at him with his glowing green Shadow Claws... wait a minute, that's not Shadow Claw, Krookodile fired the Shadow Ball at Confagrigus and then knocked him out with Dragon Claw.

Bisharp fired his Metal Burst at Serperior and Seismitoad used Earthquake on Infernape, making both the Regal Pokemon and the Flame Pokemon badly injured as Overgrow and Blaze kicked in and Serperior coiled around Infernape for the Grass Pledge/Fire Pledge combo at Bisharp and Seismitoad, Bisharp took more damage than Seismitoad. Then Serperior and Infernape fired their ultimate moves on Bisharp and Seismitoad, Serperior used Frenzy Plant on Seismitaod, and Infernape used Blast Burn on Bisharp, knocking both Bisharp and Seismitoad out, leaving Dark and Ghetsis the only ones battling.

Ghetsis charged towards Dark and tried to go for a punch, but Dark blocked it with his elbow and kicked Ghetsis in the gut.

Mitsumi was watching the battle between Dark and Ghetsis unfold.

"That man with green hair looks familiar." Mitsumi said looking at Ghetsis and then looked horrified.

"Now I remember, I've fought him once and he used some tricks to give me a hard time! Hold on Dark, momma's coming!" Mitsumi yelled taking off at great speed to the Pokemon League and her son.

Ghetsis kicked Dark off his feet and was about to kick him again, but he forgot about Dark's tail protecting him as it wrapped itself around Ghetsis' leg, twirled him around, and threw him across the battlefield.

"Thanks for saving me again tail." Dark thanked as his tail rubbed against his cheek as Ghetsis got back up.

"You little trouble maker, now you've really made me mad!" Ghetsis yelled as he placed his index finger high above him.

"Lets see if you can live through this runt! DODON RAY!" Ghetsis fired his ray at Dark as it went right through Dark's left shoulder, making it bleed and scaring his friends.

"Hey, what did you use?" Cheren asked in anger.

"Just a little trick I've learned from a martial arts school." Ghetsis said shocking everyone.

"But I thought my mom was the only martial artist in the Unova Region." Dark said.

"Well then, I guess they've forgot all about me. I've battled your mother before you were born, and I gave her quite a challenge." Ghetsis said.

"You mean you've battled my mom before?" Dark asked in shock.

"Why yes I did, and she was one tough opponent. Now where were we? Oh yeah!" Ghetsis said before he charged towards Dark as they sent a barrage of punches to each other again, then Ghetsis remembered that N's still injured after his battle with Dark.

N rushed over to N and grabbed him by the head, shocking everyone.

"Father, what are you doing?" N asked in pain from the grip.

"Leave N out of this, this is between you and me!" Dark yelled running towards Ghetsis.

"Not so fast! If anyone of you takes another step closer, and I'll really put the squeeze on him!" Ghetsis threatened as he squeezed N's head making him scream in pain.

"He's your son, why are you hurting him like this?" Dark asked/yelled.

"You think I care about him? I just used him to get Reshiram to wake up from his slumber, he was just my tool, nothing more!" Ghetsis yelled making Dark really angry.

"You just used him to get your own selfish desires? You're a cold-hearted monster!" Cheren yelled in anger.

"Thank you, I try." Ghetsis said as Dark stepped closer.

"Uh-uh-uh, remember if you or anyone else take another step and N will be wearing ice on his head for the rest of his life!" Ghetsis threatened as Dark growled.

"Dark listen, forget about me and take care of him." N said before Ghetsis squeezed his head and making him scream in pain again.

"Quiet you, don't encourage the boy!" Ghetsis yelled.

"STOP! I'll do whatever you want, just let him go!" Dark yelled dropping his stance, making his friends worry.

"Good boy, now hold still!" Ghetsis yelled as he fired his Dodon Ray at Dark's left leg, making him whimper a bit.

"Dark, quick get out of there!" Cheren yelled in a worried tone.

"I can't, if I move again, he'll kill N." Dark said through the whimper.

"Look at you, you're crying like a baby. Well tough up kid, cause I'm just getting started!" Ghetsis yelled as he fired his Dodon Ray at Dark's right leg, making him fall face first.

"Well, don't you look hurt? Well N's no use to me anymore, I'll just take care of him later. Now it's your turn monkey boy!" Ghetsis yelled taking to the sky without a flying Pokemon, shocking everyone.

"This is the end for you runt, once I get rid of you, then no one else will ever stand in my way again! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Ghetsis yelled as he laughed evilly as Dark slowly got to his feet ignoring the pain he felt.

"I won't let that happen Ghetsis!" Dark yelled as Zekrom and Reshiram looked at each other and nodded.

"So, you can still stand on your feet, eh? Well here I come brat!" Ghetsis said ready to deliver the final blow as Reshiram placed Dark on top of one of his wings.

"Dark, use the power of both Reshiram and Zekrom to end this once and for all!" N yelled as Dark nodded and got ready.

"Ready or not Ghetsis, here I come!" Dark yelled as Reshiram launched Dark into the air at great speed as he and Zekrom flew after him.

"Good luck, I'll defeat you and those Pokemon with you!" Ghetsis yelled with a glowing fist.

Ghetsis and Dark were getting closer...

And closer...

And closer... until...

"THIS IS WHERE YOUR EVIL PLANS END GHETSIS!" Dark shouted.

"(NOW!)" Both Reshiram and Zekrom shouted as they engulfed Dark in a combo ball of Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt, Fusion Flare Bolt, then in a bright flash of light, Dark rammed right through Ghetsis who had a big hole in the middle of him with flares and sparks dancing around him.

"It's over." N whispered.

Near the castle, Mitsumi saw that Dark flew right through Ghetsis and that Dark was falling out of the sky.

"NO!" Mitsumi shouted in a worried tone.

Ghetsis looked at his injured body and was shocked by the amount of blood on his hands from feeling the hole in his gut, but he chuckled weakly and said, "I've... underestimated... that boy, but if he thinks... he defeated my... for good,... then he's... got another thing coming. Someday... my boy... someday, I will return... AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" with the last words said, or shouted, Ghetsis was caught in an explosion of fire and electricity, making Dark fall faster towards the hard ground below him.

"Hold on Dark, I'll save you!" Cheren yelled before he saw a figure outside the castle.

"(Who's that?)" Panpour asked as Cheren took some binoculars out and saw that it was Mitsumi getting ready to jump.

"It's Mitsumi, what's she doing here?!" Cheren yelled in disbelief as they saw that Mitsumi tried to get her son but couldn't reach him.

"If they fall, they're both goners!" Alder yelled making Cheren and Dark's Pokemon even more worried.

"Wait, what's she doing?" N asked as they saw that Mitsumi turned around and cupped her hands to the side.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Mitsumi shouted as a blue energy wave fired out of her cupped hands as she flew towards Dark and grabbed her son, landing perfectly into the Throne Room with Dark in her arms.

Master Roshi, who was watching the whole thing from home, smirked and said, "Way to use the Kamehameha Wave to save the boy Mitsumi, I've taught you well."

Dark slowly woke up to find himself in his mother's arms, and said, "Hi mom, what's going on?"

"You did it Dark, you did it!" Cheren said in happiness.

"Awesome... what did I do?" Dark asked in confusion making his friends and mother sweat drop.

"You've defeated my father, you are a true hero my friend." N said placing a hand on Dark's head.

"As a reward for your courage and kindness towards people and Pokemon, Dark, I name you the new champion of the Unova Region." Alder declared confusing Dark.

"But we never had a chance to battle each other for the title." Dark said.

"Dark, it's not about a battle, it's about the love for others. If that's not a true champion, then I'm a Panpour's uncle." Alder chuckled.

"(Hey!)" Panpour said in an offended tone as everyone laughed.

"You have a good son ma'am, take good care of him. Until we meet again everyone, goodbye!" N said taking off on Reshiram to who knows where.

"Come on Dark, lets go home sweetie. I'll prepare a big feast for you." Mitsumi said making Dark drool like crazy.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Dark yelled in happiness as everyone laughed again.

"(Finally, we can laugh again. Nothing bad's gonna happen to my boy again.)" Panpour said as they left the castle with the Gym Leaders... well, what's left of the castle.

Ghetsis and Team Plasma are no more, but is Panpour right? Will nothing bad ever happen to Dark again? Find out as a celebration takes a turn for the worst on the final chapter of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!


	37. A New Journey Begins

A New Journey Begins

Dark, Panpour, Cheren, Bianca, and Iris made it back to Nuvema Town and are now at Dark's house and are now enjoying a big victory feast made by Mitsumi. (Of course Dark was eating a lot more than the others.)

While Dark was eating, Cheren told Mitsumi what happened during the journey.

"Well I must say, you kids have been through a lot out there." Mitsumi said while giggling at her son's big appetite as she said, "Just like the old days, you must have been hungry."

Dark swallowed and said, "I sure was, this is great, thanks mom." he then went back to eating.

"Anything for my little hero." Mitsumi said pinching her son's cheek as Cheren remembered something, whispered something to Bianca, and they both nodded.

"Um, Iris, Mitsumi, can me and Bianca talk to you two for a minute outside?" Cheren asked out of the blue, confusing Mitsumi, Dark, and Iris.

"Okay sure." Iris said as the four left for the front door.

"Should I come too Cheren?" Dark asked.

"Uh, no Dark, you just stay there and eat." Cheren answered quickly as Dark shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

Once outside, Cheren, Bianca, Iris, and Mitsumi were greeted by Cheren's parents, Bianca's parents, Professor Juniper, and her father.

"Okay Cheren, we're out here like you told us, so what's wrong?" Cheren's dad asked.

"Listen, what I'm about to tell all of you may be hard to believe, but during our journey, the Full Moon came out and when Dark looked at it, he went under a transformation from a happy boy into a giant ape monster." Cheren explained shocking everyone.

"When did that happen?" Iris asked.

"It happened the night after we rescued Musharna from some Team Plasma Grunts when she was still a Munna." Bianca said.

"Dark tore up Route 3 in that form. He can squish a man as easily as you can squish a bug as an ape. He bashed the day-care for baby Pokemon and ripped trees with no problem. That form is dangerous." Cheren explained.

"(Not to mention the scariest thing I've ever witnessed in my whole life, and I see it again and again in my nightmares.)" Panpour said in a scared tone.

"Does Dark know about this?" Professor Juniper asked.

"No he doesn't. Once he turned back to normal, it was like that awful night never happened to him." Bianca said.

"It's just hard to believe that sweet little boy can turn into something that awful." Bianca's mom said.

"We were planing to tell him once our journey was over, but now I'm not so sure if it's a good idea anymore." Cheren said as everyone looked at Dark through the window to see the tailed boy happily eating his food.

"We can't tell him, he just saved the world and he's happy. If we tell him now, it'll just make him sad." Iris said.

"Look, while you guys plan something up for Dark on his birthday tomorrow, I'll keep him inside for the night by telling him that a monster comes out during a Full Moon, that way he won't transform under the moon. How does that sound?" Mitsumi planned.

"I guess, but what if it backfires?" Cheren's mom asked.

"Don't worry, if I know my son, he'll listen." Mitsumi said with a smirk.

"Listen to what?" everyone turned in shock to see Dark behind them with a smile on his face.

"Uh, listen to me... when I say... it's time for our usual sparring Dark, so go get ready." Mitsumi said.

"Okay." Dark said getting ready for the spar.

"We'll plan something big for him in Striaton City, we'll see you and Dark tomorrow. Come on everyone, lets go." Cedric said as everyone left for Striaton City.

Later that day, Panpour and Dark's other five Pokemon watched as Mitsumi sparred with Dark as Mitsumi tried to punch Dark in the gut, but Dark blocked it and kicked Mitsumi in the gut, sending her back a bit.

"(Shouldn't we do something about this?)" Infernape asked.

"(Nah, this happens everyday.)" Panpour said as Mitsumi and Dark sent a barrage of punches to each other.

"Good, you haven't gotten rusty." Mitsumi said wiping some sweat off her.

"Well, you told me to keep up with my martial arts." Dark said before his stomach growled.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Come on, it's time for dinner anyway." Mitsumi said as almost everyone made it into the house.

Once inside and eating dinner, Dark asked his mom, "Say mom, where did everyone else go?"

"They're planning something special for you. And don't ask what it is, because it's a surprise. You'll just have to find out tomorrow." Mitsumi said.

"Oh okay, don't you think we should spar again, it's getting pretty late?" Dark asked as Mitsumi looked outside to see it was already getting dark out and panicked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Mitsumi said.

"Why not?" Dark asked with his tail scratching his head in confusion.

"Because your friends told me about a giant monster that comes out during the Full Moon. It's a dangerous fiend, and it's best for you to stay inside where it's safe." Mitsumi said.

"Oh okay." Dark said.

"Oh, one more thing." Mitsumi said before Dark walked up the stairs.

"What's up mom?" Dark asked.

"Sweetie, try your best not to look at the Full Moon." Mitsumi said.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything, but okay. I'm off to bed, goodnight mom, I love you." Dark said as Mitsumi walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Dark, goodnight." Mitsumi said as Dark went up to his bedroom to sleep after he brushed his teeth.

Later that night at Fennel's Lab, everyone else were making plans for Dark's birthday party tomorrow, and they were ready.

Bianca realized something and asked in a worried tone, "Wait, what if Dark turns into that ape again and crush everything?"

"Relax Bianca, Mitsumi said that she'll take care of it. Just leave it to her. Besides, Dark's probably in bed already, what are the odds that Dark will take a peek of the Full Moon tonight?" Iris reassured her friend as they spend the night in Fennel's Lab, because it was too late to go back home.

That night, everyone was asleep at Dark's house, but then the light from the Full Moon was shining off Dark's window, waking him up to see what that light was.

"Oh, it's just the light from the Full Moon. I better close those blinds so I won't look at the moon." Dark said, but before he could close the blinds, he was looking at the Full Moon.

Dark's eye pupils went from black to pink and his heart was beating faster and louder as Panpour woke up from the sound of the heartbeat.

"(Hey, what's going on? Who's playing my drums again?)" Panpour asked looking around.

"(Hey Dark, do you know who-)" Panpour began before he saw that Dark was looking at the Full Moon with solid blood red eyes and fangs as Panpour panicked and said, "(Oh no, not again!)" then he took off out of the room with Dark's Pokebelt with him and exited the house, but then remembered Mitsumi.

Mitsumi woke up when she heard a monstrous roar coming from Dark's room and she decided to see what was happening, she was horrified to see that Dark completely from a good boy to a killer ape that tore through the entire house as Mitsumi joined Panpour outside as they saw Great Ape Dark tear up Nuvema Town starting with Cheren's house.

"(This is bad. This is very, very bad.)" Panpour said.

"Is there a way to turn him back to normal?" Mitsumi asked as Panpour got an idea.

"(Lets try to cut off his tail.)" Panpour said as Mitsumi just looked at him as he continued with, "(Think about it, the tail might be a weakness.)" they watched as Dark destroyed Cheren's house and Bianca's house and is now heading for the Pokemon Lab while crushing more stuff along the way.

"Listen, I'll keep him distracted, you and the other Pokemon grab on to his tail and find a way to snip it off." Mitsumi said shocking Panpour.

"(Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you could get killed out there.)" Panpour said.

"If we don't do something, he'll destroy everything until morning, just trust me on this." Mitsumi said as Panpour thought about it and nodded.

"Lets go for it!" Mitsumi yelled as she took off towards the ape as Panpour got out Dark's Pokemon to help.

"(Oh no, did Dark look at the Full Moon again?)" Serperior asked shocking everyone.

"(I'm afraid he did, but me and Mitsumi are gonna plan to cut off his tail. While she distracts him, we'll grab onto his tail, and that's when Serperior will use Cut to cut the tail off. Now, lets move!)" Panpour yelled as they took off for action.

Mitsumi threw a rock at the ape before he touched the lab and said, "Try to get me big ape!"

Great Ape Dark tried to get Mitsumi, unaware that Panpour, Infernape, Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom were holding on to Dark's tail for dear life.

"(Now Serperior, use Cut!)" Panpour yelled as Serperior tried to use Cut on Dark's tail, but Dark's tail won't come off as Dark caught Mitsumi in a death grip.

"(Anytime would be great Serperior!)" Krookodile yelled as Serperior tried again and again as they heard Mitsumi scream in intense pain.

"(Serperior, what's the hold up?)" Infernape asked.

"(Something's wrong, I'm trying with all my power, but Dark's tail won't slice off!)" Serperior yelled shocking the Pokemon.

"Panpour, what are you guys doing over there?" Mitsumi yelled still getting squeezed to death.

"(It's not working, Dark's tail won't come off, and Serperior tried using Cut at maximum power!)" Panpour yelled before they heard a sickening crack and they saw Mitsumi's lifeless body fall to the ground in shock.

"(This is not good.)" Serperior said.

"(Now what do we do?)" Beartic asked as Zekrom summoned some storm clouds to block the moon as they saw that Dark started to turn back to normal and they let go of his tail and saw the naked sleeping boy.

"(We did it, we've saved Nuvema Town!)" Krookodile yelled in joy.

"(Well, what's left of it.)" Beartic said looking at the destroyed building.

"(It's too bad we couldn't save Mitsumi.)" Infernape said in a sad tone as everyone looked at Mitsumi's dead body.

"(How do we tell Dark that he killed his own mother?)" Zekrom asked.

"(Don't tell him, it'll just break his little heart if he found out that he killed his own mom.)" Panpour said as they made their way back to what's left of Dark's house to find a spare Pokemon trainer outfit, hat, and backpack and went back to Dark.

The next morning, Dark woke up to find out that he was outside with only clothes for a blanket.

"What happened? How did I get all the way out here? And why am I naked?" Dark asked as he put the clothes on and saw Panpour sleeping next to him, shook him, and said, "Wake up Panpour."

Panpour woke up and said, "(Hey Dark, happy birthday buddy.)"

"Thanks, but what happened to Nuvema Town? It looks like an Earthquake hit the town." Dark said looking at the destroyed buildings and ripped trees as Panpour got nervous.

"(Well, it was that monster that your mom told you about yesterday, it came and destroyed almost everything.)" Panpour explained so it wasn't a **total** lie.

"Did everyone escape last night?" Dark asked.

"(Well, not everyone.)" Panpour said sadly pointing at Mitsumi's dead body, making Dark gasp and rush over to his mom.

"Mom! Mom, wake up! I'm here, please wake up." Dark said shaking his mom's body in his arms.

"(It's no use, the monster killed her.)" Panpour said sadly making Dark cry on his mom's body as Panpour patted his master's back.

"(I'm so sorry buddy, but there are some things that you can't prevent from happening. So what are you gonna do now?)" Panpour asked as Dark stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"There's only one thing left for me to do." Dark said seriously.

Cheren and the others made it back to Nuvema Town a few hours later to find Nuvema Town a wreck.

"Oh no, Dark must have looked at the Full Moon." Bianca said as everyone started to look around to find Mitsumi and the birthday boy.

"Uh guys, you might want to take a look at this." Iris said as everyone saw a self-made grave in Dark's backyard that says, "Here lies Mitsumi, a great mother, friend, and martial artist. R.I.P."

"Oh no, she was a good person." Cheren's mom said crying on her husband's shoulder.

"But where's Dark?" Bianca asked in a worried tone as Cheren spotted a piece of paper next to the grave.

"A note?" Professor Juniper asked.

"What does it say?" Bianca's dad asked as Cheren opened the note.

"My dear friends, all the play times we've had in the past and our adventure was the most fun I've had in my entire life, but it's time for me to say goodbye. I woke up one day to find my mom dead and Nuvema Town destroyed, and figured out it was the monster mom told me about last night. I feel like it was all my fault for not being there to save my mom from dying by that horrible monster and I figured that the monster was after me. So I've decided to leave the Unova Region to continue my training in martial arts with my Pokemon to keep me company, and I'm never coming back. You're the greatest friends anyone could ask for, and I'm gonna miss all of you. Goodbye forever. Love, Dark." Cheren read the note as almost everyone had tears in their eyes.

"He's gone?" Bianca asked in a sad tone before crying with her parents.

"DARK, COME BACK!" Cheren shouted before he fell to his knees and punched the ground in frustration and extreme sadness with tears escaping his eyes.

"Do you think we should go find him?" Iris asked in a sad tone as Cheren stood up.

"Of course, he's never been outside the Unova Region before so we've gotta go after him!" Cheren yelled making everyone look at him.

"But Cheren, we've never been outside the Unova Region before either." Cheren's dad said.

"It doesn't matter, we need to go out there and bring Dark home where he belongs. He's probably out there in the cruel world all lost, cold, confused, and hungry." Bianca said.

"Cheren and Bianca are right, it doesn't matter if we've never set foot outside the Unova Region before. There's only one thing that matters more than anything else." Iris said in determination.

"That's right, we've got to find our little Dark and bring him back." Professor Juniper said as everyone looked out to the distance in determination.

Dark and Panpour were walking through an unfamiliar forest where they saw a bunch of different animals that were not Pokemon.

"(I don't know Dark, do you really think it's a good idea to leave the Unova Region and your friends behind?)" Panpour asked.

"It's for the best Panpour, they'll be safer without me. Besides, when I find that monster, I want to be strong enough to make him pay for what he did to my mom." Dark said clenching his fist in anger as they continued along the path.

"(If only you knew the truth.)" Panpour thought in sadness.

Dark may have won the Pokemon League, but he lost his home and his mom all in one night. The Unova Region lost the martial artist Mitsumi as well as the new champion and savior Dark, forever. Who knows what Dark and his Pokemon will find out there in the unknown? No matter the pain Dark's feeling, he and his Pokemon will always be there to help the innocent and stop bad guys all over the world.

**The End of Pokemon White: Dark's journey begins!**


	38. Stay Tuned for More

Well faithful readers, there you have it. That's the story of Dark's journey through the Unova Region before he met Goku.

However, his journey of life is not over.

Stay tuned as the story continues where Dragon Ball White left off, where you'll finally learn the truth about Dark's past, more martial arts, the return of some old friends, with grand new adventures, and some Pokemon Battles on the side.

For the further adventures of Dark and his friends, stay tuned for **Dragon Ball Z White!**

Until then, this is pokeball645 signing off!

Like, Comment, and most importantly, R-E-V-I-E-W! BYE!


End file.
